Trapped In School
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: In the midst of the biggest snowstorm to ever hit Amity Park, Danny and Sam are doomed to spending their week trapped in school until help arrives. Sam and Danny. In school. Alone. Together. For days. Will being alone spur some unsaid feelings and will sparks fly, or will the wrong kinds be ignited? DXS FLUFF! COMPLETE!
1. Just My Luck

**Author's Note: **Had this idea in my head for a while.. Only got the inspiration and motivation to start it now... Hopefully I'll actually finish this because since Shipwrecked my amount of finished stories is a big, fat ZERO. SO here I go...

This entire story will be written from Sam's point of view, no transitions (if I can remember that rule...).

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DP.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Just My Luck**

I was woken up by a sudden light hitting my eyes and an annoying squeal in my ears.

Groaning, I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow, wondering why, oh why, did my parents have to be so obnoxious.

"_Sammy_!" my mother's high-pitched voice rang through my ears, making me wince and draw away from her. "Rise and shine, sweetums, it's time to get up, get dressed, and-"

"Go away," came my muffled voice from under the pillow. They were silent for a while, which was odd, but the feeling soon went away when my covers were snatched off me.

"Come on, Sammykins," dad cooed, using his silkiest, softest voice. "Get up or you'll be late."

"If I get up, will you go away?" I said, annoyance lacing every word.

I could almost see them roll their eyes. "Now, Samantha, that is not a way to-"

"_Alright_!" I lifted my head so fast they flinched and took a few steps backwards. "I'm up." To emphasize my point, I dragged my butt out of the bed and started pushing them towards my door. "Now if you don't mind, _leave_." At the last word, I gave them one hard push out the door and slammed it in their shocked faces. "_Jesus_," I muttered, resting my back against the door and shaking my head. Those two, I swear, are going to be the reason I end up in jail because the next time I was going to push them out the window, not the door.

Since I was already up - who the hell wakes up at _5 freaking am _anyway? - I sighed, looking at my bed longingly. _Screw it_, I told myself before hopping into the shower and starting my day.

* * *

"Okay, so I get that isotopes are basically copycat atoms of the same proton number but different neutron number, but what the hell does any of this have to do with radioactivity and treating cancer?"

I refrained from kicking Danny's shin underneath the table. My idiot best friend, who was also Amity Park's superhero ghost boy and most eligible bachelor - some part of me told me that Paulina Sanchez started that one - was looking at me with a confused and frustrated look, his Chemistry book open in front of him. His book, compared to mine, which was filled with highlighted parts and extra notes, was blank. I knew I had to take it easy on the poor boy, since, as I'd mentioned, he always had to be ghost boy extraordinaire on a daily basis, so therefore had no time to do what us mere mortals did: study and do our homework. But the amount of stupidity one male can contain, honestly…

I sighed, and explained, "Think of it this way. The space in the nucleus of an isotope is too crowded to bear the extra neutrons, so it kicks them out in the form of energy by decaying, which is radioactivity. Now, this radioactivity-"

"Whoa, wait," he held a hand up to cut me off, "decaying? Atoms can decay?"

I sighed, and couldn't help but bang my head on the table. That was the fifth time he asked me that.

_There is a reason I don't want to be a teacher_, I thought grumpily to myself, trying to calm myself down. Currently it was free period, and Danny had a Chemistry test tomorrow, and unless he studied at least half of the chapter we were on, he was screwed.

I heard him sigh in frustration and close his Chemistry book. "That's it. I'm screwed."

I looked back up at him and tried my smoothest voice, "You're not screwed, Danny, you just need to concentrate. Look, if you're worried about the chapter being too long, here-" pausing, I bent down and unzipped my backpack, bringing out my notes on the chapter and shoving it towards him. "I'm gonna let you copy my notes - but only this time." I raised a finger warningly up at him.

His frown melted into a giddy and relieved grin, and he took no time to tear through my notes and bring out his notebook, pencil in hand. "Thanks, Sam, you're a life savior."

"I know," I muttered to myself. The library was mostly empty at this time of day, with only a few nerds bending over their homework and a few lurkers curled up on one of the beanbags with a book. How I wish I actually had the luxury of curling up with a book right now. But no. After this I had AP French, and after school my schedule was booked with a piano lesson, a dress fitting, an etiquette class, and I still had tons of homework to do. My parents had finally hit me at my red line when they'd decided I'd needed to start fitting into their world, and if I couldn't do it by attending balls and country club events, they would get me started with basic lessons. On top of all of that, there was no foreseeing whether Danny would need me and Tucker for a ghost hunt or another tutoring lesson.

I tried to shrug off the rest of the day and not worry about it, and tried to focus on the awkward boy in front of me. His head was bent down, his jet-black hair hanging over his forehead as he scribbled madly on the paper, copying my notes.

I don't know when I fell in love with him, but I did. Freshman year went by so fast it was fuzzy to determine where my innocent crush turned into outright love. I hadn't told him, of course; I hadn't told anyone, in fact. Tucker, however - TF as in '_too fine_' techno-geek - somehow knew. He just knew, and it was annoying how he'd catch my blush whenever Danny and I'd accidently touch or catch the jealous look in my eye whenever Danny'd be drooling over Paulina or Valerie. Thankfully, he was quiet about the whole thing - overlooking the fact that he'd let a few hints slip here and there, but Clueless One was too oblivious to catch on. Or he'd be too busy staring at Paulina's ginormous boobs. Probably the latter.

Danny was done writing by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of free period and start of hell - at least to him. Realizing this at the same time I did, he groaned, and slammed his head against the table - rather loudly, because the librarian glared in our direction and yelled a "Sshh!" at us.

"Come on, Ghost Boy," I rolled my eyes, getting up and strapping my bag over my shoulder, walking over to his side. "It'll be over before you know it."  
Finally dragging him up out of his chair, we started walking down the hallways and then our separate ways towards our classes.

AP French went by in a breeze, since as a child my parents used to make me take conversational French and Spanish. I was too busy losing my trail of thought and doodling on my notebook. Glancing out the window, I noticed the trees almost flying out of their roots on the ground from how powerful the wind was. Amity Park never usually got powerful weather, but we were in mid-January and already the snow was piling up high and the wind dangerously howled.

Finally, after class ended, everyone rushed outside to get their things and go home. I rushed to my locker to quickly put away my books and get the ones I would need for homework. I had no time to walk home with Danny and Tucker due to my piano lesson, which was scheduled dangerously close to the time school ended. I tried pleading my parents in changing the times, but they only told me that that was a lesson in itself about punctuality and the importance of watching my appointments and time management.

My parents really were full of crap.

I was almost an entire building to the door when Tucker ran up to me, PDA in hand as usual, and said, "Remind me, again, _why _you take piano lessons?"

"Long story short, my parents are pretentious assholes who think their daughter is a robot," I curtly replied, half-running to the doors. Crap. If I didn't leave school within the next ten minutes I was screwed.

"You said that last time, but okay," he said. "Sam, I'm gonna need to borrow your chemistry notes tonight because, um-"

I rolled my eyes knowingly. "Because you spent the last week playing _Doomed_ until your eyes bled, didn't you?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, kind of. Look, I'll just scan them real quick at home and then drop them off at your place by the time you get back from your piano lesson."

I wanted to protest - because my policy with the two goofballs was that I was only going to tutor and help because letting them count on me for too long won't do them any good - but since I already let Danny borrow my notes, I knew I couldn't deny him them too.

I sighed, and started digging into my backpack. "Alright," I said in defeat. He grinned happily, and was practically bouncing on his feet as I searched for my notes in my bag. After a few minutes of searching and coming up with nothing, I looked up at him with a panicked look, "I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" He asked, confused.

My mind was already panicking. "Shit," I cursed, rummaging more thoroughly and pulling out all the contents in my bag. When I didn't find them, I hastily stuffed the books back into the bag and muttered out a high-pitched, panicked, "_Shit_."

"This cannot be happening," Tucker said. "If none of us can get those notes, we're going to fail."

"Okay, calm down," I managed to say without squeaking, "I must've left them in the library. Or Danny must've taken them by mistake."

"Let's go find him then!" Tucker dragged me with him against the flow of students towards the library.

I did the mistake of checking my watch. "No_, no_." I groaned, stopping in my tracks. "I'm gonna be late for my lesson; I have to go."

"Alright, you go and I'll find the notes and send them to you," Tucker told me, and we went our separate ways.

The halls were almost empty, the only students still lurking around the ones still getting things from their lockers or ones who were taking a leisurely walk to the doors. I scowled, envying them. Turning the bends towards the doors, I was stopped when I heard a slam against one of the lockers. I was about to continue walking, ruling it off as some couple fooling around, when I heard a loud echo of a zap and a grunt as another slam emanated through the otherwise silent air. Too curious for my own good, piano lesson momentarily forgotten, I trailed to the sound of the slam. Two turns later, I was greeted with the sight of Danny Phantom leaning against a bent locker, a look of pain on his face and Skulker in front of him, his ectobeam pointed at Danny's chest.

"This time, whelp, I _will _ have your pelt on my wall," Skulker sneered, his flaming hair almost dancing with glee.

"No thanks," Danny grumbled, getting back on his feet, "I like my head attached to my body, thank you very much."

"I am the best hunter of the Ghost Zone," Skulker yelled, his eyes flashing, "you do not threaten me-"

He was shut up by an ectoplasmic ray blown into his chest, courtesy of a pissed off halfa. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Skulker. Can we skip the trash talk and go right to the part where I suck you in the thermos so I can go home and get some sleep?"

I couldn't help but clear my throat, making my existence in the matter knowledgeable, folding my arms across the chest and giving Danny a meaningful look. "Don't you mean go home and study for that important Chemistry test you have tomorrow?"

Momentarily taken aback by my abrupt appearance, Danny turned to me with a pout. "Yeah, sure, that's what I-"

He disappeared through the wall behind him in a flash of white and green, Skulker turning himself intangible and phasing in after him. Running towards the classroom they were both in, I quickly pulled out the Fenton Thermos from my backpack. Danny avoided another ray, stumbling across the desks and landing on the floor. Skulker would've fired another ray at Danny's chest had I not held out the thermos in front of me and let the blue ray engulf him.

Skulker yelled a series of creative curses as he was sucked in, that if my parents ever heard me say they would probably spend the next few weeks washing my mouth with soap. Once he was finally in the thermos, I closed the tap. "_It's always the freaky Goth girls you need to watch out from_," came his aggravated grumble. I rolled my eyes, and banged the thermos on one of the desks. "_Ow_!"

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said, getting up and sheepishly grinning at me, changing back. "Chemistry must've really taken its toll on me."

"Yeah, Chemistry," I drawled out, handing him the thermos as he changed back. "Right."

"Come on," he rolled his eyes at me as we made our way out the classroom and towards the front school doors. Suddenly, the lights to the entire school snapped close simultaneously, engulfing us in darkness. Why would the janitors close up now? I knew it was late, but it hadn't even reached six o'clock yet.

"Ah, crap," I had avoided looking at my watch for so long, but my eyes had accidentally trailed to the clock on the wall of the classroom as we passed it and went out into the hallway. Add the closed lights to the deal, and I knew I was done. "I think I'm gonna miss my piano lesson."

He shrugged. "Eh. You can just tell your parents a swarm of ghosts surrounded the school and locked you in for the entire time of the lesson."

I let out a small chuckle as we finally reached the doors. We automatically pushed through them, but for some strange reason they wouldn't budge. Frowning in confusion, I looked around for a janitor or an older authority, but the hallways were dead silent and empty when we'd walked through them. The office's glass windows were dark, and there was basically no sign of life in the entire school.

Looking in front of me through the glass doors, I knew why.

There was an enormous pile of snow everywhere, almost waist-high, piled against the door.

When I looked over at Danny, he was agape, staring at the vast landscape of white right outside the windows of the door, which were blocking the door and trapping us in.

Oh. This was just perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** So.. Whatcha think? Good start? Bad start? Interesting enough? By the way I just want to warn you that it's been ages since I'd written DP, much less watched any of the episodes or read other fanfics, so the characters might be slightly OOC - I don't even remember how they are when they're IN character to actually know if they're OOC or it's just me. I don't know. Just thought you should know.

And okay, I decided with myself that I was only going to post this when I was completely done with it to avoid writer's block and not updating for a long time, but I'm upset, and mad, and frustrated, and nothing cheers me up like awesome reviews from my awesome readers so (: - That's supposed to be a cheeky smile, by the way, not a constipated one xP.

Soo... If you like it, review and cheer me up? REVIEW PEOPLE x


	2. Trapped In School

**Author's Note:** Oh. My. God.

When I said review, you definitely REVIEWED! Thank you so much! I was so happy to wake up to about 40+ unread e-mails, which I don't think has ever happened before (not that I remember of anyway). So, thank you!

So as your gift for being so awesome, here's the second chapter! (I know, ME, updating TWO DAYS IN A ROW. Call the president, call the army, call Oprah, a miracle has happened!)

**Disclaimer: **How many years has it been? Four? Four years and I still don't own Danny Phantom. I guess I'm gonna have to get my convincing stick to those Butch Hartman meetings from now on. *Pulls out a baseball bat and grins evilly*

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**Trapped In School**

This cannot be happening.

I turned to Danny, who lost some of the gape and was tilting his head thoughtfully. "Huh." He finally said. "That's a lot of snow."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help mock-slapping him on his arm. "No shit, Sherlock," I said with a hint of mockery in my tone. "Now can you please just phase us out of here so I can at least pretend I tried really hard to catch my lesson?"

"Okay, okay," he said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Come on."

He held out his hand for me and I took it. Under normal circumstances, I would've been lightly blushing and avoiding meeting his eyes, but right now I was pissed, impatient, and grumpy, so the light touch, while still sending some shivers down my spine, did nothing to lift my mood. Danny turned us intangible and we started walking towards the door.

Only to run smack into it and stumble backwards.

"Ow," I grumbled, rubbing my poor nose, which suffered most of the damage from the blow.

Danny tried turning intangible and phasing through the door again, only to smack into it again. Rubbing his nose too, he peered through the doors and mumbled out a "What the hell?"

I stepped closer to him and took a look, and for the first time, noticed a transparent green tint surrounding the building. Once I realized what it was, I banged my head against the glass. "Shit."

"The Ghost Shield," Danny sighed, shaking his head. "I forgot the school installs this to keep the building safe." He scoffed. "As if ghosts want to spend their afterlife in an educational institute."

Walking away from the door, I pulled out my phone and dialed the first person I could think of: my mom. She picked up on the third ring - not too early so that she seemed eager, and not too late so that she seemed careless with her incoming calls, as she'd once told me - and greeted me with a shrill, "Where are you? Your piano instructor has been here for half an hour now and you aren't here yet!"

"Mom," I tried sounding calm, "look, we have a problem. We're trapped in the school because of the storm; the snow is piled too high and we can't open the doors."  
She didn't even miss a beat. "Well, then find a janitor, a teacher, a shovel, _anything_, and get over here."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking," I could hear her huff on the other end, "and second, there is no one here. Me and Danny are the only ones in the entire building."

Oops. I should not have mentioned Danny.

"You're trapped there with that Fenton boy?" I didn't think she could sound angrier, but in that moment, she did. "This is exactly what me and your father need! You being careless about your lessons and hanging around that idiot delinquent!"

I gritted my teeth. "Danny is _not _a delinquent, _mother_," I took pauses in between, not for emphasis, but to calm myself down. "And it is not my fault about the lesson!"

"The nerve of this weather," she ignored me, going on with her rant. She's blaming the weather? Really, mom? "I'm going to have to get my lawyer on the phone, someone's getting sued-"

"Mom-" I wanted to protest, but then I was met with a click and a long beep.

I brought the phone in front of me, an incredulous look on my face. "Thank you for nothing," I started, "you useless dinosaur!"

"Your mom is just creepy," I turned to find Danny giving me an amused look, his own phone held to his ear. I just shook my head at him in reply, sighing in exasperation. My mother, ladies and gentlemen.  
"Yeah, hello?" he said into the phone while the person on the other end must've picked up. "My name is Danny Fenton, and I think I'm stuck in the school." Glancing at me, he said, "Um, I'm fifteen, and no, I'm not alone, I'm with my friend, Samantha Manson."

I folded my arms across my chest and tried to pick up what the person on the other end was saying, but all I heard was static. "Okay." He brought the phone away from his ear and told me, "They're contacting the police. Looks like we're going to have to spend the night here."

I crunched my face and looked up, then brought my hands to my face. "Hell."

"Hello?" Danny suddenly piped up. He started explaining our situation, and when he was done, his face crunched up in horror. "But you're the police!" He yelled. "You have to come get us out of here!"

I couldn't resist, so I walked closer to him and brought my ear closer to the phone. I managed to catch what the low voice on the other end was saying, and it sounded something like, "-all the roads are blocked, and the power is out in half the city. All my men are out on duty securing the area, and we can barely get around."  
"So you're just going to leave us here?" I couldn't help but screech, panic-risen.

"Miss, as I said, the roads are blocked by mounds of snow, and this looks like the biggest storm Amity Park has ever seen in years," the officer on the other end explained, a patient note in his tone, as if he was explaining the basic rules of math to a first grader. "Even if we could scale out to Casper High, in these roads and weather conditions, it might take us hours."

"Alright, so you'll be here in what, five, six hours?" I asked hopefully.

"No, miss," he said, "about five, six days."

After Danny hung up - while simultaneously having to hold me back before I crushed his phone - I yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Five _days_?" Danny grumbled, pacing. "What about ghost patrols? What about school?" His face, which had been scrunched up in a scowl, slowly turned into a grin as he turned to face me. "Does this mean there's no chemistry test tomorrow?"

"Danny!" I chastised. "Would you forget about that stupid test already? I had things to do! Things that would take me days to make up for if I missed them!"

"What about me?" he said. "What's going to happen to the town now that I can't save it from ghosts?"

He had a point, and I felt a little selfish, but still, I _was _going to be waist-full in shit if we stay here that long. I was about to tell him that when I heard a light snicker coming from Danny's backpack. "_Oh_," Skulker chuckled, "_you are both so screwed_."

"Shut up!" Danny and I yelled in unison.

Danny and I just stood in silence after that, huffing and puffing and trying to figure out what we should do next. "Now what?" Danny asked quietly, his hands on his hips.

I sighed. "Now we find a place to crash."

That place consisted of the library, in case you were wondering. Our school's library had a large assortment of cushions, beanbag chairs, and there was a couch inconspicuously pushed to the corner. Danny and I did some renovations to the place, pushing the bookshelves around so that they didn't get in the way, while arranging the cushions all over the floor. The linoleum squeaked beneath our feet, and the library smelled of the usual smell of books: ripped paper and molding covers. When we were done, we rested on the librarian's table, the room in front of us completely converted: all the bookshelves were pushed to the walls, the couch brought to rest against the wall to our left, and the cushions arranged in a way on the floor that would qualify as a bed.

After a moment of silence of me and Danny just admiring our work, he said, "I'm hungry."

I sighed. "We can go check the cafeteria for food."

"The storage room is locked," he said as we made our way out of the library.

"You're half-ghost, aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "The Ghost Shield only keeps us from going out of the school itself."

"What if there are hidden cameras installed all over the school, and one of them caught me going ghost, and then everyone would find out about my secret just because I was hungry and the snow decided to act like a prison warden, and-"

I cut him off by giving him a look. "You're mental when you don't get enough sleep."

He blushed lightly. "Better safe than sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Ghost Boy," I said, "I can assure you there are no hidden cameras installed."

He didn't look any less worried, scanning the overhead walls with a suspicious look. We reached the cafeteria and headed towards the storage room - the one Danny fought his first ghost in, the Lunch Lady. The memory made me shudder in disgust.

"Here we go," Danny said, and after one last scan of the walls, took my hand and phased us in. The room was pitch-black. I heard Danny fumble next to me, looking for the light switch. A few steps and a grunt later, a series of metallic clanking rang through the air as Danny hit the ground. Rolling my eyes, I located the light switch directly next to me and flipped it on. The room lighted up, and I turned to find a disgruntled Danny trying to untangle himself from plastic boxes and mops.

"Nice," I commented with a chuckle. He grumbled something about how darkness and his clumsiness didn't mix as he got up and brushed off nonexistent dirt off his clothes.

"Now," I examined the metallic roofs, where boxes upon boxes were arranged, "do you think we'll actually find something edible here?"

He shrugged, looking around like me. "Well, it _is _the school cafeteria."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust when I opened a box to find some brown goo in it. "My point exactly."

"Hey, check this out," he said excitedly. He was two shelves over, so I made my way towards him. He'd opened a plastic carton, and showed its contents to me.

"Ice cream?" I said incredulously. "It's about a thousand degrees below zero outside, and you wanna eat ice cream?"

He shrugged, digging his finger into the vanilla and bringing it back to his mouth. "Hey, food is food."

I couldn't help but laugh, and dug around for utensils. Once I found some spoons, I handed him one and we started walking back to the library, sharing the vanilla goodness. He was right: food _is _food.

One our way there, we passed a vending machine. We took a few steps from it, paused, turned to it, then looked back at each other with knowing grins. Danny laid the ice cream carton and spoons on the floor, and we rushed to the vending machine. It contained large amounts of junk, chips and chocolate and soda cans. Danny gave me a mischievous look, and dug his hand through the glass, bringing out a Diet Coke. "Here you go," he handed it over to me.

"Why thank you," I gratefully took it from him. He was about to pull out a bar of chocolate when I grabbed his wrist, an idea popping itself in my brain. "Wait, I have a better idea."

And that is how, ten minutes later, we were pushing and shoving the machine, grunting all the way, until we reached the doors of the library. Vending machines may look heavy but relatively easy to push, you would think, right? _Wrong_.

By the time we finally got the thing through the doors and against the wall opposite the desk, we were panting and sweating. We leaned against the desk, trying to catch our breath. "That is one overweight machine," I said.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "It needs to lay off the junk food, it's full of them."

We gave each other looks, and then burst out laughing. My chest constricted, my throat hurt, my stomach twisted, and it was one of the best feelings ever. We laughed for a long time, not because of Danny's stupid joke, but because the situation we were in was too ridiculous. It was either laugh or cry.

I didn't do crying, so laughing it was.

Once we were done laughing - which took a while - we sat on the floor, ice cream carton and sodas and chips surrounding us.

"I'm so hungry it's not even funny," Danny said, dipping one of the chips in the ice cream then eating it, whilst taking a sip of Diet Coke.

"What is it with boys and being animals when it came to food?" I shook my head at him, sticking with sipping from my Diet Coke.

"What?" he looked offended. His mouth full, he added, "I'm hungry!"

I shook my head at him, but not without laughing. He huffed offensively, but continued to stuff his face nonetheless. "So," I started. "What are we going to do for five days here?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, we have food, and we have a place to sleep. Plus, we have the entire school to ourselves." At that last one, he turned to look at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I gave him a look. "We will not vandalize the school, Danny."

"Aw, come on, why not?" he pouted.

"Because we may be trapped here, and the school may be in a lot more trouble than us, but this is still school property, and we're going to have to pay for anything we destroy."

"Well, I'm sure your parents won't miss the expenses of, say," he looked around thoughtfully, then turned back to me, "Mr. Lancer's office?"

I couldn't help it. The idea was too tempting. "Okay, I give in. First thing tomorrow, we destroy Lancer's office just cuz we feel like it."

"Yes!" he raised his arms in triumph. "This is going to be the most fun we'll have all year."

"Right." I said. "Fun."

At that moment, my phone started ringing. What shocked us both so hard wasn't the suddenness of it; it was the stupid ringtone. Kanye West's and Jay-Z's '_Niggas In Paris_' rang through the air, scaring us both out of our wits. When I brought out my phone and checked the ID, I scowled. "Really, Tuck?" I said when I brought my phone to my ear, "Niggas in Paris? _Really_?"

"It's catchy!" was his only defense. "Anyway, I couldn't find your notes or Danny when I went and looked, but that's okay, because school's cancelled tomorrow because of the storm."

"Yeah, I know-"

"By the way, did you hear?"

I glanced nervously at Danny. "Hear what?"

"There are rumors that two students are trapped inside the school because of the storm," he explained, amusement lacing his words. "Which two poor blokes do you think they are?"

I gave Danny a look, then put Tucker on speaker and placed the phone between us. "Take a good guess," Danny said sarcastically, as he'd heard everything Tucker'd said.

There was a pause on the other end, but it was soon broken by an outburst of laughing. "_No freaking way_!" He exclaimed. "You and Danny? Trapped in school? Alone?"

"Yes," I said meaningfully, not appreciating the tone of his voice. "This is just for a few days."

Oops. Wrong thing to say.

"A few _days_?" he asked. "You two, alone, in the school, for a few days. Are you freaking serious?"

Oh crap. He was right.

The weight of what he was saying and the situation we were in crashed like a full truck upon my shoulders. I was trapped in the school. For a few days. With Danny. My best friend. My best friend that I'm in love with. And we're going to be alone. Together.

Right. Fun.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there you go! I'm sorry it's a bit short and a bit filler-y, I guess, but... Eh! The interesting stuff's coming up, I promise xD.

Anyway, go do your awesome thing and review!


	3. Water Fights

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Danny Phantom (Why must I keep reminding myself of that horrible truth every time?)

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**Water Fights**

Looking at the cushions from afar, they'd seem comfortable and soft to the eye. You'd feel the pull of sinking yourself into them, because sleeping on them seems comfortable.

As the light from the floor-to-ceiling window hit my eyes and I came to consciousness, I realized how wrong I was.

I groaned, tilting my neck into different positions to loosen the knots forming. My back ached, I'd slept in a weird position on my arm, and the light was hitting my eyes directly. Note to self: next time, take the couch.

I sat up, rubbing my neck, squinting away from the light. I'd forgotten about the huge windows in the library. That was going to be a problem. Maybe I could get Danny to fly up and install some curtains or something…

Speaking of the halfa…

He was still asleep, a few feet away from me. He was sleeping on his back, and the light hadn't hit his eyes yet. He looked so… young and relaxed sleeping, I couldn't help but think. Taking the opportunity, I stared at him. Usually, when he was awake, he'd have dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and too much ghost fights. Today, though, those circles were gone, replaced by a completely peaceful expression. His chest rose and fell in slow rhythms, and his hair ruffled slightly.

I almost jumped a foot in the air when he suddenly went, "You're burning a hole in my face, Sam."

I quickly turned away, and I could feel a blush creep all the way from my cheeks to my neck. "I was just, um…"

I dared a look in his direction, and he had opened his eyes, giving me an amused look. "Admiring the view?"

Since coming up with an excuse wouldn't be in my favor - mumbling _um_ would be a huge giveaway - I decided to go with sarcasm. "Yes, Daniel," I said, "I was admiring the view that is the drool leaking from your mouth."

His eyes slightly widened, and he quickly snapped his face up and wiped his mouth. I laughed at the panicked expression on his face, more at ease that we were in familiar territory. "Good morning, by the way," I added, stretching.

There was a moment of silence as we stretched and yawned. You know when you wake up, it takes you a while to absorb consciousness and to actually get up? That was basically that half-awake, half-asleep moment we were in.

After our moment of silence, he bluntly said, "I'm hungry."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Seriously? You basically ate all the ice cream last night and you're _still _hungry?"

Unaware of my accusatory tone, he simply nodded with a "Yeah."

I got up, and started stretching while telling him, "Well, what would you like to eat for breakfast? Cafeteria crap or vending machine crap?"

Getting up also, he gave me a look. "Come on, I bet you there's something decent down there."

Sighing in defeat, I started towards the cafeteria with him. I wasn't so hungry, but the thought of food made my stomach growl.

We wove through the tables and entered the storage room. Danny had the clever idea of opening it from the inside so that I could enter it if he was asleep or whatever. Digging more through the shelves, I came across a plate of apples. Grabbing one and taking a bite, I turned to him and said, "Breakfast."

He grabbed one of the apples and popped it in his mouth. "This is all you're going to eat?" he asked, his mouth full. Ugh. Boys.

"Do you have any better alternatives?" to emphasize that, I scanned the shelves around me. He gave me a challenging look and started digging through the drawers and cupboards in the place. He briskly examined boxes and cupboards, until he finally hit the jackpot when he opened the refrigerator. I went over to him and found lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, a few meat loafs - shudders - some pieces of leftover chicken, and bottles of water, as well as ketchup and mustard and mayonnaise. There was also some loafs of bread and eggs and cartons of milk.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Danny grinned. Setting down the apple, he took two eggs out. "Now, this is a proper breakfast."

I stood in his way when he tried to head towards the stove. "No." I said. "No way in hell are you eating eggs while I'm here."

"Aw, come on," he argued, "there's no cereal in here, and I'm hungry."

I took the eggs from him and placed them back in the fridge. "_No_."

He rolled his eyes at me and went, "Fine." He settled with making himself a grilled cheese sandwich - this storage room was also a kitchen, we discovered, as there was a stove and a toaster and a sink - and I settled with my apple and a glass of milk. We settled on one of the tables in the cafeteria and ate our breakfast in silence.

Halfway through with his sandwich, Danny broke the silence and said, "This is too weird. Usually the cafeteria is the loudest place in the entire school."

"Right?" I agreed. We finished our food, and I insisted on washing our plates. He rolled his eyes, but my glare was enough to shut him up and drag him along with my as we re-entered the kitchen/storage room. We headed towards the sink and started washing our hands, as well as the plates we'd used.

"Can we trash Lancer's office after this?" Danny asked, dragging the little water hose attached to the sink all over the plate.

"Do you want the man to suffer a stroke, Fenton?" I asked, giving him an amused half-smile. "I mean, the poor man probably suffers enough of those just by grading your papers."

Danny narrowed his eyes at me competitively. "Yeah, I heard I had that effect on people."

I gave him a look, one that clearly said, What kind of comeback is that? when he suddenly grinned and pointed the water hose at me. I only had enough time to gape and widen my eyes when I was suddenly hit with a shower of water.

After thoroughly drenching my face, Danny brought the hose back and started laughing. "You should see your face," he said, his voice high-pitched and hoarse because of all the laughing.

"I'm guessing," I brought out my own water hose, "that it looked something like _this_!" At the last word, I pulled my hose into his face, moving it up and down to soak him from head to toe.

Once I started laughing, he managed to say, "Game on, Manson!" before aiming the hose right back at me. I tried to avoid the avalanche of water while simultaneously aiming my own avalanche at him, but multitasking was never really my thing.

Danny, however, had no intention of avoiding me at all. Instead, he launched towards me, water gushing from my hose all over him, until he was right in front of me. So fast I couldn't react, the nozzle was ripped out of my hands, and I was on my back on the floor, Danny on top of me.

I noticed that the water stopped coming, and I was panting heavily. The awkward boy above me grinned, both nozzles in his hands.  
"Danny…" I said slowly, trying to use my silkiest, most persuasive voice. "You don't want to do what I think you're going to do."

"And why wouldn't I wanna do that?" his smile was getting more Cheshire by the moment, his blue eyes twinkling, the overhead lights making them look a darker hue.  
Great, I was about to drown right here on the storage room floor and I was thinking about Danny's eyes.

"Okay, okay," I raised my hands up in surrender, focusing on something other than his eyes, like pleading my case against death. "How about a bargain?"

He lowered the nozzles a few inches, and narrowed his eyes at me suggestively. "I'm listening."

"How about I let you eat your eggs?" I suggested, opting for an innocent, good girl smile.

"Really?" he brightened up, looking like he didn't believe I would even offer something like that. I nodded fast to let him know I was so okay with it. "Well, in that case…"

Danny started putting away the nozzles, an innocent look on his face, when suddenly water washed all over me, drenching me and soaking through my clothes as if I'd stepped into the shower or fell into the ocean.

"DANNY!"

* * *

Let me tell you something about being drenched in water while the weather outside was freezing: it sucked. Sure, the heaters in the school were on, and the water wasn't turned to cold, but still, it was horrible.

A few yells and punches later, I was stalking my way to the girls' locker room, Danny hot on my trails, _still _laughing. I wanted to maintain my firm composure, but you couldn't really control the smile that takes over whenever you see Danny, water dripping from his clothes and hair, his face alight.

I shook my head, as if shaking the thought away. Stop thinking about Danny. Stop thinking about Danny.

I kept chanting that mantra as I bent over the waste basket, the one where loads of gym clothes were dumped to be borrowed for gym class in case of emergencies. I tried on the first pair of shorts I found, but realized that a size small meant really short-shorts - the kinds Paulina would gladly strut in. Checking them in the mirror, I also realized that my underwear was sticking up, as the band ended a lot of inches below my stomach. While I was searching for something a little larger, I came across a red t-shirt. I held it against my chest and saw that it was a size larger, but I shrugged, set it against the basket, and took off my wet shirt. I carefully laid it down on one of the benches to dry, and walked back to the basket.

"Hey, Sam," I heard Danny say, "you got any-"

I swirled around to find Danny a few steps into the room, and he'd stopped, widening his eyes. I blushed furiously, realizing I was still in my bra - to make it worse, my Hello Kitty black lace bra. _Hello freaking Kitty_.

"Danny!" I yelled, reaching instinctively to the shirt and hold it against my chest. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

"S-Sorry," he stammered, looking away, red tinting his cheeks. "The guy's l-locker room had no t-shirts, so I thought there were some, um, here."

For the first time, I noticed that Danny was shirtless. If it was possible, I blushed even more, trying to avert my eyes like he was.

While he was still looking away, I quickly put the t-shirt on. Thankfully, it was long enough to cover the lack of clothing that is the shorts, hiding the strip of visible underwear. Clearing my throat, I said, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice, "It's okay, you can turn around now."

He turned back to me with an embarrassed and sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I tried to brush it off, but I knew I was still blushing. I couldn't meet his eyes, so I gestured to the basket. "Just… learn to knock next time, will you?"

"S-Sure," he stuttered, taking cautious steps towards me. Once he reached the basket, I stepped back to give him space to examine the t-shirts. I took the opportunity to do a little exploration of his body myself - no shame there, he had no Hello Kitty bra to be ashamed of - and almost did a double take. I hadn't seen Danny shirtless in a long time - since he never really preferred to take his shirt off during the summer, and in the few times he did, he was always under the water so I would never really see anything. Danny's arms, which used to look awkward and lanky hidden beneath his t-shirt, were bulging with slight traces of muscle enough to make me want to grab them and squeeze. Muscles bulged from his stomach, even as he was bending forward, and he had a hell of a pack that would almost put Taylor Lautner into shame. It wasn't the usual bulgy six-pack that kind of jutted out and didn't look so complimentary, but the kind that were just _there_, that you knew if you punched his stomach he wouldn't feel a thing because he had a pack of steel right there.

The sudden movement of him snapping up from the basket, holding a grey t-shirt, caused me to blink away the glazed expression I'm sure I must've had. I quickly averted my eyes to his face, which was tinted with red - like mine was, I'm sure. I took one last longing gaze at his naked torso as he lifted the t-shirt above his head and then abruptly looked away when his face was visible.

I never considered how ghost fighting would improve his physique, but oh, my, how I should have, because I had _not _been prepared for that.

"-doesn't keep t-shirts in the locker room?" he rambled. He was talking to me? Oops. "I mean, either guys like Dash really love staring at their naked torsos in the mirror so much they'd count on the school for t-shirts, or the school just doesn't care if guys walk around shirtless."

"I think it's the former," I snapped out of it, commenting with a snicker.

"Yeah, definitely the former," he chuckled, leaning his back against the basket. "Man, I didn't think we were _that _soaked."

I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms across my chest. "And whose fault was that?"

"Well, excuse me for having a little fun," He held his hands up in mock-surrender. "Nice shorts, by the way."

At first I was confused, but then I blushed, remembering the too-short-shorts.

"These shorts," I started, trying to will the blush off my face while maintaining a determined look, "happen to belong to Paulina."

He cocked up an eyebrow. "They're in the basket. How would you know they belonged to Paulina?"

"Because, only an evil spawn from hell with slutty tendencies would prefer wearing shorts like this than what us mere mortals wear," I explained, bending over the basket to find a larger pair.

"Or," I heard him say, "maybe it's because it makes their butts look bigger from this angle."

I immediately straightened up to find him tilting his head to the left, his eyes on my butt. Grabbing a t-shirt, I slapped him across the arm and yelled, "Pervert!"

He started laughing instead of nervously sputtering like I expected him to. Huh? Wasn't Danny the awkward guy who never commented on girl's body parts and blushed furiously when I'd say the word 'boobs'?

I mentioned this to him - because, really, it was too bizarre - but the only thing he offered was, "I'm a grown man now, Sammy. I can handle boobs."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad women's upper bodies amuse you so much."

"Lower bodies aren't bad either," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing!"

* * *

**A/N:** Random fun chapter. Hope you liked it!

Please review! x


	4. Exploring The School

**Author's Note:** You guys are so awesome! Your reviews really mean the world to me - thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Danny Phantom or the stuff (yeah... stuff) mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
**Exploring The School**

Against all reason, we ended up right in front of Mr. Lancer's office. And by office I mean the main classroom in the English wing. Since the man taught so many subjects it was creepy, he got the biggest class in the wing.

I'd changed out of my shorts - with newly not-so-awkward-with-the-word-boobs-anymore-Danny out of the locker room - into ones much more sensible and comfortable. There were no large sizes in the basket, unfortunately, so the most suitable ones reached about my mid-thighs, and were hugging my butt too tightly for my liking. It was either those or the Paulina shorts, so I went with what I had.

Light leaked in from all the windows, casting a bright yet forlorn look to the atmosphere. The school was dead silent - which was just plain weird, since I hadn't seen it this silent since ever. The only sound was our shoes scraping against the linoleum as we pushed open the door to Lancer's office and entered.

Danny whistled out as he closed the door behind him. "The room looks so much bigger with Lancer not in it."

I turned to give him a look. "That wasn't very nice."

He shrugged, giving me a look that said 'well, _I'm _not very nice'. We made our way into the room, and the first place we targeted was the desk. "Now, young grasshopper," he said, deepening his voice and speaking with a slight hoarseness, "let the master teach you the proper ways to trash someone's office without getting busted."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that. "We're going to be in the school alone for days, and there are no other suspects than us, and you think playing it safe is necessary?"

He shrugged. "That way it's fun."

"Oh come on," I pushed him aside playfully with my shoulder and opened the drawer. I started rummaging through it, hoping I would find anything interesting we can use to leave our mark yet not be detected, like Danny wanted.

"All that's in here," I said as I rifled through the papers, "are random notes and papers and"- upon examining some random cutouts from copybooks- "confiscated notes."

"Give me!" He snatched the notes I was holding out of my hands, a jittery look on his face. Really, he looked like a child who just received a cookie.

"This is _ours_," he said with raised eyebrows. "Look, that's my handwriting."

I took the notes from him and looked at them; he was right, it was our notes. Thankfully we took to not discussing ghost stuff using notes that can be easily looked at later by a teacher or a janitor or a stray student, so the only things on the paper were random phrases like 'I'M BORED' - I remember Danny wrote that - and 'Can we throw spitballs at Lancer's head and see who he blames first?' - I remember that one _clearly_ because, not only had we gotten caught, but Mr. Lancer saw the note and gave us all detention (even _me_, who'd clearly wrote underneath it how bad an idea it was) - and 'Wipe the drool off your face, Daniel, it's almost as bad as losing your pants' - without guessing, that one was me.

Once I was done reading some of them, I started folding them up and stuffing them into the hem of the shorts since it had no pockets.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked questioningly, looking up from the desk drawers to what I was doing.

"Collecting memories," I explained briefly.

We rummaged through anything we can find - the small closet in the corner, the other drawers in his desk, literally everywhere, but the class was just like Lancer - boring and full of old English quotes.

"Okay, I have an idea," Danny popped up as I was looking through the massive book collection he'd thrown in the small closet. "We spray paint the words, 'Lancer is a loser' on the walls."

"With what spray paint?" I asked sarcastically, dusting my hands together and closing the closet, having found nothing there. He seemed to remember, and his expression turned dejected. "This man is good," he finally said as he started searching through the desk one more time. "He doesn't keep any personal things in here other than his stupid books and some pictures of himself and his sister. I mean, come on, what teacher-" he cut himself off mid-sentence to frown. When I asked him what was wrong, he replied with a confused look on his face, "There's like another compartment here."

I went over to him and found out what he was talking about. There, underneath all the wads of paper, was a black wooden square that would be mistaken for the end of the desk had it not been for its uneven edges - it was so obvious, yet at the same time, it wasn't. Damn that Mr. Lancer, he really was good.

Danny wriggled the square thing free until he removed it and the papers on top of it onto the desk table.

"No," he said as we both gaped, "freaking," he made to grab the contents, "way."  
It wasn't Playboy, but it was close.

Mr. Lancer was reading the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy.

"This can't be real," Danny said as he stared at the three paperbacks. "Don't pinch me."

"Come on, they're not so… bad," I tried to shrug it off, but aside from all the porn in it, it was just a cheesy cheese novel. With lots of sex. That obviously guys would not be interested in - the lovey dovey stuff, and even if they do buy it for the porn, it wasn't as out there as others that weren't so popular and so were all about what they wanted. Still. Guys having these books was one thing. _Mr. Lancer_, though…

"Not so bad?" Danny had the widest grin on his face that you'd think he'd just discovered the cure to cancer in the compartment, not some books. "Sam, I heard these were major chick flick pornos."

"Lancer is a single man," I tried defending our poor English teacher, "maybe he just has… needs."

Oh my God. Did I really just say that?

"You did _not _just say that."

So at that point, it was either me going down, or Lancer going down. And since he gave me a B once on what I thought was a perfectly fine term paper, it was definitely him who was going down.

"Yeah, I didn't," I told him as we turned back to the books. "The only thing that bothers me is that he hides them in the school. I mean, what if someone walks in on him…" I blushed. Danny and I were really close. But not _that _close. "You know."

He just shook his head, the grin still on his face, seemingly unaffected with what I was saying. "Who cares? What matters is what we can do with this…" he tapped his chin mockingly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you think I can blackmail him with this and make him give me straight A's for the rest of the semester?"  
I only looked up from the books to give him a look. "No, you cannot."

"But-"

I just raised both my eyebrows at him, challenging him to argue further. He snapped his mouth shut and said, dejectedly, "Okay fine. But I still think we can use this."  
A thought occurred to me, and as a wide grin of my own spread across my face, I turned to Danny. He had the same look. To any outsider we would look like two evil villains planning our next crime.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked just to be sure.

"Oh," I smirked coyly, "this is gonna be _good_."

* * *

"_Sam, I'm hungry_."

How many times have I heard Danny ask that since this morning? Seven times. Seven independent, random times. I didn't know how he could've gotten so hungry so fast. I mean, for me, I could literally go days without eating, the only source of energy coming from an apple and some juice, due to my outrageous schedule - really, one time, my parents had accidentally booked me piano lessons, conversational French, violin, etiquette, a fashion course, and cooking lessons a few minutes from each other every day right after school. I lost more than ten pounds that week.

Danny and Tucker helped restore me again though, since they conjured up all the fattening foods that didn't contain meat that they could think of. Pizza. Ice cream. Sodas. Soy burgers. French fries. Anything that contained chocolate. Gained them right on the spot.

Anyway, back to the present. We'd gotten ourselves some food from the cafeteria - and I don't know how, but somehow he managed to convince me to let him make those eggs (but I'm pretty sure that infamous pout of him was involved).

I was about to sit down on a random table with my tray - this time I'd opted for some cheese sandwiches and an apple - when Danny said, "Can we eat someplace else?"

"This isn't a mall cafeteria, Danny, we don't exactly have a lot of options to choose from," I told him, yet I hadn't sat down either.

"I actually have an idea," he said, and suddenly, he started looking a little shy. "I want to show you something."

Confused, I followed him out of the cafeteria and down the hall. He was walking a few steps ahead of me, and from his speedy stride, I could tell he was excited. Was there a dark room full of Goth things in the school that I didn't know about?

"Where-"

"You'll see."

I scowled, hating the confusion and the expectancy I felt. Contrary to what my parents might believe, I hated surprises, ever since that 'amazing birthday party' my parents threw me when I was four or something. Three words: pink, frilly, dress.

Like a good girl, I stayed silent and followed him through the halls. He then stopped when we reached what looked like the gym's blue doors, but we were in the wrong hallway.

"A shortcut to the gym?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously. "Even better."

Balancing his tray using one hand, he pushed open the blue doors and we walked inside.

It wasn't a gym at all. It was a pool.

It was a basic rectangular pool, covering about 25 yards of the room. There were bleachers on the left side, just like the gym, except the floors were white tile, and there was a gigantic, conspicuous pool smack in the middle.

I blurted, "Our school has a _pool_?"

"Yep," Danny grinned. "Cool, right? Apparently, it's one of the school's best kept secrets - at least, according to Principal Ishiyama."

"What's the point of having a pool if it isn't being used?" I asked as we started taking a few more steps into the room until we were a few feet away from the edge of the pool.

He shrugged. "Don't know - all I know is that it's been here for a while and is fully functional, chlorinated and cleaned and all that."

Huh. Just when I thought our school couldn't get weirder.

"Maybe this is some kind of new development they're going to unveil by the end of this year or the start of next year or something," Danny mused. "But who cares. It's here now for our entertainment."

We sat down on the floor. Danny suggested we make this pool like our picnic spot, since we couldn't go outside. I agreed, but reminded him that we needed blankets next time.

We ate our lunch, making small conversation here and there. He told me that his parents had called him before he'd gone to sleep last night - I was already asleep by that time and was so out of it I hadn't even heard the phone ring - which made me feel a pang of hurt that none of my parents had even bothered to call to check up on me. I brushed that thought straight away though when I remembered what I was late for in the first place.

"Did you try and ask your parents to get the school to turn off the Ghost Shield?" I asked, since we were on the topic and since the question had been bothering me.  
He gave me a look. "Tried? I practically started begging. I spun all the ridiculous theories I could come up with - one of them included The Lunch Lady in a tutu."

I laughed at the image. "Or how about Technus invading the computer lab to research porn?"

"Or Ember breaking into the school just so it would be known that _she broke into the school_."

We went on like that for a while, spinning theories on why specific ghosts would break into the school in a storm like this.

"Oh my God, how about Johnny?" I said, a mental image forming in my head. "He could bring all the human girls he cheats with on Kitty here because, really, why in the world would she look for him in a _school_? She'd never know anything."

"Poor Shadow," Danny shook his head, and then we started laughing.

After coming up with some more stories, I brought out the notes in the hem of my shorts and we started reading them and reminiscing about the good ol' times. We started commenting about everything and remembering the moment we'd passed it and how we'd gotten caught and Lancer's face when he'd read Tucker's spitball thing. We kept laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I didn't know what I was worried of. I mean, yeah, sure, I was missing a lot of things that I was going to be in a lot of trouble for when we get back home, but this was fun. I mean, we didn't have the nagging prodding of ghosts and school and homework and parents or any of those annoying worries in our minds, because, really, we had no choice _but _to be free for a while. So hanging out with Danny, just the two of us, in a stress-free environment: it was nice.

We quieted down, finished with our laughing. Our food had been finished a while ago, so we just sat there in comfortable silence for a while (I know, I didn't add _un_ at the beginning of _comfortable._ That's how good it was). After a few moments, Danny got up, and held his hand out to me. I thought nothing at the gesture, and grabbed onto his hand as he helped pull me up and-

-and throw me right into the pool.

I only had about one second to gasp before I hit the freezing water. I hit the surface, and from the shock, swam in a frenzy to get back out of the water and to breathe air. Once I broke the surface, I angrily shoved away the hair that had gotten onto my face to glare at the halfa, who was laughing. "_Danny Fenton_!"

He didn't retort, he just simply took off his shirt - don't stare don't stare don't stare - and jumped into the water, cannonball form.

Even though I was already wet, I instinctively turned away and held my hands in front of me protectively when he hit the water. Once he submerged, I turned back to him, forcing everything I had in the glare I was shooting him. "I hate you."

"I'm too busy being highly amused to care," he grinned, splashing his head around to get his hair off his eyes. Unlike any normal person, I thought wryly.

"Danny, this is just too much water in one day," I shook my head at him, but was secretly enjoying the way the water felt around me and the sensation of floating around and swimming and being wet. I hadn't gone swimming in so long I was surprised I still remembered how to.

"What?" he flashed me a challenging look. "Scared of the scary water, Sammy?"

However he'd wanted me to react, it worked, because I narrowed my eyes at him, and said, "Oh, you're going to get it now, Fenton."

So that is how, Danny and I started splashing each other mercilessly - even if, again, we were already wet - laughing and swimming around. It was so much fun that it made talking seem like a waste of time.

Kinda think of it, I'd never gone swimming with Danny before - except there were those few times where we'd gone to the pool as kids during the summer - and in that moment, I mentally scolded myself for not doing so.

There came an opening, where I'd just splashed him and he was still turned away, to which I'd swam towards him before he could turn back around and caught him by the neck.

I flung his head down the water, and pulled it up again after a few seconds. "Give up?" I asked.

He gave me a coy smile. "Never."

His arms circled my waist and he pulled me down. He'd apparently already forgotten that I'd already had my grip on him, so I used it to pull him down with me.  
At first, we were just fighting in each other's arms, trying to escape each other's grips, but then we stilled.

I could hear nothing but that slight hollow sound you hear in your ears when you were under water. My vision was only slightly blurry, but I saw Danny perfectly in front of me. Only a few inches away, his lips slightly parted as a few small bubbles escaped. His hands remained on my waist, and despite the coldness of the water and my t-shirt, my skin burned where his hands rested. His eyes, on the other hand, froze me over - the blue in his eyes was brought out by the contrast of the blue water surrounding us so that his eyes sparkled.

I've never felt such a strong desire to kiss him before, but in that moment, it washed over me, drenching me as if it was the water around me. I wanted his lips on mine, scorching and warm against the cold. I wanted his touch to spread further than just my waist. I wanted him.

Unfortunately, my lungs had other plans.

Due to the stupid thing called oxygen, we broke the surface of the water, inhaling deeply since we'd been under for quite some time. The spell broken, his hands left my waist, and mine left his neck, and an awkward tension settled over us.

Stupid oxygen.

"Well," he cleared his throat, trying to clear some of the awkwardness in the air. "I don't know about you, but a shower sounds really good right now."

"Agreed," I nodded, and we both started swimming towards the edge. The tension was still there, but now that we weren't touching, it was a little better. The tension, I mean - definitely not the overwhelming desire to kiss him. That was still there.

We got out of the pool easily, careful not to slip on the floor. If I thought we'd been drenched before, I was wrong. Right now, we were drenched _and _cold.  
I turned to glare at him again. "I still hate you."

He just grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

He had no idea just how much I did.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah. Fluffy fluff. My favorite kind of fluff xD. Anyway, what did you think of this one?

Reviewww x


	5. Unsaid Words

**Author's Note: **Heeyyy you lovely readers! You absolutely amazed me with the amount of reviews you left on the last chapter. Thank you so much!

So... if you're reading this on your phone\iPod\whatever, you will not notice that... this story finally has a cover! Yay! Found the picture on weheartit and thought it was suitable - of course for something you're yet to know ;). So... Yay for the cover!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Danny Phantom... Or the picture I used for the cover... *Sigh* These things just depress me.

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
**Unsaid Words**

Here's a fun fact: the school, while continually providing soap in the bathrooms, has no such policy to the locker room showers. The soaps I found in some of the stalls were tiny, and the only thing they could scrub was my thumb. I don't know whether it was because we had a lot of gym and so a lot of girls used all the soap, or if it was because the janitors just forget to replace them sometimes. However it turned out that way, the girl's locker room had no soap.

I groaned. I had already stripped out of my wet clothes, a towel wrapped around me. In my arms, I was carrying a new set of clothes to wear - another t-shirt, this one a bigger size, and the Paulina shorts, unfortunately. Danny was lucky - he only had to find other shorts since he hadn't ruined his t-shirt.

I sighed, and when the thought of Danny and t-shirts spurred the memory of earlier today when he'd come into the ladies' locker room to find a t-shirt, I got the idea of getting soap from the men's locker room.

I padded across the floor from the ladies' to the men's, blushing slightly that I was walking the school's floors in nothing but a towel. Before fully entering the locker room, I poked my head in to make sure that Danny was already inside the stall and not still changing. When I heard the splash of the water, I entered, trying to walk as quietly as possible to avoid him noticing my innocent slip-in.

Unfortunately, the water was apparently not loud enough to drown out the accidental bump I had with one of the benches, because he suddenly said, "Who's there?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just me," I tried to make myself sound as innocent as possible. "And by the way, if I were a murderer, you would've been dead right now just because of a stupid cliché question."

"Sam?" he suddenly sounded frantic. "What are you doing? This is the men's locker room; get out!"

"Oh, relax," I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He could be more of a girl than I was sometimes. "I'm just here to get some soap because there's none in the ladies'."

"What is it with this school?" I heard him mutter to himself. The shower stalls came into view, and I saw one with the curtain drawn and steam rising from it, indicating that that was where Danny was. Just thinking that that was the place Danny was taking a shower in… Naked…

I blushed furiously and tried to shake the image out of my head. Liking my best friend as more than a friend was one thing. Imagining him naked was just plain creepy.

I went over to the adjacent stall to where he was and scanned it for soap. Finding a big, fat lump of purple soap in the small disk, I entered the stall and reached for it. When it was in my hand, it was like a light bulb lighted up above my head as an idea occurred to me.

If I had the opportunity to mess with Danny, then oh, why not.

I discreetly placed the soap back, then took off the towel and hung it up. I threw my clothes on the bench in front of the stall and scraped the curtain closed.  
When I turned the faucet and water starting falling down on me, I heard Danny squeak, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Taking a shower."

"Sam, are you crazy?" I had to keep myself from laughing, because I could almost see the panic in his voice rather than hear it. "Or gender confused, or something? You're a girl, and I'm a boy; we can't take showers in the same place!"

His voice had risen up several octaves in his panicked rant, making a grin spread across my face. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"In _here_? _Now_?"

I ignored the panicked inquiry in his voice and continued, saying, "After we get out of here, and we'll probably be all over the news, so Fenton - not Phantom this time - would be famous. If Paulina came to you and told you she liked you now, and it was so obvious it was because of your new fame, would you date her or not?"

The question took us both by surprise. I mean, I was only going to say the first random thing that came to my mind, but I realized that that question had been bugging me for some time.

"Um, I guess, but it really wouldn't be the way I'd wanted it, but-" he cut himself off with a frustrated, "I don't know! Can we talk about this later, when we're not here?"

"No, come on," I stood under the faucet and let the water run all over my body, "I wanna know now."

He was silent. I used the opportunity to rub the soap all over me and savor in the feel of a great shower. In my book, a shower can be the cure to anything - it's the best place to think, best place to feel things you couldn't feel before, best place to just let your worries fade off your shoulders for a while and then come face them with a clear mind and heart. I'd always imagined that every scrap of dirt on my body was all my worries, and as they'd get washed away by the water down the drain, my worries would follow.

I was massaging my hair when he finally answered. "No, I guess not."

I raised both my eyebrows in pleased surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," his tone had gotten softer, as if he was embarrassed. "I mean, I don't really think I like her anymore."

I kid you not, I had to rest my back against the wall behind me as to not fall. "You… You don't?"

He didn't reply, and, knowing Danny, he'd probably shrugged, and then remembered that I couldn't see him, since he said, "Yeah."

Danny didn't like Paulina anymore. Danny, who'd had a crush on Paulina since _forever_, didn't like her anymore.

I couldn't help the huge grin that came over me then. I was smiling so hard I was scared my cheeks might fall off. "Well, that's great," I blurted before I could think about it.

"And why is that?" the skeptical tone in his voice made me aware of how that sounded.

"Um," I frantically searched through my head for a reason other than the obvious one: that I had a chance now. "Because… I didn't want to see you pawning over something that was never going to happen."

Whew. That was a good save.

"And why," I heard the anger in his voice and was taken aback, "don't you think that it would happen?"

"Um, because she's popular and you're kind of… not?" I said with a 'duh' tone in my voice.

"So what you're saying is that I have no chance with her whatsoever."

"Um…" I didn't know how to answer without probably saying the wrong thing, so I decided with just being honest. "Yes."

The water in his stall abruptly stopped, and he I heard his feet scrape against the tiled floor as his curtain was drawn back. "Danny?" I asked, shutting my water off as well. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere," sarcasm dripped from every word, "just to search a yearbook and find me a girl that I actually have a shot with. I mean, I _am _a loser, right?"  
"What are you talking about?" I frowned to myself, tugging at my towel and wrapping it around myself. I dared to peek out of the curtains to see his clothing situation, and thankfully, he had already gotten back into his shorts.

"I'm talking about you thinking that I'm a total loser," he explained, using a towel to angrily dry his hair.

"I didn't say that," unable to handle how small I felt hiding behind a quaint white curtain, I got out of the stall and walked over to him. "I said I'm glad you won't be wasting your time on someone like Paulina."

"That's the point, Sam," he glanced at me, a hurt and angry expression on his face. "You think that lowly of me?"

I gaped at where this conversation was heading. "What? No! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what did you mean?" Even though, in his attire of only black shorts with still-wet towel-dried hair, I would've been completely awestruck and staring hungrily at him, this time, I was just astonished. I mean, how could he think that that was what I meant?

"I just meant…" I trailed off, not finding a better excuse than the one I'd originally made up. I really wanted to tell him that I just meant that his mind wasn't on Paulina anymore, meaning that there was a higher possibility that his thoughts would wander over to me, but I can't really tell him _that_.

Apparently I'd been too quiet for too long, mulling over what I should say, since his expression darkened, and he said, "That's what I thought."

"Danny, wait!" When he made for grabbing his t-shirt and walking out of the locker room, his towel wrapped around his neck, I jogged after him. "That is not what I meant, I promise!"

"Then what," he spun around so quickly I had to stumble on my own feet before I hit his chest, so that I was only a few inches from him. His sentence was cut off as he paused as well at our close proximity. His breath washed over my cheek, and his voice was low and soft as his jaw hardened and he said, "Then what did you mean?"

I was about to explain something, come up with another lie, tell him that he was too good for Paulina, and that popular status didn't matter, when I found out there was a little truth to what he was saying. Being better people pushed aside, I did believe that there was no way Paulina would ever want to date him. She didn't know how amazing he was - how sweet and funny and awkwardly charming - but that was her own problem. The whole social status… Yeah. He was right. I did think she was too popular for him, too out of his league. And that, in turn, made the whole loser thing pop up automatically.

So I couldn't lie again on something like that, because it didn't involve my feelings for him. So I just gulped nervously, and blurted out the only thing I could think of, "I'm sorry."

His mouth slightly parted and the hurt look was back. It was gone in almost a second though, because his expression turned impassive, and he turned around and started walking away from me.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," I was starting to get angry myself. "That's it? You're not gonna even give me a chance to explain?"

"Do you know how it feels?" he said randomly, turning to face me again. "To be the only kid in our trio who's a loser?"

"What?" I couldn't believe he actually thought that. "Everyone in the school consistently calls me a freak, and Tucker is the biggest techno-geek in the entire school, and you think _you're_ the loser? You're freaking Danny Phantom, Danny!"

"Danny Phantom doesn't help my future," he deadpanned. "You may be called a freak, but at least you know exactly who you are. You get the best grades in class and are enrolled in a thousand classes that would score you all the colleges you apply to. Tucker knows what he wants to do in his future and his love for it is only going to get him there."

"But you know what _you_ want to be too," I argued. "You want to be an astronaut. And Danny Phantom helps the future of your town, Danny! You're a hero."  
He snorted. "Not to you, apparently."

"Do you _hear _yourself?" I couldn't help the slight raise in my voice. I mean, really, he was just being plain ridiculous. "When did you even start to think like this?"

"I didn't have to _start_ thinking about anything, Sam, it's always been there. Out of the three of us, I'm the loser, I'm the one who will constantly get bullied, I'm the one who will end up probably working at the Nasty Burger after high school because, like you said, I can't even live up to a hot girl's standards, much less a hot college's."

This wasn't just about Paulina, I realized. This was deeper.

And I may or may not have implied it to him, making it much more real.

Once I realized that he wasn't really made at my comment at all, but what lay beneath it, I only managed a despondent, "Danny…"

He just shook his head and walked out the door.

I was left there in the locker room, wet and clad in only a towel. Why, why did I have to ask him that? Why did I have to react to what he said at all? I _knew _Danny was sensitive about that stuff, I should've known he would think my reply meant something like that. Why couldn't I just have manned up and just told him what I really meant?

Because that's what love does to you, I realized, remembering that old saying. It makes you do stupid things.

I stayed a long while in the locker room, refusing to get out. I still hadn't absorbed everything he'd said. Was I that bad a friend? How had I never noticed it before? I know Danny always had troubles with his academic achievements and his social life, but never had I thought that he was so upset about them. I was his _best friend_, for God's sakes, I should've known.

I guess it's that part that killed me the most. Not that he hadn't told me, because I get that things like that were just too personal. Not that he took what I said too literally that he would think that I would ever think of him like that. What killed me is that I hadn't noticed. I knew how bad I felt when he'd never notice the little slips here and there that I'd leave to try and tell him of my unsaid feelings, so knowing that when he'd been doing the same thing - albeit for a different reason - and I never noticed, hurt. He shouldn't have to feel that way and go through all that alone. Hell, he shouldn't have to ever feel that way, period.

I didn't know what to do. I knew that no matter what I tried to tell him, he wouldn't just get over it. So for the moment, I realized that getting dressed and to stop my moping would be the first thing I should do. I got dressed quickly, trying to ignore the fact that I was in the Paulina shorts - because thinking of her would in turn make me think of our fight, and that would make me cringe and want to sit back down and mope all over again - and headed towards the library.  
It was late, according to my phone. I had a dozen missed calls from Tucker, and my heart almost stopped when I saw the amount of missed calls I had from mom: twenty one.

I groaned. I didn't have the energy for this.

But realizing it was better to call her and get it over with now, I quickly dialed her number and flinched when her greeting was a harsh, "Samantha, when I call, I expect you to answer."

"Sorry," I mumbled, not even feeling the need to argue with her. "I left the phone in the library while I was in the shower."

"You are going to be in so much trouble when you get home," she said with obvious malice in her voice. "But the police and the school are the ones that need worrying about. The school, at least, had the decency of turning on the Ghost Shield, so you two are safe from any wandering ghosts. I called my lawyers though and I'm suing the police force."

I was too numb to care about myself being in trouble, but I couldn't help blurting, "Mom, you don't have to sue anyone, it's nobody's fault."

As usual, she just ignored me and kept talking. "I want you to call me everyday you're trapped there the minute you wake up and before you go to sleep, and if anything, _anything_ happens with that Fenton boy, I want you to tell me," she briskly said, as if she was settling a business call or something and not talking to her daughter about her safety. "Am I understood?"

Again, I was in too much of a haze to argue or really care, so I just said, "Understood."

"Good," she said, and without even saying goodbye, she hung up so that it was only me and the long beep on the end of the phone. I sighed and locked my phone and threw it randomly on the desk behind me.

I decided that staying around and waiting for Danny to come back from wherever he was probably wasn't the best idea, so I got up from where I was sitting on the cushions and walked over to the couch, a small cushion in hand. I laid on the couch, placing my head on the cushion which I used to act as a pillow, and stared at the ceiling, seeing nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh... Well. Okay guys, I have a request for you. See, when I was writing this out, I knew I wanted a fight to break out. What the fight would be ABOUT, though, I took a while to try and figure out. So as I was writing this idea just flew out, but when I looked back at it I wasn't 100% sure it was good enough. So here is what I need you to do: I need you to tell me whether you liked it or not. If you thought the content of the fight was lame or stupid or something not worth fighting over or if it was convincing enough and such. I'm serious, I NEED to know because, even if I'm not totally content with this chapter, I don't have time or the ideas to write another one. So it's up to you.

Waiting to hear from you about this, so review! x


	6. Apologies In The Dark

**Author's Note:** I wasn't going to update today but I just had to because it was my obligation as a good author just as it was your obligation to severely rape that review button. THANK YOU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. Or ice cream. I want ice cream. I'M HUNGRY.

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
**Apologies In The Dark**

The next day, I didn't get up from the couch. I only did to grab my phone and call my mom, as promised, and headed back to the couch. Danny wasn't here. I was completely and utterly alone.

The day went by in such a breeze I was surprised when suddenly the room wasn't so bright and was replaced by the dark of the night. I hadn't gotten up from the couch to even eat anything, even though I had a perfectly operational vending machine a few feet away.

I felt horrible. I legitimately had never felt this way before - whenever Danny and I fought, there was always that small part of me that was right even if he was wrong, and nothing was as personal as this.

I didn't even feel hungry or anything. In fact, the only cause for me to get up that didn't require food was to pee and get myself some water because I was thirsty, but otherwise, I'd spent the entire day on the couch. Danny hadn't come back from wherever he'd gone to last night, and that made me feel even worse; at least if he was here, I could see him. I could see his expressions, I could see his body language, I could get at least a small inkling of how he was feeling.

But instead I was here, alone, and he was somewhere in the school, alone.

Night fell, and I was too tired to get up and turn off the lights to the library. So I just left them on and tried to fall back asleep.

What felt like hours later, I heard the library's doors open and heard Danny come in. I hadn't been able to sleep, but I hadn't wanted to think either, so I spent my time on the couch just awake, virtually unable to think or sleep.

He didn't say a word to me, even though the lights were on and he could clearly see me staring at him. I was about to say something when suddenly, all the lights overhead were shut off, and the buzz of the heaters disappeared.

Great. The lights had gone out due to the storm. As if things couldn't get any worse.

Danny seemed to realize this as well, since he closed his eyes and sighed, obviously agitated. Shaking his head in disbelief, he settled down on the cushions, resting his head on them and started adjusting his position, until he found a comfortable resting spot and started falling asleep.

I resisted the urge to cry. I mean, I never cried - like, at all - but in that moment, with us so close yet so far, I really, really wanted to.

I blinked away my tears, and turned over so that I was lying on my side and facing away from him. No. I couldn't cry - not with him right there. No one was allowed to see me weak, and this time was no exception.

I fell asleep to the sound of Danny's steady breathing. One moment I was on the couch, and the next, I was on our small hill in the park, where we did all our homework together, and where we talked and shared music. Basically, it was "our spot".

I was wearing my regular clothes instead of the gym clothes, looking at the tree based at the top of the hill from afar. There, sat Paulina and Danny. And they were kissing.

I choked back a sob. "Danny?"

He stopped eating her face off - really, there was no other way to explain it - to give me a sardonic look. "Am I cool enough for you now?"

"What are you doing?" I demanded, willingly letting the anger replace the hollow sadness I felt.

"What does it look like, freak?" Paulina sneered at me. "He's getting what he's always wanted - and it wasn't you."

They'd gotten up, her hands in his and taunting smirks on their faces. I looked over at Danny, who seemed more than glad to explain, "I'm not a loser, Sam. And I'm definitely not _your _loser anymore."

"But…" I stuttered. I didn't know why I felt so helpless and cold, but I did. "But I love you."

They only laughed, loudly and obnoxiously. "Love?" Danny raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I look like I love you?"

That was when my tears started leaking, and I felt cold all over. I started shivering uncontrollably, because, even though subconsciously I knew it was only a dream, everything felt so vivid. The emotions of despair and hopelessness washed over me like cold water, and I could feel them in my bones, in my blood, everywhere. It was real, it was too real.

"Whatever we had?" Danny continued. "It's over. You and I are done. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, and I don't want to know you." He smiled, a scornful, hostile smile that sent chills down my spine. "I don't love you, Sam, and you're foolish to think I ever would."

I woke up with a jolt, gasping. I was surprised to see that I had dried tears on my cheeks. I was shivering hard, the coldness of the outside seeping in through the walls now that the power was out and the heaters weren't working. I had shifted in my sleep and curled in a fetal position, trying to keep myself as warm as possible.

I tried taking deep breaths, telling myself that it was just a dream. Danny would never say anything like that to me - not my sweet Danny. I began calming down, but when I thought of the dream, I thought of our fight, and the more I thought about them, the less sure I was about anything. What if Danny really did feel that way? Would he really date Paulina just to make something out of himself?

I was jerked away from my thoughts when I saw a figure moving about in the dark. I stilled, remembering that Danny should've been asleep, thinking that this intruder was somehow a cop or a murderer or something.

Hey. Don't give me that look. I'd just woken up and I was shaken and cold.

Some light from the moon leaked into the room and came across the figure's face. I saw jet-black hair and a flash of blue eyes and was comforted to know that it was just Danny. And he was heading my way.

He saw that I was awake and hesitated. Our eyes locked for a moment, and it was almost like he could see the pain in my eyes - the dream was still haunting my memory - since his eyes softened ever so slightly and he continued walking towards me. Once he was directly above me, I thought he was going to say something, bend down and sit down in front of me, I don't know. So I was a little surprised when he started laying a blanket over me, averting his eyes from mine.

My eyes were on his face the whole time as he adjusted the blanket on me. I noticed that he didn't have another one for himself, because his hands were empty and there wasn't one on the cushions.

My heart leapt. He was so sweet I felt like crying all over again.

Once he was done, he gave me one last look and turned around, making to walk back to the cushions. I couldn't let him leave - not just because I wanted him here for myself, but because it was freezing, and I couldn't let him sleep in this weather.

I quickly reached out and caught his wrist before it was out of my reach. He paused, and turned his head to stare at me questioningly over his shoulder. I didn't need to speak because my expression said it all.

He sighed, looking away from me. He was obviously trying to make his decision, because he stayed like that for a while. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he turned back around and walked back over to me. I let his hand go and tried to scoot over to the edge as much as I could to give him enough space. He climbed over me and lied behind me on the couch, so that my back was to his chest. The couch was narrow enough that every part of my back was touching some part of him. He adjusted the blanket so that it was covering the both of us, and settled down behind me.

Everywhere we were touching sent shivers down my spine while simultaneously spreading fire to my skin. It was really hard to focus on trying to sleep when he was so close to me, his breath tickling my ear. I could almost feel his heartbeat.

I tried to fall asleep a lot, but I couldn't, not only because of Danny, but because of my dream. After what seemed like hours later, I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew Danny wasn't asleep because his breathing wasn't labored and slow.

I blurted out a soft, "I'm sorry."

I expected him to sigh or to tell me that he didn't care or to argue, but he just stayed silent. I knew he'd heard me though because the pattern of his breathing changed.

Taking his silence as a go sign, I continued. "I'm sorry, Danny. You know I would never see you like that in any way. You're my best friend, and I'm sorry that I never noticed that you felt this way before. I'm a sucky friend. But you need to know, Danny… You're not a loser. You're not nothing. I'm sorry you ever had to think that way, I'm sorry I ever _let _you think that way. I'm just… I'm sorry." Realizing I was rambling, I took a deep breath and ended my speech with, "You're not a loser, Danny. You're my hero."

Again, I was met with nothing. I didn't know whether that was a good sign or a bad sign - good that he didn't tell me to shut up, or bad that he didn't tell me he forgave me. Either way, my heart was still in my throat.

He still didn't speak, but I felt him shift his position. Suddenly, I felt something warm take hold of my hands. I blinked when I realized that Danny had wrapped his arms around my waist, and grabbed my hands into his.

He didn't need to say anything. The gesture was enough.

I involuntarily found myself smiling in relief. I held his hands tightly, feeling like if I let them go then that would be it. So I dug my head into my cushion, feeling its comfort, and fell asleep to Danny gently kissing my cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the chapter's so short - I kind of have IT and business practical and theory homework that I need to do, as well as practice my guitar and drawing and study IT because everything is due Sunday and oh, look, it's Friday. THIS IS WHY THERE'S NO WORK IN THE SUMMER. *Sobs*

Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter in as soon as possible, so wish me luck with that. Revieewww x


	7. Discovering The Teacher's Lounge

**Author's Note: **EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP BECAUSE WE HAVE A PARTAAYYY! *Throws confetti* *Jumps around and dances like a complete maniac* *Whips hair back and forth* *Screams bloody murder*

Okay so the reason I'm throwing this party is because ONE HUNDRED PLUS REVIEWS BITCHES WOOOOOO!

This may not be a big deal to some people but it is for me. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I'M THE HAPPIEST AUTHOR ALIVE RIGHT NOW. HIGH FIVE!

Now enjoy reading this chapter while I randomly pop up and dance around you. This party is for YOU guys. You ROCK. Really. 3 3 3

**Disclaimer_:_ **Nope, still don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own _Unchained Melodies_ by The Righteous Brothers (which I literally just discovered, right now)- but guess what? I HAVE A HUNDRED REVIEWS SO THAT'S ENOUGH. WOO.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
**Discovering The Teacher's Lounge**

I used to think that waking up in my bed late on Saturday mornings, my soft Egyptian cotton blankets wrapped around me, the curtains drawn to prevent any light from entering as the smell of vanilla and lavender wafted about in the room, was the best way to wake up.

I was wrong. Waking up on a dingy couch to Danny's arms wrapped around me was much, much better.

Even though the light hadn't hit my eyes, it had lighted up the entire library, making everything glow like glitter. I was in such a good mood I didn't even remember why I was so upset yesterday.

No. I did remember. I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

The golden hue of the library was enough to make anyone fall back asleep, but I had obviously shifted because I felt Danny's arms tighten around me as he nuzzled up against my neck, my hair probably in his face. "Good morning," his muffled voice rang out, his breath hot on the back of my neck.

"Hey," I yawned, nuzzling up into him as well. It wasn't as cold as it'd been last night, but still, the extra heat wouldn't kill me.

After a while of us just staying in that nice, warm position, my stomach did the rudest thing it had ever done since I'd known it: it growled.

I winced, hoping Danny was too sleepy to notice. Unfortunately, almost two seconds after the gurgling sound erupted, Danny's head shot up from my neck so he could look down on me. "That is the weirdest sound I have ever heard your stomach make."

At the lack of subtlety in his voice, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and point out, "It's called hunger, Danny."

"You're hungry?" I was trying to hide the blush of embarrassment on my cheeks so was burying my face as far as it would go, so I couldn't see his face. I was pretty sure he was raising his eyebrows though. "Sam Manson, you, hungry?"

I grumbled an annoyed, "Yes."

"But you never get hungry!"

I sighed, and brought my face up to look at him, lying on my back on the couch. "I didn't eat anything yesterday."

"Why wouldn't you…" he trailed off, seeming to remember the events of yesterday. He slammed his mouth shut, nervousness in his eyes. Tension settled down over us because of our fight, and our close proximity wasn't helping with things either.

Avoiding his eyes and clearing my throat, I said, "I'm craving some apples, what about you?"

The tension considerably lifted when he grinned. "Don't you mean chocolate topped apples?"

"Whatever satisfies your needs," I raised my hands up mock-defensively. Even if the buzz of awkwardness from the fight was still there, we were starting to gradually get back to normal grounds. Hopefully.

"Let's go then," he announced, removing the blanket from on top of our legs and adjusting his position so he could get up.

Unfortunately, that also meant pushing me off the couch so that I landed back-first onto the ground.

"Sorry, sorry!" His panic-stricken voice broke through the wave of pain that erupted from my back. "God, Sam, I didn't mean to-"

I don't know why, maybe it was the tone of his voice, but instead of groaning, I just started laughing. Really, everything was so ridiculous - the snow, getting stuck, our fight, my pain - that it was hard _not _to laugh.

Danny just stared down at me like I was a bomb on the verge of erupting. Really, I didn't blame him. Maybe it was the lack of food…

"Okay," he finally said when my hysterical laughter died down to a stupid grin that I couldn't wipe off my face, "you're creepy when you're hungry." Without giving me a chance to protest, he scooped me up in his arms so that he was carrying me over his shoulder. "Come on, crazy, let's get some food in you."

The crazy laughter was gone, replaced by yelling. "Danny!" I slammed my fists into his back, that was hard as steel - did his abs transition themselves to his back or something? "Put me down!"

"Nope," was his only reply. I could almost see the half-grin he was wearing and the cheeky expression on his face.

"If you don't put me down _right now_ I'll-"

"Hey!" he piped up. "You're wearing the Paulina shorts!"

My face burned with all the shades of red recorded in human history. Really, I just _had _to wear these shorts?

"You need to put me down right now because…" I tried to think of the best excuse I got. Finding one, I put all the determination in my voice when I said, "because I need to call my mom! She told me I need to call her every day when I woke up-"

"Hello?" he cut me off, ignoring me completely. "Yes, this is Danny Fenton speaking. Sam can't come to the phone right now because she's in the bathroom, so she asked me to call you and tell you that she was fine." I was about to ask who the hell he was talking to when I heard what sounded like squeaking. "You have a nice day now, Mrs. Manson."

My mouth dropped to the floor when he reached behind him until his hand was level with my forehead, my cell phone in his hands. Once I shoved it out of his hands to check that he had really just called my mom – had had – he announced, "Done."

"You did _not_-"

"Here we are!" he set me down on the ground, but since I was still shaking with anger, I almost tripped on my own feet and fell. Thanks to the idiot halfa though, he quickly caught me with his newfound lightning reflexes, his arms wrapping around my waist and holding me up while my arms reached up instinctively to hold on to his arms, my phone somehow still in my hands.

It was one of those moments again, the one where the world around me disappeared and it was only me and Danny and our tangle of arms. His muscles bulged under my hands, and I had to resist the urge to run my fingers up and down the length of his arms.

My eyes couldn't help but trail down to his lips. They looked warm and soft and the pull to cover them with my own was almost overwhelming.

As if having the same thoughts, Danny started leaning in, slowly, until I could feel the trickle of his breath on my nose. Our lips were only a few inches apart, and I tightened my grip on his shoulder as we leaned closer and closer until-

The sudden boom of _Niggas In Paris_ caused us to jerk backward, but because of how close we were, we bumped our foreheads together.

"Ow!" we said in unison, reaching out to rub our foreheads. I could already feel a bruise coming on.

I brought the damn phone to my ear and yelled an exasperated, "_What_?"

"Whoa," Tucker said, "what's got your panties in a twist?"

I gritted my teeth. "If you were here right now, I would've severely damaged your shin."

"That's why I felt free to say it," he said, a grin in his voice. "What are you and Danny boy up to?"

I dared a glance at him, and he was looking at me expectantly, still rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. Blushing slightly, I turned away from him, saying, "Nothing."

He was silent for a moment, and then he burst out, "You did something, didn't you?" He didn't even give me a chance to reply before he said, "Did you kiss? Did you get to second base? What was it like? Put Danny on the phone!"

"TUCKER!" I walked away a few feet from Danny so he couldn't hear what I was about to say. "Nothing happened, okay? Calm down." Then I realized something. "And get your mind out of the gutter, Jesus!"

"Can't help it, Sammy," he said, "you two are so gutter-mind-worthy."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Tuck."

"But you'd tell me if-"

"_Goodbye, Tucker_." And at that, I hung up with a huff.

Turning back to Danny, he was wearing a bewildered expression. "What was he saying?"

I scrambled for an excuse in my head. "Something about Megan Fox and panties," I rambled quickly, before handing over my phone to him so he could put it in the pockets of the shorts he was wearing. "So, where are we, again?"

He still had some of the confusion on his face, but then it was gone as excitement took place. "I found this place a long time ago and completely forgot about it until I ran into it last night."

I eyed the door he was referring to then turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. "A closet?"

"It _looks_ like a closet," he said, holding his finger up in a 'hold on' gesture while he grabbed the door handle. "But it is, in fact…" he swung the door open dramatically and held out his arms in a 'tada' manner. "The teacher's lounge."

I smacked my head. "_The teacher's lounge_! Why didn't we think of this place?"

"I know, right?" he agreed as we both entered the room. There was a couch and a TV on our right, a kitchen with a fridge and a sink and an island separating it from the dining table and chairs on the other end.

"No freaking way!" I raced excitedly to something I found in the corner. It was a sleek, black, vintage record player. "My dad has one of these at home. How the hell did the school get its hands on this?"

"Cool," Danny said as he gazed, awestruck, at the record player. "I've never seen one of these before."

Noticing vinyl cases on the floor next to the table where the player was kept on, I got down on my knees to examine them. Pulling record after record, I was surprised with the amazing names that I came across: Guns N Roses, The Beach Boys, The Beatles, Frank Sinatra…

I shook my head, still amazed. "This is freaking awesome. I can't believe the school had one of these for all this time and I didn't even know."

Danny had gotten down beside me and was also rifling through the records. I didn't think he would recognize most of the names because he wasn't really into good music, much less any music, but he looked through them with great interest. He seemed to have found something interesting though because he took a record out of its case and stood up, eyeing the record player warily.

For a person who'd never seen a record player before, he sure knew how to work one. He took out the record that had been already in the player and set it down, adding the one in his hands. He lifted the phonograph and set it at the edge of the record, and it started spinning automatically, at first making that small scraping sound until music emitted from the small speakers.

_Unchained_ _Melody _by The Righteous Brothers rang out in the air. My eyes almost glazed over when I stood up and looked at Danny with a gaping, rapt expression.

"This is a really old song, but surprisingly it's one of the best I'd ever heard," he was rambling, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the record spin and spin as the music wafted in the air. "You were right about old songs, by the way. They're amazing."

He finally looked up at me, a faraway look in his eyes, but when he noticed the look on my face, he frowned, a confused expression settling on his face. "What?"

I just shook my head, my gape turning up into a grin. "Can you get any more amazing?" I blurted as a laugh erupted from my throat. He smiled shyly, looking away from me as a blush formed on his cheeks. I didn't even care about what I said. The song was in the air, my amazement with him was almost tangible, and his eyes radiated the best glow I'd ever seen.

He looked back at me with the same shy look as he held out his hand for me. "Dance with me."

He hadn't framed it as a question - but not as a demand either. It was more like a fact, like if I didn't dance with him right now, then I didn't even want to know what would happen.

Grinning shyly, I put my hand in his and moved closer to him. His other hand circled to my waist as mine held his shoulder, and we started swaying across the room. Our feet moved in a steady rhythm, forward and backward and sideways. He didn't step on my feet once.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows and point out, "Someone's a good dancer."

He blushed again. "It's all those sappy movies Jazz makes me watch. I noticed how they were dancing and learned to copy them, so…"

I shook my head at him again. Really, could this boy ever cease to amaze me?

He cleared his throat, blushing, obviously wanting to steer the conversation away from him as he said, "What about you? You make me look like crap."  
"Dance lessons," I shortly explained. When he looked at me with a questioning look, I shrugged. "Parents."

His lips formed a small 'o' in comprehension. The song went on and we kept dancing around the room, not hitting the dining table or the couch or the island once. Really, it was almost too good to be true.

The song came to its climax, and Danny stopped spinning me, looking into my eyes, his baby blues peering right into mine. While still maintaining eye contact, Danny dipped me slowly, professionally. Slowly bringing me back up while spinning me, he brought our bodies closer together so that there was no space for air to go through us. As the song started coming to an end, I stared at his lips, and he stared at mine, and we leaned in, and his lips brushed against mine, and-

_Boom! Boom! Boom!  
_  
We tore apart to cover our ears, flinching. A loud alarm blared through the entire building, and a green light was flickering on and off somewhere outside.  
"What the hell is that?" I yelled over the noise.

Danny automatically rushed to the small, obscured window in the lounge, his hands still covering his ears. Groaning and looking back at me, he said, "It's the Ghost Alarm."

"The power is out," I scoffed, "can the alarm still be working?"

That was the first time the thought occurred to me. And if it wasn't working… I was getting disappointed - I was _not _going to get out of this school until Danny kissed me already, dammit!

"Mom and dad's shields and security things are operated by a backup generator," he informed me, walking back towards me, flinching.

"Then what's the problem?" Okay, so my voice turned out a little whiny, but I didn't care - _it was so damn loud_.

Danny said, with all seriousness, "There's been a breach in the shield."

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahahaaa. Bet you didn't see THAT one coming xD. I know, I know, I'm kind of driving you crazy here but... That's in ma job description!

In case you haven't noticed I'm really hyper right now because 100 REVIEWS. Okay. Shutting up now xD

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I'd enjoyed writing it! Wash me with your lovely reviews x


	8. Pool Picnic

**Author's Note:** Hehe... Hello there... I know it's been a while - a long while, an entire week, which is a new for me for this thing because the latest I took for updating was 3 days - so I'm sorry for that but I've just been so BUSY it was hard to breathe, much less write. But I did my best this time and I hope the length and content of this chapter make up for it (Just wait for it xD).

Anyway, I won't hold you back. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Danny Phantom, but I'm still searching for ways (ones involving pointy things and pirates x3)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
**Pool Picnic**

I stared up at him. "What do you _mean _there's been a breach in the shield?"

He turned back to the window. "Someone is trying to get through it and failing, or it's probably working. Whatever is happening, the alarm went off, so it has to be bad."

"But who would-" I cut myself off and stomped my foot in frustration and yelled, "_Can this thing shut up already!"  
_  
Danny, bringing a hand away from his ear and grabbing my arm gently, tugged at my t-shirt and said a brisk, "Come on." We ran all the way to the principal's office, where Danny had told me was where the Ghost Shield was installed. Unlike anything in the building, the office was lighted up with a green blinking light that emanated from a small square bulb on the far right wall. There was a panel below it with a keypad for options, and Danny and I raced to it.

I watched in silence as he typed in codes and pressed the buttons, as he had experience with these things. A few button presses and curses later, the raging sounds were gone replaced by dead silence. The sudden quiet unsettled me for a strange reason.

"Well," Danny stepped back from the control panel thing, hands on his hips, "that settles-"

We both jumped up in surprise when a ringtone sliced through the air, breaking the silence. Danny quickly brought his phone out of his pocket and picked up.  
"Mom?" he greeted, a surprised inquiry in his tone. "Yeah, we just – no, we turned it off and –" he paused to listen to whatever his mom was saying and then a relieved expression came over his face. "Oh, okay, good." After telling her how he was and that everything was fine, he hung up. Turning to me, he said, "The alarm rang at home too. Apparently some ghost was trying to break in the school but the Ghost Shield was too strong so it fled."

"God," I leaned on the principal's desk, "this is embarrassing. I feel like we're two kids trapped in a room by that small plastic fence parents set up when they can't find a babysitter."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion. "What?"

I shook my head. "Never mind." Leaning away from the table, I added, "Didn't you take me to the teacher's lounge for a reason?"

He snapped out of his confused daze and grinned. "Well, you didn't eat for an entire day."

He started heading out of the room in excitement, and I trailed after him, saying, "And that has to do with the teacher's lounge because…"

"Um, food?" he turned to raise a sarcastic eyebrow at me, a 'duh' look on his face.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and followed him silently back to the teacher's lounge. It wasn't so far from the principal's office, now that I was paying attention to where we were going. We pushed open the door again and entered.

The record was still spinning and was playing another Righteous Brothers song I didn't recognize. The tune was sweet and gentle though, giving a kind of relaxed aura to the room.

Danny headed to the fridge behind the counter and opened it, then looked back at me with a triumphant grin. "Bingo."

Curious, I headed back to him in front of the fridge. I didn't expect anything less than what was in the storage room in the cafeteria, but when I took a good look, I gaped.

"Pasta? Chili?"My heart leapt. "A salad?"

Danny rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of a breadstick he found. "So typical that you'd get excited over a _salad_." He gestured towards the plate of pasta wildly. "Hello, pasta!"

I shoved him to the side, bringing out the wrapped plate of salad in my hands and shoving it to his face. "Hello, salad!"

He chuckled and moved to bring the pasta. I was about to point out that pasta didn't really taste so good cold, when he move and put the plate into the microwave that was on the counter.

I plopped myself up on the island and started unwrapping my salad. "How did we never discover this place before?"

Danny set the time for the microwave and turned to me as he waited for his food to heat up. "This room is practically right next to the principal's office, a place where students don't really prefer visiting."

"Good point," I stated, putting the salad back on the counter to search around the drawers for a fork. The kitchen was actually very well-arranged, complete with a sink, a microwave, and a coffeemaker. There were three cabinets that contained glass cups, plates, and spices, as well as drawers with silverware and food stuff like whisks and wooden spoons.

And to think the school couldn't even fix the AC in our classroom because of 'lack of funds'.

Finally finding a plastic fork in one of the drawers, I went back to the island to my salad. The microwave had beeped and Danny had greedily brought out his pasta and a fork.

I was about to pop back up on the island and stuff my face with delicious greens when Danny said, "Time for our picnic!

I lowered the fork from my mouth so that it was halfway to my mouth. "Picnic?"

"Yep," he set his pasta down beside me and started digging more through the drawers and cupboards. "I figured since we planned ahead, it would be a decent one this time."

I was about to quirk how no one can really pull off a picnic by a pool in their school when the heater was off, but Danny's giddiness and excitement stopped me from doing so. I couldn't help but smile a little as he tore through the kitchen and brought out a red-and-white plaid blanket. He brought out two cups next and dug through the fridge and brought out what looked like orange juice.

All the while, I couldn't help but just sit there and watch him. He moved with such flippancy it was hard not to break out in a smile and wish I had a camera just to capture that excited expression on his face.

After bringing everything to the island, he turned to me, saying, "Let's go."

I couldn't help but shake my head at him in amusement and grab both our plates as he struggled with the things in his hands. I offered to carry something, but he insisted on carrying the blanket over his shoulder, as well as the cups and juice.

We walked to the pool in silence, him mostly leading the way since I still wasn't really familiar with where it was. When I concentrated, I realized that the pool was in a very frequently visited corridor, so I was a little disappointed that no one had ever run into it before accidentally. If this school wasn't good at education, it was definitely badass at keeping things hidden. Maybe Principal Ishiyama was a fan of Hogwarts.

We entered the gym and were greeted with darkness. Since the lights were out and since there were no windows in this place, there wasn't a lot of light to go around even though it was somewhere during the afternoon.

However, it wasn't _complete _darkness. The pool had some lights circling it at regular intervals, and they were lighted up, giving the room less of a total darkness feel and more of a cinema darkness feel, so that it was dark, but there was still enough light to see everything.

I couldn't help but sarcastically comment, "It makes _so _much sense for the pool's light to run on the backup generator instead of the heater."

Danny rolled his eyes and started setting up the blanket. "Like I said, this school is just weird."

I huffed in agreement. He folded the blanket on the ground a few feet away from the pool, and placed the cups and juice on the side. I sat down Indian-style on the blanket, setting my salad on my lap and handing Danny his pasta as he joined me. He poured us some juice and we started digging in.

I couldn't help but moan in pleasure from the first bite I took. This particular salad was topped with grated cheese and yellow pepper, as well as a dressing that I couldn't identify. Whatever it was, it was _so good_. Especially since I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours.

I saw Danny shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "If I had a dollar for every time I saw someone moaning when eating a salad."

I swallowed the food in my mouth and turned to him, saying, "How much would you have?"

"A dollar," he deadpanned, shoving a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. I playfully shoved him with my shoulder, refusing to argue. Some of the tension from our last fight was still there – I couldn't afford to add more fuel to the fire.

"Seriously though," I said, talking between the lettuce and tomatoes in my mouth, "you have to try this."

He eyed my salad warily, as if it was going to come alive and bite him – and considering all that's happened and all the ghosts he'd encountered, that wasn't a far-off chance – and commented, "It always confuses me how all salads are different yet exactly the same."

"It's the dressing," I started explaining, "and the components themselves. A lot of salads are actually really different if you take the time to notice. I don't know them by their specific names, but I know their shapes. Aside from the famous chicken Caesar salad that shouldn't even count as a salad because of the chicken and its fattening dressing, there's the Greek salad, green salad, garden salad–"

He cut me off to raise an eyebrow at me and retort, "Why do they all start with a 'g'?"

"That's not the point," I said, "the point is–"

"Wait," he sat up straighter and tilted his position to look at me with a deeply interested expression, "so do salads have families? Like in biology and stuff? So the salads made up of green stuff have to have names that start with a 'g' and others have the same rule and whatnot?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You know," he looked frustrated that I didn't get his point – how could that even be possible? – and continued, saying, "You know. There's a family of dogs and a family of cats. There's a family of meat and chicken and fruits and vegetables – does that mean there's a family of salads too?"

I mentally face-palmed myself. How did we end up having this conversation?

"You know what, Danny?" I interrupted him when he kept on rambling. "Never mind."

He seemed disappointed and wanted to carry on with the topic – oh dear _God _what had I done to the boy? – but after being distracted by the heavenly pasta in front of him – as he'd put it – he let the subject of salads go to resume eating.

After a few moments of silence – again, a _comfortable_ one (I know, what, right?) – Danny blurted, "Hey, Sam?"

I was admiring the water in the pool, how the light reflected off it to give the gym an unearthly glow, and answered, "Yeah?"

"Why are you friends with me?"

I almost winced. The question was so random and out of the blue that I was completely taken aback – especially because of the question itself. I turned to him to find that his head was low, and he had a light red tint to his cheeks, telling me that he was really embarrassed just because of asking me. Something also told me that he'd been wanting to ask that question for a while now.

I mulled over my answer carefully. Thanks to our last fight – God I couldn't even think of it without flinching – I knew that if I said the wrong thing he would take it to heart.

But then I realized: this was _Danny_. My best friend. I didn't need to think before I answered because there was nothing to think about.

"Well, first of all," I started, setting my finished salad aside, "you shouldn't even let that question be on your mind." I turned to meaningfully stare at him at that, and then continued. "And second… I'm your friend just because I am, Danny. I'm your friend because you're an amazing person who I thank God everyday for knowing. I'm your friend because you got my back, and you protect me in ways I can't even protect myself. I could keep on going all day about why you're my best friend in the world – but… You just _are, _Danny. And I can't ever imagine myself losing you."

I'd said all that while staring at the water, so I didn't know what expression Danny was wearing. I'd managed to resist blushing the entire time – though I'm not sure that was something I could control – but after I was done, I didn't say anything and waited for him to say something instead.

After a while of him not saying anything, I started panicking. Did I say something wrong? Did I accidentally imply a 'more than friends' feel to my rant? Did he pick up on it and freak out and not know how to let me down easily and so was choosing to be silent instead? Was he about to reject me? Did he like me – scratch that, love me – back? _Was something about to happen or not_?

I mentally slapped myself. _Snap out of it, Manson_.

Wow, _I_ was mental when I lacked sleep too.

I dared to look at him, but he was only staring at the pool, expressionless. The lights from the pool reflected on his face, giving his eyes a slight glow and his face a light blue tinge.

Whether he was processing everything I'd said or not, he wasn't showing what he was thinking. Danny used to be so easy to read before – you would be able to know what he was thinking in a second because everything he was feeling appeared on his face. This time, however, I saw nothing.

I resisted the urge to call out his name just to snap him out of whatever reverie he was in, when he shifted and started getting up until he was standing. He didn't say anything, just grabbed onto our phones that had been in his pockets and dropped them on the blanket, took off his t-shirt – don't stare don't stare don't stare – and headed towards the pool. With a splash, he was in the water.

I just sat there with what probably looked like a 'WTF' look on my face. I mean, seriously dude, I just poured out my soul to you and you decide that you feel like swimming?

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, but still.

When Danny saw that I was still sitting there, he swam closer to the edge and called out, "You coming or what?"

I gave him one last questioning look before getting up myself. My mother would probably chastise me for swimming directly after eating.

I blinked. I was thinking of my mom now? What was wrong with me?

Danny swam back a few feet as he waited for me to jump in. I was about to do just that, when I remembered that the clothing basket in the gym was running out of clothes. And that in turn brought Danny's discarded t-shirt to mind.

I blushed just thinking about it, but since this whole 'trapped in school' thing was about trying new things – dancing with Danny in the teacher's lounge was definitely a new thing – so I just thought, eh, what the hell.

Bending down, I took off the Paulina shorts, thanking God that my t-shirt was long enough to reach somewhere above my mid-thighs. I threw them somewhere to the side and then started heading to the pool, figuring I'd find another t-shirt in the basket anyway.

I jumped into the pool and couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sudden cold tang as the water flowed all around me. My t-shirt rode all the way up due to the water, but at the moment I was too freezing to care.

Breaking through the surface, I couldn't help but say, "And you thought jumping in the pool during weather like this when the heaters aren't working is a good idea?"

He only grinned and said, "Yep."

I rolled my eyes and started swimming to the edge. I was too cold to try and float in place, even though I knew otherwise because moving would generate heat. I could barely feel my toes as I finally made it to the edge of the pool and leaned my back against the tiled wall. There was a small ledge on the bottom where I could rest my feet on, but I only had to rest my toes on it so that my head and neck was above the water.

Danny silently made his way over to me and leaned against the wall next to me, doing the same, but since he was a bit taller than me – okay, a lot taller, the boy grew a lot inches over the summer so that he was a few inches taller than me and Tucker – he had enough momentum to lean his elbows on the edge of the pool.

After a moment of silence, he said softly, "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

I turned to look at him, not knowing how to respond without possibly doing something stupid like kissing him. I couldn't help but swallow the lump that appeared in my throat.

He thought nothing of my silence and continued. "Sometimes I'd wonder what I ever did to deserve someone like you. Like, seriously, if I had to be stuck in this school with anyone, then I am so glad it was you. You say all these good things about me when you don't even see the good things about yourself." He turned to me then, and I couldn't even look away from the vehement glow in his eyes. "You don't see the way you light up when you talk about animal rights; you don't see how your smile makes my heart stop; you don't know how beautiful you are or how you make my world stop." He changed his position so that he was swimming right in front of me, his face a few inches from mine. "If you think you wouldn't know what to do if you lost _me_, then you don't even know what _I _would do if I lost _you_."

All the while, my heart was beating violently in my chest, threatening to explode, that it was a wonder he hadn't already heard it and mistaken it for a heart attack. He was so close that I could almost _feel _the intensity radiating from him, and I couldn't look away from his eyes. I couldn't say anything, because I was afraid if I did, I'd say something that would fall into the 'more than friends' criteria. But then… Wasn't what he was saying fall into that?

"Sam," he continued, and I saw an almost desperate look in his eyes, as well as in his tone. "I… I–"

I couldn't take it anymore. It was like an electrical pull seized me and forced me to do it. But even as that rational voice in my head that constantly pushed for you-and-Danny-are-only-friends-because-he-would-ne ver-feel-the-same-way-about-you-so-keep-your-mouth -shut-before-you-ruin-your-friendship was drowned out by the look on his face and our close proximity.

And then the room narrowed down to the blue in his eyes and the softness of his lips as I cupped his cheeks and brought my lips to his.

And the best thing is… He didn't pull back. He didn't grab my hands and shove me back and demand what I was doing. He didn't do any of that.  
He kissed me back.

Danny Fenton, was kissing me, Sam Manson, his best friend, in a school pool that is supposed to be a secret, while we were both trapped in our school because of a snow storm.

_He. Was. Kissing. Me._

After my brain went into shock, I just… I stopped thinking. It was only me and Danny and our intertwined bodies as his hands circled down to my waist and pulled me so close to him so that there wasn't one part of us that wasn't touching. It wasn't hard to float on the water and not drown because the amount of bubbly happiness in me was enough to support us both.

Unlike most kisses, ours didn't start soft and gentle. The minute my lips touched his, it was like a fire went out, and it was eating our insides, and the only way to put it out was to kiss. His tongue found mine and our mouths moved together like they were born to, and our hands moved all over each other as if hungry for the touch.

I moved my hands from his cheeks to his neck to his hair, until my arm wrapped around his neck as the other gripped onto his wet and tangled hair. His hands moved from my waist down, down, until he grabbed my ass – there really is no other way to put it – and pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around him. I felt rather than saw Danny shift his position so that he was leaning on the wall and I was basically on top of him thanks to my position, kissing his lips.

I used to think saving the frogs in the school was the best feeling I'd ever gotten. Or getting proper food rights for those poor animals at the zoo. Or curling up on a Saturday night with a really good book and a cup of tea. Or buying new combat boots. I used to think those were the best things ever. I used to think waking up in Danny's arms on a dingy couch in the school's library was the best thing ever.

But boy was I wrong. Kissing him was much, _much_ better.

* * *

**A/N:** AHHH I FEEL GIDDY ALL OVER FROM WRITING THAT. You have no idea how excited I'd been to write this particular scene - the start of this thing was me mulling over the idea of the story and my trail of thought was like this: "I should write a story about Danny and Sam getting trapped in school because of something. I'll figure that out later, but for now: the first kiss. It should be followed up by a great speech from Danny... And it should be in a pool... Yeah, I like that... Does Casper High even have a pool? Eh, whatever, I'll just add that in there." xD

So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I really, REALLY enjoyed writing it, annddd welll... REVIIEEWWW x


	9. Ghost On The Loose

**Author's Note:** I hope you know that I am risking total fatigue and the horrible risk of getting yelled at by my mom to post this. I have IT really early in the morning, business afterwards, then my dad's birthday. I barely finished this and only remembered to post it like five minutes ago when I got a favorite.

But you know what? YOU'RE WORTH IT. Your reviews for the last chapter left ME squealing like a little fangirl - seriously, you managed to keep a smile on my face for the days afterwards. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU.

A very special thanks to ellameno, the last one to leave a review on the last chapter because your review seriously knocked me up and got me out of bed to post this thing. My sister was worried from how hard I'd been laughing xD

Bleehh, I'm ranting because I'm excited. Don't mind me, carry on! Enjooyy!

**Disclaimer_:_**I still don't own Danny Phantom, no matter how hard I knocked down Mr. Butch Hartman's door continually over the course of a few months. STUBBORN MAN HE IS.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
**Ghost On The Loose**

I once read one of those sappy romance novels my mom had given me a long time ago. It was alright, but the plot was a little boring, even if not uneventful. One line, though, caught my attention and made me wonder. The female protagonist had finally gotten the guy she liked to kiss her, and in the chapter she'd said that they'd spent hours doing nothing but kissing. When I'd read that, I was astonished. I mean, how can you spend hours upon hours only _kissing_ and nothing else? It had to have been a bit boring, especially if things hadn't been taken to, you know, 'the next level'.

I never understood that line until now.

Because Danny and I just couldn't stop kissing. I swear, it was like a bomb had gone off, and explosions kept continuously erupting randomly and weren't planning to stop anytime soon.

Oh, we'd gotten our asses out of the pool. It was the aftermath that worried me. We'd let go enough to climb out, but after that, it was like hunger took over and we reached for each other again.

And it felt damn good.

I swear, if I'd known just manning up and telling Danny how I'd felt about him would result in continuous kissing, I would've done it a long time ago. Because the feeling of his lips against mine… it was like magic. It was like fire. It was just… It was just _that_: a fire. I could almost feel the flames licking me all over as his hands ran along my body. He was kryptonite, and I was his fire zone.

Somehow our stumbled steps and tangled lips led us all the way back to the library. I only remembered something about sleep and cushions and somehow we'd subconsciously kissed all the way over there. (Okay, so the main point in the end is that we kissed a lot. Like… _a lot. _So much Tucker would've been proud.)

So once we made it inside the dark library – it was already nighttime? – I took no notice of anything around me. I couldn't even smell the books or the wood, just the tang of Danny – he'd always had that fresh aroma of rain to him, as well as the chlorine from the pool and a slight tinge of ectoplasm.

We stumbled over to the desk and Danny leaned on top of me until my back was resting on the desk. Danny used his hands to bring my legs up so that they wrapped around his hips.

I didn't even care that my t-shirt was riding up all the way to my stomach. I didn't even care that my hair was getting so tangled up from being constantly tossed around by Danny's fingers. I didn't even care that I probably smelled purely of chlorine and old vinyl. All that mattered was Danny's hands, which were snaking up my leg to my thighs to my hip, while his other was playing with my hair.

His lips left mine for the first time in what felt like hours – it probably had been hours – and started heading over to my ear, where he kissed and bit at it. His mouth moved downwards, trailing kisses along my neck until he reached the collar of the t-shirt. He started tugging it down with his hand to get more skin to kiss, running his lips over the top of my chest and shoulders.

Everything around us was pure fire. I couldn't hear anything, see anything, or feel anything but Danny. Danny, Danny, Danny. Danny and his lips on me. Danny and his hands running all over me. Just Danny.

When Danny's lips came back to mine, I was so overwhelmed with the sudden pressure I shifted so that I accidentally knocked something off the table. Whatever it was fell to the ground with a loud clang.

I brought my hands to Danny's chest to pull him back just a little. "What was that?" I asked curiously, tilting my head sideways to see whatever it was I'd dropped. It was too dark to see anything though.

"What was what?" Danny asked, a distracted and lustful look in his eyes. He was about to bend his head back to my mouth when suddenly I saw a bright green glow.

"Wait, wait," I brought his lips away from my neck – with much difficulty and great reluctance – and sat up, unwrapping my legs from around him so that he was just in the middle of my legs. The green light grew larger from somewhere on the ground on my right, where the cushions were. "Did you–"

I didn't have to continue, because in a flash of green and silver – so bright we had to shield our eyes – a figure appeared in front of us, with shining armor and flaming green hair.

Skulker.

"YES!" He flew up to the ceiling, raising his hands up in triumph and a malicious grin on his face. "I have escaped your puny prison and can now proceed to continue my evil plan with cutting off your head to hang on my wall! And you have nowhere to run from me." He finally looked down at us, eyes flashing dangerously.

Oh, shit. I completely forgot about him.

Danny and I just stayed there in our kind of awkward position – ahem… – blinking up at him, not knowing whether we should find this ridiculous or scary.  
The flashing in Skulker's eyes died down when he, too, took notice of our position. The frown on his face turned into a bewildered expression as he raised both eyebrows and said, "Was I interrupting something?"

I couldn't help but blush furiously and push Danny a few steps back so I could close my legs. I self-consciously pulled my t-shirt down as far as it would go, hoping it hadn't been riding up when Skulker first appeared. Danny cleared his throat and glared at him. "None of your business."

The weirdest expression crossed over his features – a very gleeful, very surprised one. "I _was _interrupting something, wasn't I?!"

"Let's just get this over with," Danny rolled his eyes as he started changing into Phantom, the two white rings circling over and under him as they erupted from his middle. His gym shorts were replaced by his black and silver spandex suit. Black hair and blue eyes were replaced by his silver halo of a mane and emerald green eyes that glowed brightly in the darkness. Fenton was really hot and cute, but Phantom? Phantom was damn _sexy_.

I couldn't help but blush at the thought. The position we were in a few minutes ago flashed through my mind, not really helping with the blushing situation either.

"Oh no," Skulker had a devious smirk on his face – but I had a feeling it had nothing to do with Danny's pelt on his wall. "The fun is only starting. Not only did I just win a bet, I will win the head of the ghost boy above my bed!"

"Bet?" I asked incredulously, the whole pelt threat slipping way past me as I dropped off the desk to the ground. "What bet?"

"Oh, you know," Skulker waved his hand in the air dismissively. "_The _bet, about you two lovebirds?" Once I just looked at him with a blank – yet very angry – look, he added, "The one that techno-geek of yours started?"

My mouth dropped open and I gaped in astonishment at him. "He did _what_?"

"Sam, now isn't really the time–"

I cut Danny off by holding my hands up, almost hitting him in the face. "Tucker made a bet about me and Danny?"

"Oh, yes," Skulker seemed more than pleased to enlighten us, "he bet almost everyone he knew that you two would get together before the end of the year. Only he and I bet that you would, and now I'm rich!"

"But," Danny held his hands up, looking more confused than angry, "you're dead; how's money going to benefit you?"

"Does it matter?" I don't think I'd ever seen Skulker look this… this… _cheerful _before in my life. He was lighting up like a metallic Christmas elf, only with flaming hair and armor. "I won, and," the glare in his eyes was back, "your head is mine, whelp."

I'm pretty sure Danny had one of his witty comebacks on his tongue, but he didn't have time to say anything before a green ectoplasmic ray hit him square in the chest and he flew backwards until he hit the wall. I had instinctively jerked away from the ray and ended up bumping my hip on the desk. Pain shot up through my body, and I resisted the urge to groan.

Pain made me think of Danny and his painful crash, and I turned to him to make sure he was okay. "Danny!" I yelled as a warning when Skulker flew over to him and aimed his machine gun at Danny's fallen figure. Danny only had time to quickly turn himself intangible and scatter away.

"Hey, Skulker," I yelled loudly enough to get his attention, and he was in so much happiness from finally being out of the thermos that he actually turned to look at me. "I don't really think you can win the bet and kill us at the same time."

"Oh, just watch me, Goth girl," he only smirked before going after Danny again. Danny looked really hurt because he was grunting while he flew, his movements slightly clumsy and fatigued. He managed to dodge a few rays and shoot some of his own, but the crash had really strung him out.

I frantically looked around for something to throw at Skulker to distract him and give Danny an opening. Then I realized: I was in a freaking library with millions of stacks upon stacks of very heavy, very throw-able books. I raced to the nearest bookshelf and grabbed the biggest book I could find. Figuring it was heavy enough – since I had to stumble and bend over at first to finally hold it upright – I turned back to the fight and flung the book at Skulker.

Due to the darkness, my aim wasn't precise, so instead of hitting Skulker's head, the book hit his arm, which was also helpful since he had been aiming it at Danny. The book bounced on his machine gun and caused the ray to hit a bookshelf instead. Danny used the opportunity to shoot a few consecutive rays at Skulker.

"Sam," Danny called out to me, "the thermos!"

I scanned the ground for the thermos, cursing the stupid school and the stupid storm for the lack of lighting. I stumbled along the ground until my feet scraped against something metallic, and the thermos took form on the ground.

I reached out to it and it was a millimeter away from my fingers when I heard a disgruntled, "No!" and something hit my shoulder. The sudden blow caused me to stumble backwards until I tripped on one of the cushions and fell to the ground.

"Sam!" I heard a few zaps as I clutched my arm where the pain was coming from. In a matter of seconds Danny was at my side, helping me sit up with his hand on my back and another clutching my injured arm softly. "Are you okay?"

I was about to tell him that I was fine when green caught my vision and I saw a ton of it on his chest. His suit was ripped to shreds, and blood was guzzling all the way across his chest. "Jesus Christ, Danny," I whispered, staring in horror at the large gashes on his chest.

"I'm fine," his tone was distracted as he took a look at my arm. "Don't worry about–"

He was cut off when an ectoplasmic ray was shot at us and missed us by a few feet. "Come on," Danny snatched me off the ground to my feet and we started running towards the door, Skulker hot on our trails, blowing ray after ray behind us.

Danny seemed to realize the ridiculousness of running, so he gripped my hand tightly and took flight and we zoomed through the corridors, trying to get away from Skulker.

Danny was halfway through a wall when suddenly alarms started blaring everywhere, the green lights erupting from all around the school. Instinctively, Danny froze and came down to the ground. And just like that, the alarm stopped.

We froze in that position, clutching each other's hands and looking around in the silence. When I was sure the alarm wasn't going to go off again, I blurted, "What the hell just happened?"

Looking up at Danny, he was crunching up his face in a grimace. "Shit, I forgot."

"What?" I let go of his hand to stand in front of him.

"The Ghost Shield here is different than the one at home," he started explaining as he took a hold of my hand again and started leading me down the hallway. "It recognizes the presence of a ghost on the inside, but doesn't shoot gun or weapons, just blares the alarm."

"But shouldn't the alarm have blared when you and Skulker were fighting?" I asked, confused. I really would never understand this ghost business thing.  
"The shield was already on when Skulker and I were in the school," he went on as we walked at a fast pace through the corridors, checking behind us to see if Skulker was coming closer or not, "but there has to be more ghost activity going on for it to blare."

"So, let me get this straight," I let go of his hand to rub my temples, "if you use your powers, the alarm goes off?"

"Pretty much, yep," he stated simply.

I sighed. "Great."

Danny looked like he was about to say something else when we heard the whirring of Skulker's machine guns behind us. We took off in a sprint, ducking into the nearest hallway.

Skulker was bad enough. Imagine our surprise when we turned a corner, and we came face-to-face with whom other but Ember, in all her flaming blue hair and choker clothes glory.

"What the–"

Danny came to a sudden halt. Ember, who looked as if she'd been trying to find something, turned to us. A sneer formed on her face as she said, "Oh, there you are."

"How did you even get in here?" Danny demanded, his expression and tone incredulous.

"Just phased in," she stated simply, her pink flaming guitar strapped across her shoulder.

"But the Ghost Shield–"

"–had nothing against my powerful blasts," she finished for him, a cocky smirk on her face.

Understanding flooded through me and I turned to Danny with a gape. "The breach in the shield," I said monotonously. Danny blinked in comprehension, and then his face took the form of a groan.

"I got you now, whelp!" Skulker phased into the hallway, his weapon raised, his suit glimmering, his hair flaming. The minute he took note of the scene in front of him he stopped, blinked, and brought down his arm while saying an incredulous, "_Ember_?"

Ember, who had looked jeering seconds ago, just looked irritated and bored when she saw Skulker. "It took you this long to break out of the coffee can?"  
Danny scoffed and looked probably way more offended than the situation warranted. "My thermos is _not _a coffee can."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, dipstick." Turning back to Skulker, she said, "I had to break into this school myself, getting past a freaking Ghost Shield, just to save your stupid ass. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Babe–"

"Don't you _babe _me;" she glowered, "you are an embarrassment, Skulker."

Skulker glared, his hair simmering. "Oh, _I'm _an embarrassment? Let's rewind to that time where we double dated with Johnny and Kitty and you couldn't stop showing off your non-existent weapons."

Ember gasped dramatically – and totally uncharacteristically, if you asked me. "_You're _telling _me _off for showing off? Did you forget about–"

Danny and I just stood there awkwardly, looking at both of them in turn like we were watching a tennis match. Ember and Skulker had serious issues – sometimes I worried about those two, even more than Johnny and Kitty.

Danny and I turned to each other, turned back to the bickering couple in front of us, then turned to look back at each other. Simultaneously shrugging, we started slowly and silently backing away, hoping they'd be too distracted to notice us.

Unfortunately, being stealthy was still not and will never be part of Danny's character, since he accidentally bumped into the edge of the lockers at the turn of the corridor. The bang was loud enough to make Skulker and Ember stop fighting and turn to us.

I couldn't help but turn and give him a glare, to which he replied to with a sheepish expression that clearly implied 'oops'.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ember asked sweetly, but her expression was anything but. She and Skulker did that creepy thing where they both smiled dangerously at us at the same time.

"Oh, you know," I found myself saying. "Just–"

I grabbed Danny's arms and tore through the corridor, running as fast as I could. I heard Ember and Skulker yell protests behind us, a snapping in the air as they raced after us.

We broke through another corridor and Danny snatched my arm – painfully, might I add – and we entered a classroom. He quickly closed the door as silently as he could and started hurriedly scanning the room. So fast I had no chance to react, he took my hand again and led us to the end of the room to what seemed to be another door. We opened the door and entered a room that looked like a janitor's closet but with a human skeleton toy and lab coats and goggles and some boxes instead. It was too small, so we had to stand really close together, my back against the door and his back against the wall, the skeleton almost squashed between us.

We stayed quiet, our pants the only things breaking the silence. Danny was so close to me that I could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart against my chest, his eyes glowing in the darkness. It was hard to focus on staying hidden when he was so close to me.

We listened intently for Skulker and Ember, hoping that they wouldn't feel particularly interested in visiting this classroom.

Our luck was rotten, though. So that would explain why their voices came drifting closer and closer over the next few minutes.

"–could be hiding in here," Skulker's voice drifted out as I heard him push through the door and enter the class.

"Right," Ember's sarcastic drawl followed as their footsteps echoed through the air, "because the first place I'd hide from two murderous ghosts is a totally random inconspicuous classroom in a hallway filled with more of those."

I heard Skulker mutter something under his breath – probably an insult – as they shuffled around the room. "Why do you have to snap at me?" he asked. "You always–"

And the bickering continued, random insults and accusations flying here and there. I would've spent the time listening to their fight for further blackmail use when I felt something poking at my stomach. I frowned, and looked up at Danny to see if he was poking me, but his hands were on his sides and his face was alert.

The poking was still there though, so I had to ask, as silently as possible, "What are you doing?"

Danny looked down at me, a frown on his face. Ember's and Skulker's bickering was loud enough to block us out. "I'm not doing anything."

I looked down at the source of the poking and almost choked on my own spit. It was coming from Danny and it was poking my stomach, but he didn't seem to realize it – yet. Trying not to laugh or blush, I said, "Well, part of you is doing something."

He finally seemed to understand what was happening as well since his face went bright crimson when he looked down too, the blush spreading all the way from his cheeks to his neck. He looked away and gulped nervously, his Adam's apple bopping. "Sorry."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing – really, I couldn't even think of a more inappropriately timed situation – and couldn't help but say, "Stop!"

"I don't really have any control over that," he muttered, his blush growing deeper.

"Well, um," I turned to the skeleton, and turned back to him and said, "Focus on the skeleton instead."

He did as I said, biting his lip as well. The poking thing only got harder.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him and sarcastically remark, "A skeleton is a turn on for you? Really?"

"I can't help it!" he whisper-yelled, looking more and more embarrassed by the minute.

I was about to tell him that I was only joking when the fighting outside stopped, so we stayed as still and as silent as possible. "Let's just scale the school," I heard Skulker sigh. "I mean, where could they be?"

"I could think of a place where my fist could be right now," Ember grumbled as their footsteps receded.

"Can't you go two seconds without insulting me?" Skulker asked grumpily, and then their voices got too soft and low for me to hear.

Danny and I waited for a few more minutes, not daring to move or speak, until we were sure they were a safe distance away. I slowly grabbed the doorknob behind me and turned it, inching backwards slowly. I winced at the whine of the door and hoped Skulker and Ember were too busy arguing to hear anything.  
We stumbled out of the closet and tried to stay as silent as possible. We froze in place, feeling too exposed in the open classroom with the door open. I turned to Danny, and he gave me a look before inching his way silently to the door, and then, as silently as possible, closing it.

We froze once more, but we heard nothing. After waiting for a few more minutes, Danny turned to me, his hands on his hips, and asked, "Now what?"

* * *

**A/N:** Anndd there ya go! Did ya see that coming? No? GOOD! I bet the title was a big giveaway though. Eh. Whatever.

You have no idea how fun that closet scene was to write. I was grinning the whole time xD. I just wanted to remind you that this is a T-rated story for a reason before anyone complains about the cursing and the sexual content and stuff so remember the rating!

I hope you enjoyed this one because _I_ did. So.. Reviieww! x


	10. Quality Time In Lancer's Office

**Author's Note: **Oh my... TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS? WELL, MORE, BUT STILL, TWO FREAKING HUNDRED?! WOW. JUST WOW.

My cap's lock was crying because I kept on fangirling on the keyboard when I was writing this. THANK YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS. SERIOUSLY. You make me one happy author; I love you!

Ahem.. Because I got a lot of requests pushing for more sexual content - you naughty people you xD - so here you go! (Not as much as I would like but eh, you take what you get ;P)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom... *Sigh* These disclaimers just make me sad...

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
**Quality Time In Lancer's Office**

"Now," I said as I put my hands on my hips and glanced around, "we come up with a badass plan like we always do."

Danny gave me a look. "And how are we going to make it badass without my powers?"

I snuck past him to look out the small door window to make sure we were completely and utterly alone, and then pulled the blinds down so that no one would see us while they were passing by. Turning back to him, I said, "The old-fashioned way." Just for good measure, I added, "Jackie Chan style."

He rolled his eyes. "This isn't a game, Sam."

"I know," I said, a little defensively since I didn't like his tone. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Coming from the one who started it in the first place," he muttered, but he was loud enough so I could hear everything.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My defensive tone rose.

"Nothing," he shrugged, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'm just saying that none of this would be happening if you hadn't knocked down the thermos."

I'm pretty sure that when I gaped, my mouth hit the floor. "You're blaming this whole thing on_ me_? Are you serious?"

"I'm just telling it how I see it," he stated simply, pacing around in angry strides.

"And you see that this whole thing is my fault?" I said. "I can't even believe you right now."

"I'm not blaming it on you," he finally turned to look at me, his eyes flashing angrily. "I'm just saying."

I folded my arms across my chest defiantly, and hardened my jaw, saying, "Just saying what?"

He sighed in exasperation, bringing up his hand to his hair. "I'm just saying that you could've been more careful on the desk."

I gaped at him in disbelief. "Well, excuse _me _if I was a little distracted."

He stopped pacing to turn and glare at me, his hands on his hips. But then the tension shifted. Oh, it was still there – but the angry fire was replaced with a wild one, one I'd never felt before with anyone. The expression in his eyes changed from anger to hunger, and I'm pretty sure mine did too.

Simultaneously, we lunged, until his hair was in my hands and his lips were on mine. He invaded my mouth, one of his hands tangling my hair and the other circling down my waist to my hip. I wrapped my arm around his neck and brought myself closer to him, our tongues moving together.

Again, it was like fire. The fuel from our anger was rekindled in the kiss, except the rekindling was directed to our ferocity in eating each other's faces off – really, I didn't think I could find a more appropriate way to explain it. My hair was all over the place, but I didn't care.

I started backing up until I hit the wall – the one next to the door – Danny's body pressed firmly against mine as our hips started moving in rhythm. His hand trailed down my hip to my thigh until he reached my knee, his body going down with his hand so that I was leaning on him. His hand took hold of the inside of my knee, brought my leg up so that it was resting at his hip and held it up.

The intensity of his movements were so wild that I had to let go of his hair and support myself on the door frame next to me as my other hand stayed at his neck and cupped his cheek, his lips attacking mine.

I never had any idea who much of a good kisser Danny was. I'd kissed him before in our fakeout makeouts but… it was never like this; never as passionate, never as _intense. _His hands, his hips, his lips – they were surrounding me, fast and hard and wild.

His mouth left mine and went to my cheek, then my neck, trailing soft kisses on my skin, turning them molten whenever his tongue brushed over them. I was liquid in his hands and under his touch, and I so, so loved it.

But when his lips weren't on mine, I had a chance to think clearly – well, about 5 percent clearer than I had been anyway, since his hands were still on my leg and waist (well, that area), and his lips were still on me – I remembered something very important: we needed to stay hidden from Skulker and Ember until we came up with a plan, and to stay hidden we had to be quiet. We were making way too much noise and it was very – _you don't even know how much_ – distracting.

Reluctantly, I blurted out a raspy, "Wait." When he didn't look like he heard me, I used my hands to grab his cheeks from where he was exploring and bring his face back into level with mine. "Wait, wait, wait, stop."

He still had a dazed look in his eyes, but he did stop and looked at me intently. "You don't want me to–"

"_No_, no, it's not that," I quickly set his mind straight before he went into a subject I wasn't feeling up for discussing. "We're making too much noise."

He blinked, and then what I said must've set in because a grinned a small, sheepish grin and said a soft, "Oh."

We froze in that position for a while, a little awkwardly, I'll be honest, since the tension from our make-out session still in the air (me and Danny's make-out session. Now there's something interesting).

"Um…" I blurted out a little awkwardly. Danny smiled softly and let me go, taking a step back away from me so that I could stand upright. Just as I thought he was going to walk away from me, he took that step back to me, and gave me one last hasty kiss.

"When are we going to talk about this?" he asked randomly.

"Talk about what?" I was still a little dizzy from that last kiss, since he had taken me aback, so my brain was having a hard time trying to process again.

"You know," I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "_This_."

I sighed inwardly, but gave him a small smile. Taking a step closer to him – why were we moving away from each other anyway when we were just going to go back? – I laid my hands on his chest and started, "Well–"

I cut myself off when I felt something wet and sticky from where I was resting my hands. I looked down on his chest and remembered the hard slam he'd taken when he and Skulker were fighting in the library.

I leaned back – because pushing him away by his chest would probably not be a good idea – and blurted, "Danny, you're hurt."

For the first time when I looked at him, I noticed the slight wince in his expression and how pale he looked, even if he _was _still in ghost form. "I'm fine," he waved the matter away.

"No, you're not," I stepped away from him to get a good look. Gashes spread from the right side of his chest all the way to the left, leaving tears in his suit and blood dripping all the way to his stomach. If it looked this bad, then I didn't even want to know how it felt.

Remembering how close we'd been, I looked down at my chest too and saw splotches of blood on my t-shirt. I don't know how I hadn't noticed his blood when my t-shirt was maroon and his was ectoplasmic green, so the contrast of the blood was very noticeable against my chest.

"What about you?" Danny's hand took hold of my arm, softly, and he pulled me closer. "You got hurt too."

"This is _nothing_ compared to yours, Danny," I glared at him, shaking his hand away. "Come on, we need to sneak to the nurse's office and get a first aid kit to patch you up."

"The nurse's office is all the way across the building," Danny said, in all seriousness. "It would take too long to get there and not be detected."

"Well, we can't exactly–" I was about to scoff at him for his insistence on doing nothing, when he raised up a finger to cut me off.

"In case you haven't noticed," he started, looking around the classroom we were in, "we're in Mr. Lancer's office."

I waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't, I just gave him a look and couldn't help but blurt an exasperated, "And?"

"_And_," he started walking to the closet we'd just been hiding from, speaking to me from over his shoulder, "I think I remember seeing a first aid kit here when we were looking around a couple of days ago."

"Why would Mr. Lancer have a first aid kit in his classroom?" I scratched the back of my head, my weariness from the chase and the pain from the wound on my arm catching up with me.

Danny didn't reply, just continued rummaging through the closet. I sighed and didn't say anything, waiting for him to fail miserably. I'd been in that closet one time and looked through it another time, and I didn't even remember seeing a first aid kit anywhere in there. Plus, why would Mr. Lancer have a first aid kit in his office when there was a nurse's office? True, the nurse's office was all the way across the building, but still. Danny would never find a

"Found it!" Danny cut off my trail of thought by re-emerging from the closet, what other than a first aid kit in his hands.

"What–but –and–"

If Danny hadn't smirked and come over to me and pat my head playfully, I would've been still blubbering about the incredulity of the entire thing like an idiot. "Told ya," he deadpanned, winking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and mock-slapped his arm.

"Whatever," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Now change back so I could patch you up."

I had reached out for the kit, but he quickly took his arms back and held it out of my reach. When I frowned at him, he hastily explained, "You first."

"Danny," I had to physically restrain myself from cursing at him, "your chest is way worse than my arm; we need to work on it before it gets infected."

Once again, when I tried to reach for the kit, he held it back and took a step backwards too this time. With a pointed look and a meaningful tone, he said, "You first."

I was about to argue more, when he raised both his eyebrows at me in a determined look. He looked like he knew I wanted to say something, so cut me off with a hasty "Nuh–", "No", "Don't even think about it."

I snapped my arms to my sides in frustration – which proved to be a bad idea because it only made me wince because of my injured arm. Danny seemed to notice this, and gave me a triumphant look. I grunted just to let him know that I wasn't happy with this, and grumbled, "Fine."

He grinned his little-boy cutesy grin, took hold of my hand and led me to one of the chairs. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile a little at his childish behavior. Really, the way we could change moods around each other so fast – from relieved to angry to hot to playful – was astonishing sometimes.  
I sat down on the chair obediently and watched as he pulled another one and placed it in front of me. He sat down and opened the first aid kit. Looking up at my arm, then at me, he said, "Take off your shirt."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's my arm, Danny."

Once I realized he was only joking, I gave him a look and kicked his shin. It probably would've hurt a lot more if I'd been wearing my combat boots, and all it did was make him chuckle.

"_Moving on_," I said. He was still grinning when he rummaged through the first aid kit, but I stayed quiet, knowing we would only waste time, and wasted time would be bad when it came to his chest wound.

I rolled up my sleeve until it was all the way up to my shoulder. The damage wasn't that bad – just a long cut across the length of my arm and a few burn marks. It hurt, but I didn't even want to focus on the pain when Danny had about a million of my arm injury all the way across his chest.

Danny got out a bottle of water and gently soaked my cut, causing water to spill all the way down my arm. He then got out a few pieces of cotton and soaked one of them with disinfectant. He brought the cotton to my cut and softly dabbed it. I cringed at the sudden shoots of pain, wondering how Danny could endure all of this continually.

The cotton ball was gone, and the cold air rushed on where my arm was dabbed. Danny put away the cotton and then got out bandages. He took them apart from each other and gently laid it on my cut, covering it up. After massaging it gently, he leaned back, and looked back at me. "All done."

I smiled at him in thanks, admiring his work. I turned back to him, put my boss face on, and said, "Now, you."

He sighed, and then two white rings engulfed him from at the waist. Phantom turned back to Fenton, his face looking every wearier, the wounds on his chest looking worse since he had no shirt on. His blood was a mix of red and green, rolling down the muscles of his stomach.

I was about to comment on how bad it looked when he said, "Stop checking me out and fix me already, Manson."

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him playfully. "Not possible."

He chuckled as I got up and walked to him. I leaned down and went onto my knees in front of him so that I had full access to his chest. I couldn't help but flinch when I looked at them. "Danny, it looks bad," I muttered truthfully to him, resisting the urge to run my fingers all over the cuts.

"You should see the other guy," Danny said in a deeper voice, a humorous glow in his eyes.

"Stop joking, Danny," I said. "This is serious."

A small smile was still on his face, but for the first time, he let the pain he was feeling show. "Sorry."

"Come on," I got up, feeling uncomfortable in my position, and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him up from his chair as I grabbed the first aid kit. He looked at me questioningly but I just silently led him to the floor at the door, figuring if Ember and Skulker decided to enter they wouldn't find us right away. Plus, we were directly next to the only exit.

We sunk down to the floor and Danny leaned his back against the wall, wincing a little. I sat down on my knees in front of him and reopened the kit. I washed his chest with the water until he was soaked, which made me remember our kiss in the pool, which in turn distracted me.

Shaking myself mentally to focus, I took away the water and started redoing the steps he'd just performed on my arm. I wiped away the blood from his cuts with a small towel I found inside the kit until all I could see were the cuts and burns. I tried to dab his cuts as gently as I possibly could, but there was just too much of them. Danny kept on wincing and curling his hands into fists.

"Is it over yet?" he asked through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and tell him, "Don't be such a baby; you've dealt with this before."

"That doesn't mean it gets easier each time," he mumbled, wincing once again at a dab I made at his chest. I almost winced myself, because it really did look like it hurt a lot, but I refrained. I couldn't expect Danny to stop being such a baby if I started being one myself.

Once I was finally done – which took a lot of grunting and cursing later – I took out the bandages and started patching him up. Once his chest was nothing but white gauze and muscle – drools slightly – I sighed and clapped my hands together.

"There we go," I sighed in relief, leaning back and taking a look at my work.

Danny leaned forward a bit and took hold of my wrists, pulling me to him as he rested his back against the wall. I scooted closer until I was directly in front of him, looming a few inches above his head with my forehead pressed to his. "Thanks," he muttered softly. His eyes drifted down to me lips and he tugged me even closer until his mouth was on mine. I instinctively kissed him back, bringing my hands to his neck while he sat up straighter, holding my waist and pressing me up against him.

I brought my lips away from him and rested my forehead to his. "I'm hungry," he bluntly stated.

I couldn't help but lurch back and playfully hit his arm. "Way to ruin the moment, Romeo," I chuckled.

He shrugged, grinning, his hands tugging at my waist once more. Instead of bring me against his chest, he pulled me down so that I was sitting next to him, my legs overlapping his so that we looked like a tangle of limbs.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as fatigue swept over me. I didn't know what time it was, but it seemed late.

But no. We had to come up with a plan first; we needed to do something about Skulker and Ember.

As if reading my mind, Danny hastily said, "We'll figure out what to do about the ghosts later. Just sleep."

And so I did.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh... Honestly, not my best work, but I just HAD to upload this because you got me to 200+ reviews and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Plus, I'm tired - suffered a hard, long day at work, but there's good news: I take a few days off from IT lessons and work and stuff so that means more writing and more updating (hopefully). Yay!

So, ahem... Forgive the not-my-best-chapter and review anyway? x


	11. The Super Mega Badass Plan

**Author's Note:** Hehe... Hehe...

OKAY FINE I'M SORRY. I know this was a really late update but I had a severe case of writer's block, and it sucked. I tried writing as much as possible every day and I finally got it done. UGH. Writer's block's a freaking bitch -_-

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on!

**Disclaimer**: Own Danny Phantom I do not, write this idea I do, speaking like Yoda I am, why I don't know... JUST CARRY ON AND IGNORE ME.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
**The Super Mega Badass Plan**

"Alright," Danny cracked his knuckles as if he were a wrestler prepping for battle. "First thing's first: naming our plan."

"I thought we agreed on The Super Mega Badass Plan?" I said questioningly.

"No, I was thinking something along the lines of 'Catch Ember and Skulker, The Two Annoying Ghosts That Are Trapped in the School with Us, So We Could Resume Making Out All Day."

I gave him a look. "No."

We were currently standing opposite each other, leaning on Mr. Lancer's desk. We found draft papers and markers in the drawers, and spread them out on the desk so that they formed a giant poster that occupied the entire desk, the light streaming in from the window illuminating them. We would look like we were secret agents prepping for a mission had we not been clad in nothing but gym clothes and bandages.

Danny pouted at me, taking the situation way too playfully. "Focus, Daniel," I snapped at him. "The sooner we get this done with, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted."

That put the smile right back on his face.

"Okay then," Danny leaned onto the desk and grabbed the pen. We'd drawn a map of the school on the papers – it was creepy how much we knew the landscape of the school – and Danny was now scanning over them. "So should we go over the plan again?"

I nodded and looked over the papers quickly, repeating the steps in my mind. Danny started moving his pen along the very rough drawings – let's just say that neither Danny nor I had much of a future in design – and repeated the plan out loud. "Okay, so the first thing we should do is go to the principal's office and try and fix something with the shield. If we can somehow alter the settings, maybe we can turn off the alarm so that I could use my powers and not have it blare."  
I checked the step in my mind and continued, moving my finger from the small square that was the principal's office along the paper to the locker rooms. "Then we go get dressed in something more battle worthy."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Next, we scope out the library and try and get the thermos back, because without it, we're screwed."

I straightened and said, "And that's where the ass-kicking starts."

"Let's do this."

We dropped our pens and papers and went into ghost-hunting mode. We didn't do this thing for over a year to come unprepared; I liked to think that we could give the Ghost Busters a run for their money.

We headed for the door and Danny very slowly turned the doorknob. We waited a few seconds and listened intently, but we were greeted with silence. Danny pushed the door open slowly, and I hoped upon hope that the creak of the door wasn't as loud as it sounded. Once the door was open, Danny slowly put his head outside and scanned the halls, turning his head left and right. Once he was done, he turned and nodded at me, mouthing, "All clear."

We started walking out of the classroom on our tiptoes, making as little noise as we possibly could. The school was silent, and while that had been the norm over the past few days, now it was just eerie and weird.

Lancer's office wasn't as close to the principal's office as the pool, so it took us quite a large amount of time to get there. We may have reached it in a few minutes, but from our slow pace and our lack of sound, it was hard to discern the amount of time we took there.

We finally reached the office without any faults, going undetected by neither of the ghosts. Danny checked the office first before entering to make sure the coast was clear. After checking, we entered the office, scanning under the desk and whatever other place Ember and Skulker could be playing hide and seek with us in.

"All clear," Danny said once we made sure it was only us in the room. I hastily and silently closed the door, hoping that Skulker and Ember were far away in the building to come here. I didn't know what they'd been doing all night, since they hadn't come to look for us again in the classroom, and some part of me felt like I didn't really need to know.

Danny headed to the ghost shield panel thing and started pressing the buttons. I watched him silently for a few minutes, not wanting to break his concentration.

When grimaced and made a soft growling sound, I asked, "Any luck?"

"No," he sighed, dissatisfaction and disappointed lacing his every word. "This operating system is different than the one at home, a little less complicated and without that many options. And to me, I don't really understand it very much."

I had an idea. Walking over to him, I used my hip to shove him aside. "Then let me try," I offered as an explanation when he gave me a questioning look. "I don't know shit about this thing, so maybe I would understand the beginner's version since you're too used to the advanced one."

He seemed to find my explanation logical enough, since he stepped aside and gestured to the panel. I stood in front of it and tried to process the weird technology. There were options on the screen, like it was an ATM machine, but instead it was a touch screen and there were more options to choose from. I scrutinized the list, trying to understand the foreign words as much as possible. There were options for _Shield_, _Weapons_, _Alarm, System_ – and a lot more but when I saw alarm I immediately tapped it. A few other options popped up, but they only had to do with the sound effects and the loudness and the lights and stuff that had no relation to turning it off.

I tried a few more random buttons – just to see if I could get lucky with something – but nothing had anything to do with turning off the alarm or the shield itself.

I grunted in frustration. "Who built this thing, the same man who invented Angry Birds?"

Danny chuckled, apparently finding my nonsuccess amusing. "Come on; let's just go with Plan B."

Danny was already moving towards the door, but I was too angry with the stupid machine that I kept on clicking on a few more buttons. "Sam," to give Danny credit, he had given me a few minutes of angry tapping without saying anything, but now his voice was one of urgency. "Come on, we need to go."

"Remind me to ask your parents for a manual of this thing," I grumbled, finally giving up. I pressed on the Home Button thing to go back to the first list of options, but I accidentally pressed something wrong and the screen went blank. "What the…"

Danny made his way over to me in quick strides. "What did you do?"

I stepped away from the panel, putting my hands up, eyes wide. "I don't know, I pressed something and then it just blanked out."

"Well that's just–"

The curse died on Danny's tongue when a series of whirs and the sound of metal and wood scraping tore through the air. We turned to look at each other with bewildered looks. It couldn't be Skulker or Ember because, a. they wouldn't be that stealthy, b. their weapons didn't make those sounds, and c. if it had been them, we would be running through the school like maniacs by now.

A flash of something shiny caught my eye at the small shelf. "What is that?" I wondered out loud, looking intently at the bookshelf, Danny following my gaze. As if answering my question, the bookshelf started trembling, sending a pile of dust flying.

And, almost like it was out of a spy movie, the bookshelf tilted forwards, the supposed books staying in place, until the shelf did a complete 180 degrees flip and its opposite came into view.

Its opposite wasn't necessarily a book shelf. The wood was replaced with a metal that gleamed silver and white, its surface sleek and shiny. On it, strapped to leather bonds, were many varieties of weapons.

"No," Danny stepped closer to the slide when it stopped moving, "way."

I recognized machine guns, but mostly the gadgets that were there I'd seen at Danny's parents' lab. There was the Fenton Grappler, the Fenton Ghost Fisher, the Ghost Grabber, the Fenton Bazooka, even the freaking Fenton Booooo-merang.

"Damn," I moved closer too, running my hands over the weapons and resisting the urge to laugh whenever I'd come across Jack Fenton's face plastered on some of them. "Your parents have been busy."

I looked up at Danny, and he was shaking his head in disbelief, a grin on his face. "Does this seem too convenient to you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the weapons.

I replied by flinging up the Fenton Bazooka and finding a good balance for it in my arms. "Yes. So?"

Danny eyed the gadgets wearily, making no move to grab one. I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop being so paranoid. Once we're done we'll just come and put them back."

After a few more moments of Danny scrutinizing the weapons, he spotted something and grinned enthusiastically. He bent down and grabbed what looked like a baseball bat with a green oval with what looked like the words 'Fenton' on it and said, "They've got the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!"

I frowned. "But isn't that just a regular–"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny cut me off, waving the baseball bat – I'm sorry, the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick – around like it was the best thing he'd ever seen, "but it's got the word Fenton on it!" When I just gave him a weird look and opened my mouth to retaliate, he just sighed and mumbled, "Never mind."

"Okay," I drawled out, relaxing the bazooka in my arms. It was as heavy as the last one I'd used, but this one looked sleek and brand new, as if it'd never been used before – and it probably hadn't. "The panel thing wasn't a complete fail after all. So even though you're not using your powers, we still have an advantage through these weapons."

Danny was too busy swinging the baseball bat around, trying out different positions and different swinging techniques. He made no movement that told me he had heard me – or even listened to me, for that matter – so I said, "Danny." He continued playing with the bat, this time making weird 'swoosh' noises with his mouth. "_Danny_."

He made a few moves – impressive ones, actually, for a helpless klutz – as if he were on a real baseball court. I couldn't believe that he was so distracted by the stupid bat or anti-creep Fenton thing or whatever the hell that thing was that he was paying absolutely no attention to me or the situation at hand. Raising my eyebrows and widening my eyes at him in disbelief, I took a few steps closer to him and said as loud as I dared, "DANNY!"

He was so taken aback by my shout that when his head flung around to me, his arms flung around too, sending the bat soaring through the air until it crashed into another shelf. The bat so conveniently smashed into a shelf with what seemed to be trophies and certificates wrapped in frames, knocking over everything in its path. Gold trophies and wooden frames came crashing down, making loud clangs against each other and basically causing a huge racket.

Danny and I'd spent like a few moments just staring at the mess in front of us, when Danny straightened up and pointed at the catastrophe and simply stated, "That was not my fault."

I snapped my head towards him in a glare. "Right, because the bat randomly decided to spiral out of your hands and cause a lot of noise that probably sent Ember and Skulker flying over here to see what was up."

Danny stayed silent for a few beats, blinking, until he finally broke the silence by saying, "Yes, so we agree."

I sighed, deciding that it would be too loud to argue. "Let's just go while we're still alive."

We started moving our way out of the door, and I could swear I saw Danny grin in triumph as we exited, but I wasn't sure.

Trying to be as stealthy as possible – well, as stealthy as you can be while carrying a baseball bat and a ten pound bazooka – we snuck through the hallways to the locker rooms.

Again, we made our way to the locker rooms without any run-ins with either Ember or Skulker. The school was so silent I was starting to get worried that they somehow found a way out of the school. But even if Ember had found a way to recreate those powerful blasts and open a gap in the shield long enough for her and Skulker to squeeze through, the alarm would've surely blared and notified us.

Thankfully, the girls' and the boy's locker rooms were adjacent to each other, so we said brisk goodbyes before I made my way to the girl's and he to the boys'.  
I tried to be as fast and as quiet as I could as I entered the slightly humid locker room, where light was streaming in through the windows, illuminating the metallic tint off the blue lockers. I ditched the clothes basket and headed directly to where I'd laid my own clothes to dry after that water fight.

I quickly took off my t-shirt and threw it to the side, figuring Danny and I could restrain ourselves from getting wet again. Quickly, I pulled on my purple tights and my black skirt with a crisscrossed green pattern. Next came my t-shirt, and then I quickly pulled out my boots and pulled them on, breaking my record of squeezing into them in less than thirty seconds.

I couldn't help but sag in relief at the familiarity of the clothes against my skin. For the last couple of days I'd been wearing uncomfortable school fabrics and walking around barefoot that it felt so good to finally be in my own clothes – and for my freezing feet to be warm and snug in my combat boots.

I was about to get up and head over to Danny when I heard it. It was so soft that I wouldn't have heard it had it not been completely silent, but I heard it nonetheless.

It was the sharp sound of metal swaying in the air, the low groan that is almost silent. I froze, halfway standing up from where I was sitting on the bench, straining my ear to listen. A few heartbeats passed, but the only other thing I heard was the sound of my breathing.

Then came the soft whir from my right, and with fast reflexes I didn't even know I had, I ducked fast as a green ray passed from above my head and hit a row of lockers, disintegrating the paint off the metal.

"Damn it!" Skulker's voice rang out as I flung my head to the side to catch him appearing out of thin air, his arm raised and smoke coming out of his gun.  
My first instinct was to run. My second instinct, the one that took over and probably made the situation much worse than it already was, was to blush furiously and screech, "How long have you been standing there?"

He lowered his gun briefly, peering at me over it questioningly. "Um, like two seconds ago. Why?"

My shoulders sagged. I was more relieved that he hadn't seen me change than the fact that his ray had missed me.

"Nothing," I quickly blurted. "But Skulker…" Now I wasn't embarrassed. I was just mad. "This is the _girl's_ locker room. And last time I checked," I briskly caught the bazooka back in my arms and pointed at him, "you are definitely not a girl."

I pulled the trigger, and an ectoplasmic ray flew at him. Skulker wasn't taken by surprise as much as I'd hoped he would've, so the ray bounced on his shoulder and he took a few faltering steps back. Finding the opening, I shot another ray at him just for good measure and then started running towards the doors. I heard Skulker scamper behind me, a ray whizzing past my arm and hitting one of the sinks a few feet in front of me, completely demolishing it so that ceramic flew everywhere. I skidded to a stop and flung myself to the left when giant pieces came flying my way, water erupting from the pipes and splashing me.  
The force of the shock caused my balance to falter and I fell on my side. Skulker seemed to get over the crash and turned to me, water splashing onto his armor. He smirked, pointing his gun at me. I managed to scoot over at the last second, turning away before the blast hit the tiles my body was resting on.

"Stay still!" he barked as I got back on my feet.

"Not likely," I aimed the bazooka at his chest and fired, the ray hitting him in the stomach. So apparently my aim was off, but the intensity of the ray sent him flying backwards until he slammed into a shower stall, ripping away the curtain and falling. I heard some of the tiles break beneath him, but I'd taken off in a sprint out of the locker room.

Skulker's recovery ability was astonishing. Already he was gaining on me, a growl in his throat and his hair flaming. I barely made it out of the locker room with him flying hot on my heels.

He seemed to realize this too, because I heard his triumphant voice as he said, "I got you now, Goth gi–"

A _bam_ and a slam later, I came to a halt and turned to see whether Skulker had run into a wall or something. Turning around, I found Skulker sprawled on the floor, a dazed look in his eye. Above him came Danny tumbling out, his baseball bat in his hands.

I made my way over to him. "Thanks," I hastily said, giving Skulker a look to make sure he was still down. "Come on, we need to–"

I was cut off by a wail that came from who sounded like Ember, "You're gonna pay for that, dipstick!"

Danny's eyes widened slightly and he turned to me. "Go to the library and get the thermos."

He was about to turn the other way when I caught his arm to make him face me, asking, "Wait, where are _you _going?"

"I'm going to distract them to give you enough time to get the thermos," he flung his bat around a little, just to give himself a more threatening stance.  
I gave him a look, and, for fear of him doing something stupid, quickly switched our weapons so that he was holding the bazooka and I was holding the baseball bat.

"But my bat!" he pouted, looking absolutely heartbroken at the weapon change.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him. "You need this much more than I do." He still pouted, so I changed the course of the subject and said, "How will I find you?"

We heard a few clangs and the blast of a ray. Danny gave me one last wide-eyed look before blurting, "Just follow the sound of my screams," and taking off in the opposite direction.

On that positive note, I turned the other way and sprinted to the end of the hall. Just as I turned the corner, I heard Ember whizz out of the locker room, yelling, "Hey! Come back here!"

I ran faster.

* * *

**A/N:** Again. Writer's block. Just reminding you.

So... what did you think of this one? Revieeww!


	12. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**Author's Note:** Nope. No author's note this time, I'm just going to let you read on and say what I need to say in the bottom A/N. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom or Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble (don't ask).

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
**Trouble, Trouble, Trouble**

Fortunately, Ember wasn't running after me.

Unfortunately, she was running after Danny, who I heard yell out a battle cry a few seconds later, followed by Skulker and Ember shooting rays continually at what I presume to be his head.

The thought of Danny headless only made me pick up my pace, thanking my parents for all those stupid dance lessons and sports activities that brought up my level of fitness and stamina.

I made it to the library in a few seconds flat. The light scattering all over the room from the large window made it seem like dust particles were suspended in mid-air and hanging all over the books. The smell of bound leather hit my nostrils, and I hurriedly walked through the open space we were fighting Skulker in, trying to find the thermos. The light was helping a lot, compared to the previous night, but it wasn't where I'd last seen it last night.

Trying not to growl in frustration, I started throwing away cushions and bending by the desk.

Finally, I found it nestled between the edge of the desk and some cushions. Almost crying out in relief, I quickly snatched it up in my hands and ran out of the library as if it were me being chased, not Danny.

After running through a few hallways, I stopped, panting at the exertion, straining my ears, trying to listen. True to his word, I heard some yelling and bangs and crashes coming from who had to be Danny and Ember and Skulker. I followed the noise, trying to look as threatening as possible while yielding a baseball bat and a coffee can.

The noises seemed to heighten in volume when I reached the hallway that lead to the pool. I had to stop and roll my eyes at Danny's creativity, and then pushed through the doors.

Okay, so I'd expected a badass Danny professionally shooting ectoplasmic rays all over Skulker and Ember, his hair flying and his eyes flashing, while Ember and Skulker cowered in fear – okay, maybe that one was pushing it too far – and know that it was a battle that they would eventually lose, as usual.  
What I didn't expect was Danny banging them over the head whenever they got closer to him with the bazooka… _like it was a baseball bat_.

I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes again.

The water was as sleek and clean as I remembered. The blanket from our picnic was still there, along with the empty plates and cups and juice bottle. It seemed almost comical to have our super mega badass plan carried out here.

"Sam!" Danny brightened up when he noticed me there, fending off another attack. "You got the thermos – and my bat!"

I had to physically restrain myself from rolling my eyes again.

"I told you!" Skulker turned to scowl at Ember, the fight momentarily forgotten. "I told you we should've split up again!"

"Oh, shut up," Ember looked in no mood to be messed with. Her usually impeccable flaming hair was all over the place, fiery strands hanging out of her elastic band. Her face was so red she could never have been mistaken for a ghost had it not been the flying and the glowing.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't help asking.

Danny grinned sheepishly. "I kind of handcuffed her to a showerhead." I was about to point out that he couldn't handcuff someone without actual handcuffs, when he hastily added, "Using the showerhead."

I couldn't really resist the half-gape, half astounded grin that spread all over my face. It was such a ridiculous and impressive tactic that I felt like hugging and elbowing Danny at the same time.

"And you are going to _pay for that_!" On the last words, Ember struck a chord on her guitar, the pink rays aimed at Danny. He easily dodged, landing on the floor with a thud and then regaining his balance almost immediately. He made my fight with Skulker earlier look like a skilled cat trying to get to a tiny mouse.  
The thought only made me want to get rid of them all the more.

"You want a piece of me?" Danny challenged, giving Ember a cocky half-grin. "Then come and get me!"

Ember, as usual, fell for it, and lunged at him, her guitar ready at her side for a strum. Once she was almost two feet away from him, Danny dodged and moved to the side, bringing his bazooka over her to pound her head when she was near enough.

It didn't impress me as much as it annoyed me. "Oh, would you–"

I only raced over to him and the fallen Ember to take away the bazooka from him and give him back his precious bat.

"Thanks, Sam!" he grinned from ear-to-ear as if I was giving him a birthday present. The boy looked like it was about to start making out with the thing.

"Let's just–"

_Let's just get this over with_, was what I would've said, had Ember not pulled my legs from underneath me, causing me to land on the floor – on my face, no less – very painfully.

I let out a yelp of surprise and pain. The thermos slipped out of my hand, the bazooka crashing beside me. Ember's hands were still on my legs, and I kicked as hard as I could, hoping to land a kick in her nose.

"Hey!" Danny and Skulker said simultaneously, Danny lifting his bat to give Ember a nice hit on her forehead and Skulker zooming in, raising his arm.

I rolled away from where Skulker's ray landed, Danny jumping away and miraculously staying on his feet. I quickly snatched the bazooka up into my hands and aimed it at Skulker, who was getting ready for another shot. A pull of the trigger and a yelp later, Skulker faltered, smoke rising from his suit.

"And that," I turned to Danny smugly, "is how you use a bazooka."

"Just get the thermos," he grumbled, and I was happy to see that he looked a little beaten. Ha, take that, Ghost Boy!

Like a good girl – blekh – I got to my feet, and looked around for the thermos. I spotted it almost immediately, only a few feet away from the edge of the pool. Running over to it, I bent down and grabbed it.

Until my legs were snatched from beneath me and I felt headfirst on the floor again, the thermos slipping away and falling from my hands.

Right into the pool.

"Oh, come on!" I crunched up my face in a grimace as I was pulled backward, girl-about-to-die-by-horrible-murderer style.

Okay, so first she makes me land on my face. Then she makes me land on my face again. And now she makes me lose the thermos, the most important part in our pan. That bitch was about to die.

Or, you know, however it is you beat the already dead ghosts.

Narrowing my eyes and pursing my lips in aggravation, I rolled over so that I was on my back, Ember in a half-standing position, gripping my legs with a pissed off expression on her face.

Thankfully, I was the queen of being pissed off.

So fast she had no chance to react, I raised the bazooka up and shot a ray at her chest. It hit her dead-on, throwing her backward until she landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Danny!" I could hear his grunts as he wrestled with Skulker, avoiding his shots and trying to get as much hits in as possible. "The thermos fell into the pool!"

"Are you kidding me?" I could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"Sadly, no." When Ember looked like she was about to get up and kick the crap out of me, I shot another ray at her legs.

I heard Danny sigh. "On it. Just hold them off."

He didn't even give me enough time to respond before he threw the bat away and jumped into the pool. I turned away when water splashed everywhere, but I was glad to see that some of it hit Skulker in the face.

After Danny resurfaced and dived again, the three of us, me, Skulker and Ember, just stood there – well, lied there in Ember's case – not doing or saying anything. After a few awkward glances at each other, Skulker and Ember shrugged at the same time, both raising their weapons and pointing them at me.

Instead of jumping up in a half pirouette, half badass karate jump, I just glared at the both of them and said, "Hey, wait a minute, two against one, no fair."  
Skulker lowered his arm a bit and had a thoughtful look on his face. "Jesus Christ," Ember's exasperated voice rung out right before she floated up and struck a chord on her guitar.

Using the awesome reflexes that I don't have, I quickly launched myself to the side away from where she was aiming. The ray passed me and hit Skulker instead.

"Hey, watch it!" Skulker growled. "I'm not your punching bag! I thought we talked about this!"

"Now is not the time, _honey_," the sarcasm dripping from Ember was starting to scare me even more than my own sarcasm.

Instead of just standing there and watching them bicker – but trust me, I really was tempted – I raised my bazooka and shot at both of them, hitting them both in the stomach. They faltered and took a few steps backward, Skulker falling over and Ember hunching over. I smiled to myself. No wonder Danny had no anger issues – he could easily take it out on any of the ghosts as much as he wanted.

Speaking of the halfa, Danny's arm popped up out of the water, clutching the thermos, following by his head. He shook away the hair on his face before announcing, "Got it!"

"No you–" I shot another ray Skulker before he could complete that sentence, bringing him back to the ground.

That gave Danny enough time to swim back to the edge and pull himself out of the pool, water dripping everywhere. "It's time you say goodnight, guys," Danny quipped, bringing the thermos up and pointing it at Ember.

The green ray shot out of it and headed towards Ember, but very fast and skillfully, she dodged and avoided it. At the same time, Skulker got up and raced towards Danny.

Seeing this coming, Danny quickly threw the thermos to me before Skulker seized him. I instinctively dropped the bazooka and barely caught the thermos in my hands. Danny flailed in Skulker's grip, writhing around until he came to where his baseball bat was. He managed to get it into his hands and started continually hitting Skulker with it. Skulker wouldn't let go of him though, so the spectacle would've been funny had it not been life threatening.

I knew I had to suck Skulker in, but since Danny was also a part-ghost, I was afraid the thermos would suck both of them in and they'd be both trapped there.

Ember saw the thermos in my hand at the same time as I got the idea to suck her in first. She glared and started running towards me, her flight powers and guitar forgotten.

"Give it to me!" she yelled angrily, almost jumping on me as she wrestled over my shoulders. I'd turned away from her and held my arm out so that she wouldn't reach the thermos, trying to fend her away and not trip and lose the thermos again at the same time.

"Not a chance," I panted, trying to elbow her and get her off of me long enough to suck her into the thermos.

A ringtone rang through the air, slicing through the sounds of grunting and the bang of wood on metal. We all froze, taken aback by the sudden noise.  
Tilting my head to the noise while trying to make sure I wasn't too distracted to keep the thermos at a safe arm level, I located the source to where the blanket and plates were. Walking over to them with Ember still trailing behind me – but obviously too curious to do anything – I leaned down to find that the source of the noise was coming from my phone.

Huh. I almost forgot that I had a phone.

It was right there next to Danny's, buzzing, the words "MOM" in capital blocks on the screen.

I groaned, but grabbed it anyway. "Everybody shut up!" I knew we were all quiet anyway, but I felt like it had to be said.

Hitting the green answer button, I brought the phone to my ear and hoped for the best.

"Hel–"

"Do I need to come over there and set you straight myself?" my mom's ever so pleasant voice floated over from the other end. "How many times must I tell you to keep your phone close to you and to call me every night and morning whenever you–"

"Um, mom," Ember was starting to get over her initial shock and was trying to reach for the thermos again, causing the task of holding a phone to my ear and a thermos away from her a little more difficult. "I can't really talk right now, so I'll–"

"Don't interrupt me, Samantha, I have told you a hundred times how rude it is to cut someone off while they're speaking–"

"But I'm kind of doing something important right now–"

"More important than talking to you own mother, Sammykins? I don't think so. Now you will listen when–"

I didn't really get a chance to listen to what else she had to say. Ember had tried a different direction to getting the thermos, and the sudden change in my position and the few steps I took forward made me falter and the phone slipped from my hands. Needless to say, it had the same fate as the thermos and fell into the pool.

Again, it was like everybody froze. I gaped at the pool, not believing that I let something like that happen _again_.

Danny broke the silence a few moments later by saying, "Do you want me to get that too?"

"Okay, that is it!" Ember finally jumped away from me, bringing her guitar back in front of her and glowering. "Both of you dipsticks are about to be destroyed right–"

I would've let her finish her speech before I sucked her into the thermos, but I was too angry.

Ember's curses and death threats were even more creative than what Skulker's had been. That ghost seriously had some issues.

"No!" Skulker got so distracted by his girlfriend being terminated – at least that's what he called it – that he didn't have enough time to react to Danny giving him another hit on the head with the bat and flinging himself out of Skulker's tight grip on him. I quickly brought the thermos up again and watched as the bright green ray engulfed him, sucking him in. He didn't curse this time, but yelled a very long and dramatic "Noooooooooooo!" as he was sucked in.

With the two ghosts finally inside the can, I quickly capped it again. "_You dumbass_!" Ember's screech came. "_This is all your fault_!"

"_My fault_?" Skulker sounded even angrier than Ember, which was saying something. "_Trust me, if I could've prevented being stuck in a cramped coffee can with _you_, I would've found a way to stop it from happening_."

These two, I swear to God, were like those consistent bombs going off during battle. Boom after boom after boom and they _still _weren't sick of fighting.

Ignoring the trapped ghosts, I turned back to Danny with my shoulders sagging in relief. "I can't believe our plan actually worked."

"I can't believe they're still fighting," Danny eyed the thermos wearily, a smile tugging at his lips. I grinned and dropped the thermos to the blankets, making sure I put it softly and that it was hidden.

I turned back to Danny, and he threw away the baseball bat and held out his arms, a small pout on his face as he said, "Victory hug?"

I rolled my eyes but grinned as I made my way over to him. I let him take me into his arms, momentarily forgetting that he was still wet.

"Ew, no," I pushed him away so that his arms were still around my waist and my hands were on his chest, a safe distance away from him and his wetness. "No more getting wet for me. I've had enough showers to last me a lifetime."

That only made him smile mischievously. "Oh. So it would bother you if I did this?"

At the last word, he used his grip on my waist to pull me closer, moving on his feet so that he was getting not only my torso wet, but my sides too.

"Stop!" Even though I really didn't want to get wet, I was laughing. "You are annoying!"

"Whatever gets you through–" I'm pretty sure whatever he was going to say was going to be something witty, but the water dripping from him had apparently caused the floor beneath us to be slippery since he lost balance of his feet and tripped, pulling me along with him.

He managed not to hit his head as he fell onto his back, his chest softening the blow for me. I was caught completely off guard so the fall made me feel a little dizzy for the first few seconds.

"Unbelievable," I couldn't help but shake my head as I lied on top of him, my head titled to the side and leaning on his chest. "You can be completely Spiderman when it comes to ghost fighting, but the minute you return to normal it's like you're constantly stepping on pieces of Lego."

"You don't have the power to upset me if you're going to stay on top of me," I wasn't looking at him, but I could still hear the slight embarrassment and amusement in his tone. I lifted my head to look at him, half-crawling on top of him so that my head was at the same level as his. We stayed like that for a moment, just lying in each other's arms and looking at each other's eyes, no matter how cheesy it sounds.

He made the first move by bringing his face up and capturing my lips with his. Almost immediately I started kissing him back, slowly this time, not as fast or hungry as the last few times we kissed. Our lips moved together slowly and simply, his hand running over my back to my waist to my hips to my outer thigh, while his other hand played with my hair.

Even though he was wet, I ran my hands over his chest. I brushed my hair behind my ears as it was getting into both of our faces. Danny grinned at this and used his hand to mess my hair up even more, causing it to spill over again. I shook my head at him and kissed him, trying to focus on his lips against mine to try and stop smiling.

Then music rang through the air and Taylor Swift's _I Knew You Were Trouble_ was suddenly playing.

Danny and I stopped kissing, bringing our mouths back so we could talk. "Why is there a Taylor Swift song playing?" I enquired, giving him a confused look. He frowned too and started sitting up, forcing me to get off of him and sit on the floor beside him.

"I think that's my phone," he said, looking over at the blanket a few feet away from us.

"Who, exactly, would you give that ringtone to?" I asked as we started crawling to the blanket. Danny grabbed the phone and sat back, me right beside him. Once I saw the caller ID, I turned to give him a look.

"You saved _I Knew You Were Trouble _as my mom's ringtone?" I asked incredulously. "Really?"

"What?" he said, shrugging defensively. "It suits her."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the phone from his hand just as the song reached its climax at _trouble, trouble, trouble_ and hit the green button. "Hey, mom," I tried to sound as casual as possible as if I hadn't just been on the phone with her.

"Did being trapped in school make you lose a few brain cells?" she screamed, causing me to flinch. "Did you hang up on me?"

"Um, not exactly," I laughed nervously. "My phone kind of fell into the pool."

"WHAT?!"

Oh God, here we go.

* * *

So that phone call only made one thing clear: I would have way more problems once I get out of the school than I ever had because I'd gotten stuck in the school.

Man was my mom pissed. I don't think she'd ever yelled as much as she had then. Usually when she lectured me she was always calm and collected, going over every point she wanted to say without allowing me to interrupt. And then when she was finally done, my dad would add a nod and a "What she said" comment and that was that.

Whoo, but this time… My God you'd think it was her trapped in school with Danny, not me.

So, after a few yells and accusations of being completely irresponsible, we hung up. I didn't take anything she'd said to heart, because I knew she was wrong and was being ridiculous. Danny just said that she was scary and wished he could show her his baseball bat.

Yes, Danny. Because that's how you scare off my ruthless mother. By threatening her with a baseball bat.

Moving on to a more pleasant topic. Danny's bandages had been soaked when I'd checked them, so we'd gone to the nurse's office to find a few more.

And yes, notice I compared Danny's gashes to being more pleasant than my mom.

So currently, Danny was sitting on the nurse's bed, his bandages changed and clean. His wounds had almost healed, thanks to his ghost powers, so that all that were left were a few cuts on his chest.

"Hm," I'd thrown away Danny's old bandages and turned to him to find him tilting his head at me thoughtfully.

He didn't collaborate more, sticking with only his _hm_, so I said, "What?"

"I'm trying to picture you in a lab coat and scrubs," he said. "Dr. Manson has a good ring to it, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to the drawers in the cabinets, opening and closing them to try and find some painkillers in case Danny started feeling some pain. "If I'm going to be a doctor, it would be for animals."

"I knew you would say that," he said. I turned to give him a grin and turned back to the drawers.

"So," Danny drawled out, "now that Skulker and Ember are out of the way and we are no longer in mortal peril, what should we do now?"

"How about sleep?" I said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. I don't even know what else there is that we could do now."

I opened another drawer, and that's when I saw it.

It was just lying there, in the middle of all the crap in the drawer, alongside tampons and bandages. Why the school had that box, in the nurse's office, I had no idea, and I didn't really think I wanted to find out. The box wasn't small either, like not small enough to hide whenever you felt like it. No wonder nurses always go alone into their office to get you tampons; it's because they don't want you to see the other contents in the drawer. The box was as inconspicuous as a rabid squirrel set free in a movie theater. That was on fire.

Grabbing the box and turning to him with a slight blush, I said, "I think I do."

Once his eyes landed on the box of condoms in my hands, they bulged wide open as if they were gonna fall out of their sockets.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, ahem... I hope the length and content of this chapter made up for the horrible trainwreck that was chapter 11.

Anyway, this is IMPORTANT, so I need you to hear me out. A lot of you guys left suggestions in your reviews on giving me some ideas because of my writer's block, and while I'd normally be against that, because I don't really believe in the readers telling the writer what to do and how to writer their story, I'm running out of major ideas for this thing. And I know that you want more of this story, so I need your help. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. I'm warning you though, I'm very picky, so I will only pick the idea that REALLY grabs my attention and is something that I could see myself writing and publishing. I would really appreciate your cooperation though so thank you!

Anyway, that is all xD. Review! x


	13. Because I Love You

**Author's Note:** YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS, YOU. 300+ REVIEWS. I JUST - I'M AMAZED AND ELATED AND ECSTATIC AND ANY OTHER SYNONYM YOU WANT TO ADD.

Wow. Just... WOW. You guys are amazing.

I got a lot of questions and stuff for the last chapter, but I don't want to keep you from reading, so enjoy this chapter and I'll get back to you in the bottom author's note. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, but this story owns 300+ reviews, so WOOO!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Because I Love You**

I basically threw Danny down onto the bed of cushions and attacked his lips. We didn't even need to wait to take it slow the first few couple of minutes and then go crazy; we just went right to it.

His tongue met mine and our lips moved against each other, letting go and meeting again instantaneously. My hands were in his hair, tugging through the soft onyx strands and doing a good job messing his already messy hair up. His own hands were at my waist and moving down all over my legs, then coming back to my waist and tugging at my t-shirt. He kept caressing the skin beneath the shirt, making it ride up, but he made no move to remove it.

I stopped kissing him to look down at him, his eyes half-closed and dazed and his mouth still pursed. His hands were still on the hem of my t-shirt. Trying to steady my breathing, I said, "Take it off."

"What?" That sure snapped him out of his daze, his eyes now alert and focused.

I looked back down at my t-shirt to show him what I meant, then turned back to him and repeated, "Take it off."

He hesitated for a few seconds, a half-frown on his face. "Are you sure?"

I nodded at him, smiling to show him that I was okay with it. When he made no move to take it off or say anything, I said, "What? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I just… don't want you to think that you have to do something you don't want to do."

I almost started laughing, but I reduced it to a small unsure grin and said, "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." At his uncertain look, I raised my eyebrows and added, "Are you?"

He blinked at me, the frown replaced by a shocked look. "Did you seriously just ask me that question?"

I grinned at his reply, and he smiled back before smacking his lips into mine and pushing forwards until he flipped me over and climbed on top of me. His skillful hands came up to my face and started playing with my hair, stroking my cheek and trailing light touches across my neck. I pushed him forward with my lips, until he was sitting on his knees. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up with him so that we were both on our knees in front of each other, tugging at each other's shirts.

Finally caving, I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up, letting go of his mouth to pull it over his head. With the t-shirt gone, he pulled me by my waist to put his lips back over mine. I encircled his neck with my arms, pulling his body closer to mine. I lightly played with his hair and felt the soft texture against my fingers.

His hands travelled to the bottom of my t-shirt and he started slowly tugging it upwards, lifting it to my torso to my arms and over my head. I felt rather than saw his eyes skim over my half-naked top as I struggled to remove the sleeves from my wrists from over his neck.

Instead of blushing and shying away like I always thought I would, I started grinning. Danny followed suit and grabbed my naked back and pulled me back to his mouth. His fingers on my spine traced the lace of my bra and every bump on my back.

His warm hands heated up every part of skin he touched, and since I was clad in nothing but my skirt and bra, that was a lot of skin. And kissing Danny like that, I realized, not only was very hot… it was _fun. _It was actually, honest-to-God so much fun I was afraid my lips would fall off from grinning so much – and from being kissed to death, but that wasn't the point. Whenever I'd imagine kissing Danny – or anyone, for that matter – I would always imagine that soft, small, gentle kiss that was over in a few seconds. I would always blush to myself at the thought of Danny's hands running all over me the way they were or a piece of clothing being discarded. But in reality… it was much better than I ever could've dared to imagine.

Danny's hands, which I realized were very soft and moved in just the right places, trailed up from my waist to my chest to my neck to my hair. His lips left mine and moved down to my chin, to the side of my face to the top of my neck, kissing and using his tongue to trace circles on my skin. Once he reached my shoulder blades, he used his tongue to run back up my neck to my chin until he reached my mouth and attacked me with his tongue.

I moved the opposite way, bringing my arms from around his neck to strum my hands on his chest, being gentle with the bandages. I trailed my hands and fingers over his stomach, running my fingers all over the abs I'd been dying to get a feel of for days. Once I reached the waistband of his shorts, I pulled, my lips still on his, as I fell gently on the floor, Danny following.

I couldn't register the cold of the snow or the smell of the books. Even though it was a few degrees below freezing outside and the heaters were off, I felt hot and warm all over, my skin tingling with both shivers and heat.

My God, I had no idea Danny was that good a kisser.

As if reading my mind, his lips left mine again and started trailing soft kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and savored his touch as his arm trailed up to where mine was resting up, moving over my skin until his hand reached mine. Our fingered intertwined, and it was like sparks erupted.

His mouth moved to my stomach and started moving up from there, placing kisses going up from my stomach to the middle of my cleavage to my mouth again. I moved my hands to his cheeks to his hair as his ran all over my body, spreading a fire so hot I was afraid I might spontaneously combust and bring him and the school down with me.

And this time, there were no interruptions from annoying phone calls from my mom or Tucker, the stupid ghost alarm, or Skulker getting out of the thermos. It was just me and Danny and the cushions and the heat.

* * *

"I can never understand how someone can eat this much and still maintain that physique," I said.

Danny looked up from his plate of pizza, cheese and sauce all over his face and his mouth stuffed with food. I saw him blush slightly and try and grin at me between the pieces of food.

"You, my friend," I pointed my fork at him, maintaining a deadpan expression, "are absolutely disgusting."

He finally swallowed. I don't even know how he managed to swallow that big a bite of food. He'd stuffed almost the entire pizza slice into his mouth, while also having time to stuff some French fries in there and a sip of his Diet Coke as well. Boys, honestly.

"Thank you," his completely genuine expression of gratitude made me burst out laughing, almost spitting the lettuce in my mouth.

We were in the teacher's lounge, once again, because after we were, um, done with our business, Danny's first proclamation was, as per usual, "I'm hungry."  
So we decided to scope out the lounge's refrigerator and try our luck in finding another good amount of food. Needless to say, we were successful, Danny scoping out the box of pizza – he heated it up by holding one of his rays as a small flame under the box, claiming that if the alarm went off it would be worth it because, hello, it's pizza. I, on the other hand, scored another salad, this one a bland old caeser, but a salad was a salad.

We were sitting opposite each other on the counter, and The Beatles were playing, and the lights were out, and the window was closed to let just the right amount of light in, so the room had sort of an ethereal feel to it.

"So," I pushed back my finished salad and wiped my mouth, scraping the chair backwards and getting up, walking over to the couch. "While you were doing your weird ghost thing with the pizza, I found _this_."

At the last word, I grabbed the bright grey Polaroid camera and brought it up to my face, making a show of showing it off.

Danny gaped through his food. He was in the middle of saying "No way" when I took advantages of his expression and snapped a quick picture, the paper flinging out of the small opening at the bottom with the picture developing.

"Hey!" forgetting the sauce around his mouth or the sauce and discarded pieces of cheese on his hands, he got up and raced over to me, snapping the photograph from the camera into his hands. "You don't just take a picture of someone looking like this, Sam."

I grimaced at the now smudged photograph. "And you don't just grab things with hands like these, Danny."

Once he realized he'd ruined the picture without even trying to, he grinned triumphantly. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a slight shove at his arm and ordered, "Go clean yourself up, Fenton, I'm not kissing you with sauce all over your face."

"That is a lie," he gave me a smug look as he made his way over to the sink and started washing up. "You can't keep your hands off me."

I made a show of looking offended and gaping. "That coming from _you_. You couldn't get my clothes off fast enough."

He turned to smirk at me. "That is where the professionalism lies."

I had no comeback for that, so I stuck with the mature thing: sticking out my tongue at him.

He chuckled at me, closing the faucet and using the towel beside the sink to wipe his hands and mouth. Actually, the way the light was hitting him from the window, right across his eyes and cheekbones made him look ridiculously handsome, so I quickly snapped a quick photo with the camera. The picture snapped out, and when I pulled it out, it looked really good. The high quality and speed of the Polaroid made me consider replacing my old Nikon with one of these.  
It's been a while since my parents tried to bribe me with something anyway.

"Any good?" he asked, throwing the towel away and walking over to me.

"It looks great," I said. "But it's probably because of the lighting."

"Hm, funny," he made a small sarcastic face, making me laugh because it looked absolutely ridiculous on him. He took the camera from my hands and started turning it in his hands, admiring it. "It's amazing how the school can't afford a better lunch lady that can actually cook and afford something like a Polaroid camera."

I shrugged, moving closer. "Maybe it's not the school's. Maybe it belongs to a teacher and they forgot it here."

"Then they are going to be pissed once they realize a pair of teenagers were using it," he said, grinning at me. He came to my side and held the camera at arm's length, pushing the button. I only had time to put on a small smile before the flash hit my eyes.

Once the picture snapped out, he brought the camera back and took the photograph out of the slot. Once he saw it, he let out a small whistle. "We look terrible."

I snatched the photo from his hands to take a look. He was right; we did look awful. The camera brought out the small hairs sticking up on my scalp, and illuminated the worst shine on our cheeks. But overall, it was just me and Danny smiling at the camera, together.

I looked up at him with a smile. "I like it."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You do?"

"Yeah," I said with a hint of thoughtfulness in my tone, feeling a speech coming on. "It just seems… real. I don't know, but while you see blemishes and horrible hair, I see you and me. And that's enough."

He blinked at me for a few beats. I thought I lost him a little back there since I wasn't making much sense, when the widest smile spread across his features and he let out a small laugh. "Like I said. Amazing."

I was momentarily confused, but then I remembered what he'd said to me when we were in the pool. I smiled at him as he took the few steps to get close to me, leaning in and kissing me. It was sweet and soft, just a gesture of affection, but it still made me feel tingly all over.

Once he let me go, I used his distraction to take the camera from his hands and smirk evilly. "Alright, Fenton. Show me what you got."

"Oh, you wanna see what I got?" he immediately started backing up, giving me a smug crooked grin and holding his arms out. "Imma show you what I got."

I started laughing, peering through the lens of the camera. He did a few ridiculous poses – like posing as the statue of liberty, sticking his fist in his mouth in an angry pose, giving me a pout, staring at me expressionlessly with his eyes widened – and I snapped every one of them, not even bothering to take out the photographs and letting them pile on the floor.

"Do I make a great model or what?" he deepened his voice so that it came out a little raspy and low. That did it for me, and I lowered the camera because I needed to clutch my stomach from how hard I was laughing.

"Your turn, Manson," he grinned, taking the camera out of my hands. I was too busy still laughing to tell him that he wasn't done yet.

He put the Polaroid in front of his face and looked through it, pointing it at me. I didn't have time to readjust my position or stop my hysterical laughter before he took the picture, the flash momentarily blinding me. The picture snapped out, the whiteness of the paper being filled out with the colors of the image.

Danny took it out before I had a chance to. I'd finally stopped laughing, but I was still trying to regain control over my breath. Echoing him from a few minutes ago, I asked, "Any good?"

His mouth spread into a small smile. "Beautiful."

I couldn't help the overwhelming rush of feelings that came then. Me and Danny's relationship over the past few years consisted of sneaky compliments and blushes while trying to maintain a friendship – at least on my part. Over the past few days the blushes and shyness were gone, replaced by a wild hurricane meeting with a wild tornado so that when they clashed, it was like the world came tumbling down around them. The amount of passion displayed between us these past few days was relentless and shocking, but somehow felt familiar like we had been feeling this way for our entire lives. It was weird and abrupt but… I liked it.

I smiled shyly and said, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

He looked up from the photograph to give me a baffled look. "I give you an entire freaking speech – in a pool while it was freezing, no less – and you still can't see how I feel about you?"

The laughter was gone replaced by this electric tension in the air. I took a deep breath to steady my heartbeat, and said, "Actually, I don't."

He gave me a questioning look and had this expression on his face that told me that he wanted to argue, when I quickly added, "I don't know how you feel about me because you never got the chance to tell me. And I never got the chance to tell you, either. I just know that when we kiss… it's like magic."

Even though he looked focused with me, he quipped, "Getting a little cliché there, are we?"

I sighed in exasperation. "See?"

"Sam," he sighed as well, about to start off with his own speech, when I cut him off.

"No, just wait," I said, feeling as if I've been bottling it off for all those years that I'd been feeling like this about him. No amount of kissing could make up for the words that I wanted to say and the words that I needed to hear. "I don't know anything, Danny. I don't know why you kiss me the way you do or why you say that I'm beautiful or why you look at me like that. I feel like our entire relationship is based off of physical attraction."

His expression turned into one of shock. "It isn't just physical attraction, Sam. You know that."

"Then why?" I knew I looked absolutely helpless and was starting to sound a little hysterical, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know whether the actual feelings came from both our ends, or just mine.

He folded his arms across his chest and shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No," I shook my head slightly. "I want you to say it."

But in the end, I knew. I knew what he was going to say.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** THERE YA GO YOU AWESOME PEOPLE.

Yes. I am still hyped from the 300+ reviews. Deal with it.

OKAY. Dealing with the important stuff now. THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who sent me their ideas and cooperated. A lot of you basically said the same thing, and that thing was my original plan in the first place, so even though you didn't mean to, thank you for reassuring me of it. I'm going to end up using what I intentionally wanted to use and this story is ending my way. Thank you though. You rock 3

As for some questions that came up:  
- Danny and Sam are 16 in this story. Hence my freedom in mentioning the condoms xD.  
- NOOOO NO CALM DOWN GUYS. This story will not be pushed up to an M because this is NOT an M-rated story. I can describe heavy makeout scenes - as you just read - but I'm not into the full-on sex thing. I have never even put the word "moaning" anywhere in the mix, and if that doesn't say something, then I don't know what does.  
- For those who wanted lemon - YOU NAUGHTY PEOPLE YOU ;) - and for those who didn't, I hope I came up with a safe alternative and pleased everyone.

And yeah... OH MY GOD. Your reviews on the last part of the previous chapter were HILARIOUS. I swear every single review I read left me either grinning or laughing like a maniac. Now THAT is why I knew I had to add that scene, even though it had no relation with the chapter.

Anyway, I'm done, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Review! x


	14. The Light

**Author's Note:** Heeyy guys! So, I have news... I didn't want to say it in the last chapter because I wasn't sure whether it was true or not, but sadly, this is the last chapter. I know, I know, tomatoes are getting ready to be thrown and you're probably loading your shotguns for ending it so soon, but I think it's time. (Puts hand dramatically over heart and sniffs). I think I accomplished exactly what I wanted and put in all the scenes I wanted this story to have, and now it's time for it to be wrapped up and ended. I'll miss writing in this thing everyday and coming up with more funny scenes and writing those mushy romance-y scenes. And I'll miss your reviews. Your reviews were awesome.

Okay okay I'll stop being such a downer now. You can carry on. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Well, I visited Butch Hartman, and asked him if I could have the rights to Danny Phantom for 24 hours, but he just slammed the door in my face and resumed eating his ice cream - which he didn't even offer me! - and left me there like a crying mess. Hence, me not owning Danny Phantom - YET (grins evilly and raises the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick).

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**  
**The Light**

Even though I kind of saw it coming, hearing those words tumble out of his mouth made my heart momentarily stop. My breath caught in my throat and my stomach did a little flip.

_Because I love you_.

Four simple words, but with so much meaning. Now those four words were _words_. They weren't kisses and stolen touches and fire. They were words, and they were much more than that.

He loved me. Danny loved me. It wasn't just physical or something he's using to satisfy his teenage boy hormones. It was real. Everything behind those strokes and kisses were real. They weren't empty touches. They were full to the brim. Full with love.

Because he loved me.

"Sam?" I realized that I'd spaced out for too long, but Danny's slightly panicked voice brought me back. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to start hyperventilating."

I snapped my head back to him to notice he had a panicky and hesitant expression on his face. I could see beads of nervous sweat on his forehead and his Adam's apple bopping as he swallowed.

"I'm fine," the way my voice came out sounding very squeaky and high-pitched definitely did _not _imply that I was fine, more like I was suffering a major heat stroke. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "No, I'm fine, I'm just…"

My knees were wobbly and my breath was hitched. Why was the room spinning? Was the floor supposed to be moving beneath my feet?

"Whoa," Danny quickly made his way over to me when I lost balance of my own knees, grabbing a hold of my arms and back to keep me upright. He led my unbalanced self to the couch, slowly laying me down and sitting down in front of me.

"Sam." I could barely hear his alarmed voice. My heart felt like it was going to fall through my mouth and my head was spinning. I brought my fingers up to my temples and tried massaging them while taking deep breath after another. My lungs had constricted because all the air was trying to get to my collapsing brain. The world around me turned hazy and everything was blocked out so that all I heard was the beat of my heart and my breaths rushing in and out.

"Sam!" The blurriness disappeared and the world returned to normal. I could almost feel my pupils narrow again after they had probably been dilated in shock as I removed my hands from my head and turned to look at Danny.

"Jesus Christ, Sam, what is going on?" he had this terrified expression on his face, and I could almost see tears in his eyes. The way he was so scared – scared for _me _– only made me feel all the more off the rails.

"Nothing," my voice came out completely fine. My heart started beating normally. My lungs worked properly. I could see in front of me without the haze. "I'm okay."

"You're _okay_?" his tone came out pitched and panic-stricken, his eyes wide. "You just had a freaking panic attack!"

"It's not a panic attack," I gave him a look. "What is this, Days Of Our Lives?"

"No, no," he said, "you do not get to use sarcasm until you tell me what just happened."

"It's nothing, I was just–"

"Sam," the urgency in his voice forced my mouth shut. "What just happened? Why did you go all out of breath like that?"

I tried explaining it, but I couldn't. My mouth couldn't seem to form the sarcastic explanation on my tongue or the lie I wanted to say. So instead, I decided to say what I've wanted to say for years. Letting out a small, nervous laugh, I blurted, "Because I love you."

Danny didn't have a panic attack, which made my reaction a little embarrassing.

He did, however, blink, lean back in disbelief, blink again, sucking in a breath, and blink. Mainly he did about as much blinking as I did gasping. (Again, talk about embarrassing).

Then he came back to normal, the widest grin spreading across his face. He didn't say anything, just came back closer to me so that his face was a few inches from mine.

He was grinning and trying not to laugh, so his breath flooded out and hit me, smelling like pizza and cheese. I didn't care. I started laughing too before he cupped my cheeks and kissed me. I kissed him back, trying to still my wildly beating heart and trying to focus on the grin in his kiss rather than mine.

He scooted backwards so that I had enough room to fall on my back. The couch was big enough for both of us, unlike the tiny, old one in the library, so that we weren't cramped. Danny's hands gently played with my hair while I snaked my arms around his neck, bringing him closer so that every part of us was touching. My legs came around his waist so that he was leaning in on me while sitting on his knees in the middle of my legs.

Mere minutes later, both our shirts were off, and he'd managed to pull my boots and his sneakers off without removing his lips from mine. I bent my knees and used my toes to tug at the top of his shorts while still maintaining our position. My hands still on his neck, his hands sneaked downwards to caress my thigh.  
I managed to wrap my big toe around the waistband of his shorts and tugged, and miraculously, the short went down with me. When Danny realized what I was doing, in the middle of changing his lips' position on mine he grinned, making me start grinning too, so that we were a kissing/grinning mess.

I used my other foot and started pulling the short down further, further, until it was all the way around his knees. He shifted his position so that he pulled his legs out and in to remove the shorts, and seconds later, they were on the floor. He remained in his embarrassing tight black underwear, and I grinned even more when I ran my foot over his behind.

Leaving my lips, he used his mouth to move lower along my body until his hands grabbed my tights, his lips trailing along with him down my stomach. In one motion he pulled my tights off so that I was only in my skirt and bra.

The thought only made me grin even more.

His mouth came back to mine. Feeling like doing a little exploration of myself, I pushed forward into his mouth and we started rolling on the couch so that I could get enough momentum to push myself on top of him. We rolled over, and I landed on top of him.

Unfortunately, that happened while we were in mid-air and ended up falling from the couch onto the ground. Danny had cushioned my fall though, so I wasn't all that upset.

We stopped kissing to burst out laughing. "That was your fault," Danny informed me.

"I know, sorry," but I wasn't really sorry. He grinned and started kissing me again, and we had no care that we ended up on the floor.

Then the strangest noise happened. It sounded like doors slamming and…. Footsteps. Lots of them.

Danny let go of me to sit up. "Did you just hear that?"

I sat up too, dreading what I knew was coming. "Yeah?"

Danny turned to me with a panicked expression. "Then we're dead."

* * *

Oh, we were dead, just not for frolicking around together, making memories on a couch in the teacher's lounge, no less.

Danny and I had gotten dressed in ten seconds flat, taking a few extra ones to put our shoes back on. We left the teacher's lounge to see what was going on. I was tempted to get the bazooka just in case, but the pool was a long way away.

So in the end, when Danny and I tumbled out of the teacher's lounge, we found men in uniforms and badges with disgruntled expressions and flashlights.

The police have finally arrived.

Along with my mother.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. How did my mom stand sitting in a cop's cruiser long enough without bringing out her hand sanitizer or plastic covering?

Oh wait, wrong question.

The question was: what the _hell _was she doing here?

"Making sure that you are well and exactly like I last saw you," she'd explained, directing sharp looks at Danny – who cowered away – at the cops – who cowered away too (I mean, really, you can handle mass murderers and criminals and you can't handle a glare from my mom?) – and at me, who kept on staring at her with the same pissed off expression.

"Well, here I am, mom," I'd made a show of being as loud and as sarcastic as possible. "I'm perfectly fine. So fine, in fact, that you don't have to sue the police force or the school anymore."

Oh yeah. She sued everyone who had something to do with this – including the weather forecasters for not foreseeing the severity of this snowstorm and not calling it out for schools to cancel. Did I mention that?

"Details, details," she just waved me off, tapping away on her phone, probably arranging a thousand meetings with her lawyers. "Plus, you are not fine. Your hair is all over the place, your face is red, your lips are puffy; that didn't fall under the category of how I last saw you."

I turned to Danny and we both blushed, trying not to laugh, fearing that it would give it away.

We were in the backseat of a police cruiser, wrapped up in blankets – I forgot how warm you could feel – with the heater turned on. Being in a very warm place made me realize how cold it must've been for us in the school.

The cops had made it upon themselves to retrieve all of our things – that did not include the ghost weapons and the thermos, those we basically just threw under the desk in the library before any officers could come in and see. We'd discreetly gone to the pool and Danny smuggled the thermos into his backpack. We got all of our clothes back, including our discarded jackets. School had felt like a strange home for a few days that me and Danny felt weird leaving.

What was worse was that we knew we wouldn't be theoretically living together anymore. While the image of my warm bed and comforter and fluffy pillows and dark wallpaper were very appealing, the image of being wrapped up in Danny's arms on a couch during a freezing night was even more so.

We sat in silence after that argument, me and Danny sneaking glances at each other and trying not to smile while my mom tapped wildly at her keypad.  
The police officer who was driving, who obviously thought my mom was a freaky dinosaur about to bite him, announced, "We're here." He pulled up at the curb of Danny's house, the Fenton Works sign looming overhead illuminated in the darkness of the night. The familiarity of his house made a rush of feelings surge down all over me. I realized how I really did miss the outside world, being in a place that moved and where time mattered.

Danny opened the car door, turning to me. "Well, I…" he looked like he wanted to lean in and give me kiss goodbye, but a glance at my mom showed that he was too chicken to do it. I didn't really blame him. "I guess I'll see you later?"

I nodded, rubbing my lips together. He nodded back at me, saying a hurried "Goodbye, Mrs. Manson" to my mom – which she ignored, by the way – before heading out of the car and closing the door.

The sight of his retreating back did it. When the cop was about to pull the car out of the sidewalk, I tapped the glass and told him, "Hold on a minute."

He met my eyes in the rearview mirror and gave me a small, knowing smile, nodding slightly. I smiled in gratitude at him and opened the car door.

"Where do you think you're going?" mom looked up from her phone long enough to glare at me.

"To go give Danny a proper goodbye," I told her fiercely, matching her glare. I swung out of the car before she could yell, and quickly ran up the sidewalk. I realized that Danny's parents were at the door, wrapped up in their robes and blankets. They were grinning so much it made me yearn for a proper welcome back from my own parents. But hey, if one of us had to get it, then Danny should.

I ran up to him before he could reach the front steps. He turned around just as I came up to him, and before he could say anything, I slammed my lips into his, not caring that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were probably gaping at us or that my mother was probably spontaneously combusting in the backseat.

I made sure to keep it PG-rated for our folks' sakes, so I let go after a few seconds and bit my lip to stop grinning. "What did you do that for?" he asked, grinning.

I smiled softly and quickly said, "Because I love you."

I left him with that, running back to the car with the biggest smile on my face. I'm pretty sure he was wearing one to when I reentered the car, but I was too distracted by mom slamming the door shut behind me.

"_What_," she was talking through gritted teeth, her eyes wide and crazy, the most murderous look on her face, "_the hell was that_?"

I could almost hear the cops in front of us try and stifle their laughter.

Oh, God, here we go.

* * *

**A/N: **I COULDN'T HELP IT OKAY. I wasn't intending on adding another kissing scene. Or bringing Sam's mom. Or bringing the cops so soon. BUT IT JUST HAPPENED OKAY.

I can't believe it's ending. This doesn't feel like an actual ending yet.

Maybe that's why I'm adding an epilogue.

Did I mention that?

Gotcha there for a second, didn't it? Oh well xD. This story just doesn't feel like it's 100% complete yet, so I want to add an epilogue just to wrap it all up. Now that makes us both happy!

Anyway, writing the epilogue would be a lot faster if you guys maybe took the time to, you know, review? So... Review! x


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Hey guys!

So. This is it. The very final part in Trapped In School. *Sigh* Here we go!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own one finally complete story so yay me!

* * *

**Epilogue**

When you get trapped in school for so long, you get used to the empty classrooms and the silent hallways. So maybe that was the reason going back to school a few days later, the snow having finally cleared up, being completely surreal and just plain weird, was because of that.

I walked through the bustling hallways of Casper High, weaving my way through the students hugging and greeting each other after days of being holed up at home, unable to do anything but eat and sleep. The amount of people and noise and light overwhelmed me the first few minutes, since when Danny and I were trapped there was only silence and the least amount of light as possible.

I made my way over to my locker and turned the lock, opening it to reveal the untouched books. Dust was starting to collect, and I made a mental note to bring something with me tomorrow to do a little cleaning.

I got out the books I would need for first period, which also happened to be Mr. Lancer's class; just what I needed, starting it all off with Lancer.

I turned and took in the sights around me. There were a few kids by the lockers a few feet away from me, talking loudly while one of them munched on a protein bar. Across from me there was a couple making out, the guy slamming the girl on the locker and taking their public display of affection a little over a PG-rated scene (the thought made me blush and think about all the other almost R-rated things me and Danny had done). Paulina and her friends were squealing at each other's outfits, saying that the few days off really gave them time to do nothing but beautify, exfoliate and moisturize – I knew this because they were talking so loud it was a miracle aliens on Mars didn't hear them. Dash and Kwan were somewhere off in the hallway passing around a football, grunting and talking.

I almost smiled. It was good to be back to normal.

I almost jumped a few feet in the air from shock when I felt a sudden clap on my back and a voice saying, "Welcome back, muggle!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned, slamming my locker closed and turning to an excited Tucker. His red beret was crooked on his head, and he wasn't holding his PDA, which I found off and out-of-character, not to mention the completely ecstatic look on his face.

"Hey, Tuck," I grinned. "I missed your sorry ass." On the last word, I stepped closer and put his beret back into place.

He stepped back and narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, I _was _going to say that I missed you too, but I changed my mind."

He gave me a look and then turned around, sarcastically putting an extra swagger in his step and walking away. I laughed and caught up with him, elbowing him playfully and saying, "I really did miss you, Tuck."

"Yeah, missed you too," he said. "_Doomed_ wasn't the same without you and Danny. And I still couldn't beat your high score."

I snorted. "More than a week bottled up in your room doing nothing but playing _Doomed_ and you _still _can't beat me."

When I turned to look at him, he had a glare on his face. "Now, come on, we didn't come back to make fun of me," he started, "we came back to talk about what happened when you were trapped in school."

"Ssh, keep it down!" I hissed, looking around self-consciously to make sure no one was within earshot. "Do you want my mom to kill you?"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I'll keep it down, no need to play the mom card."

The good thing about having my mom deal with the police and everyone meant that she had a strong hold on the situation. That meant the whole news about two teenagers being trapped in their school during a snowstorm was only just that, a news report. Our identities weren't leaked, and the only people who knew that it was us, aside from the police force and school board, were me and Danny's parents and Tucker.

I was thankful for that, because the last thing we needed on our first day back was the entire student body rushing over and asking whether we took advantage of being alone to do drugs and mess around. (At least that's what Tucker had informed me, telling me and Danny all about the rumors that had been spreading around on phone).

"So," the warning bell had rung, so Tucker and I were making our way over to English, "are you gonna tell me what happened in there or what?"

"After class," I replied shortly as we entered the classroom and took our seats. There were already a few students in, texting or talking to their friends. I frowned when I noticed the empty seat behind me. "Hey, Tuck, where's Danny?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Tucker was looking around the room too, checking out the door for his black-haired head. "Maybe he's running late, you know Danny."

I shrugged, thinking that he was right, and started getting out my things.

I was finally putting away my backpack when Danny zoomed into the classroom, his face flushed and his hair all over the place. He made his way over to our row, and before Tucker could comment – as he had a smirk on his face – Danny hastily said, "Don't ask."

Before he sat down, he leaned down in front of my desk and instinctively gave me a small, hasty kiss on my lips before grinning. "Good morning."  
I turned around to face him, giving him a smile. "Good morning yourself. Where have you been?"

He was still panting a little, quickly getting out his books from his bags just as Mr. Lancer stepped into the classroom and the final bell rang. "Long story."  
I started turning back around when I finally noticed the giant gape on Tucker's face. Danny seemed to notice it too, since we shared a confused look before turning to him, saying a simultaneous "What?"

Tucker's look of complete shock changed to one of anger just as Lancer told everyone to settle down. "You told me you were going to tell me if anything happened!"

Danny and I turned to each other again, finally understanding. "We'll tell you later," Danny whispered with a mischievous grin directed at me.

"You better," he grumbled, turning back to face the front of the class, looking disgruntled and left out. I don't know why Danny and I hadn't told him about our newfound relationship in one of our three-way phone calls, but it just didn't feel right breaking the news to him on the phone. Plus, it would be a lot harder to kick his shin once we tell him that we knew about his bets when we were telling him on the phone.

"Alright, class," everyone had finally settled down, turning to face Lancer with the focus and concentration equivalent to that of squirrels. "Now, I know we all had a little vacation, and our time off may have messed with our academic concentration, but school is back on, and that means studying. SAT's start next year, and we already lost more than a week of work, so I want us to start right back up."

That emanated groans from all over the class. Mr. Lancer only smiled evilly to himself and started going round to his desk. "Now, these are sheets with all the things we should've finished last week. We're going to go through them this week, and I want the questions on the back of this sheet finished by next Monday, as well as your term paper."

More groans rang in the classroom, including mine. I was already behind on my French and school stuff, and a few days hadn't been enough to finish everything. I haven't even started my term paper yet, which was a first for me since I always finished it months prior to its due date.

The only one who looked happy about that piece of news was Mr. Lancer himself as he went around the class to pass out the sheets. Once mine landed on my desk, I started flipping through it to see the material I would have to cover this week.

I flipped on the third page and found it. I'd almost forgotten about it because it'd been quite a long time ago, and Danny and I had been too busy dealing with Skulker and Ember and our feelings to think about it.

Paulina raised her sheet to her face, frowned, and quoted, "'He grabs me suddenly and yanks me up against him, one hand at my back holding me to him and the other fisting in my hair.'"

Everyone turned to look at her questioningly, but she only turned to look up at Mr. Lancer with raised eyebrows. He only looked at her with a confused look.  
"Hey, what is this?" a random kid from the back of the class said. "_I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth._"

Giggles rang from the classroom, everyone turning to look at the boy in the back, who was blushing. "_Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Christian_?" Dash's voice came next, except he added a little dramatic effect and laid his hand over his heart. More laughter followed, some guys going even as far as slamming their fists against their desks.

The look on Mr. Lancer's face as realization dawned on him was so priceless that I wished I still had that Polaroid to capture it. His eyes widened more than what was humanely possible, he had this look on his face like he was slapped by a chair, and I could almost feel the wires in his brains whirring, connecting the words being said with the ones he once read.

"Where did you get that?" Mr. Lancer raced over to Dash, snatching the sheet from his hands and bringing it up to his face. Once he saw the ripped page of Fifty Shades of Grey glued there, his eyes widened even more.

"Who – how – what?" his eyes skimmed over all of our sheets, noticing the other ripped pages glued on them. He quickly ran over to all of our desks, snatching the sheets, that one lone hair on his forehead snapping up crazily. He took every single sheet he'd put out and raced back to his desk, a panicked look on his face.

"Um," he loosened the tie from around his throat nervously, his Adam's apple bopping as he swallowed and beads of sweat appearing on his bald head. "S-Sorry guys, my mistake. There was an a-accident printing these and sheets and I have to go get them s-sorted out."

He piled the sheets onto each other and started heading out of the classroom. On the door, though, he and everyone else first noticed the other ripped pages from the books with the most graphic, most erotic scenes Danny and I could find.

In his haste to rip the pages off the door, he ended up tripping on his feet and falling onto his knees in front of the door, the sheets falling all over the place, making a papery mess. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Mr. Lancer grabbed his head in his hands, his face flushed and his eyes wide open, panting in panic and confusion.

Tucker turned to Danny and I. "Oh, you _definitely _need to tell me _everything single thing _that you did."

* * *

"_Fifty Shades of Grey_?" Tucker exclaimed, an awed and shocked expression on his face. "_Mr. Lancer_? No. No way."

"Oh, _way_," Danny said. "He has the entire trilogy too."

"Oh man, that is _nasty_," Tucker grimaced, making a disgusted face. "Porn and Lancer?"

We all laughed. Currently we were in the middle of a hallway, sitting on the ground in front of a row of random lockers, deciding that recapping all of our adventures to Tucker was way better than attending Math.

"That is madly insane," Tucker shook his head. He would always gape at us in disbelief or laugh or stare at us in complete awe whenever we'd start telling one story after another about the days we spent in school. We told him about our first few days with the water incidents, we told him about our fight – leaving out the shower part – we told him about Skulker and Ember – Tucker was on my side on the whole bazooka-vs-baseball-bat thing – and we told him about finally telling each other that we loved each other – _a lot_ of story-telling was cut off out of that one.

Not surprisingly, the thing that excited him the most was the telling-each-other-how-we-really-felt part.

Unfortunately for him, even though he just won a bet that had been apparently going on for years, he was going to have to live with a bruised shin and a nasty bump on his forehead, gladly given to him by me.

The bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period and the start of lunch, so Danny, Tucker and I started getting up as the doors to the classrooms flung open, students piling out. We tried to make it as though we were just like them, walking with them towards the cafeteria.

"Looks like you guys got some serious shit done during those days," Tucker deadpanned, shaking his head slightly.

"I wouldn't say _that_," Danny said sarcastically. "While I got Sam to finally admit that I have a wonderful physique, I couldn't bring her around to actually confessing how much of a sex god I was out loud."

I resisted the urge to groan. "Not this again."

"Oh, come on, Sam," Danny looked at me with wide, puppy-dog eyes, but instead of the cutesy pleading look they usually have, this one was cocky and mischievous. "When are you going to admit that I, Danny Fenton, am a sex god?"

I rolled my eyes, bumping into him playfully. "When pigs fly, Fenton."

"I can make that happen," he grinned, giving me a secretive smile.

We leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by a ragged series of, "You... Y-You... Both of you had... You had-"

We turned to Tucker, who was a few feet behind us, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, mumbling out baffled incoherent nonsense. His eyes were wide, he was agape, and the poor guy looked like he was either hyperventilating or giving birth.

"We, we, what?" Danny said in confusion, finding the sight before us more amusing than disturbing.

"You... Sex god?" Tucker seemed to blurt those words out with a lot of difficulty behind the saliva and disbelief.

"See?!" Danny turned to me with a smug look on his face. "Even Tucker can admit it."

"You had... Sex." Tucker's words turned from random letters strung together into actual words. Sure, they were coming out in gasps, but still, words were words. "You both... Had sex. Together. You did _it_. You guys–"

He cut himself off by screaming – literally, screaming, as in high pitched, panicked screaming – and turning around, running down the hall like a madman, his arms flailing.  
Danny and I burst out laughing at his retreating form, ignoring all the eyes that were now on us.

We turned back and started heading towards the cafeteria again, Danny's arm snaking around my waist. "Danny?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we tell him that we didn't have sex?"

As if hearing his call, Tucker came barreling down the hall, screaming, until he passed us and turned the corner and headed into another hallway.

Danny's arm tightened around my waist and he grinned. "Not just yet."

* * *

**A/N:** AAHHHHHHHH IT'S DONE. It's officially done!

A LOT of you have been pushing for a sequel, and while that makes me really happy that you like it so much, I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure that will happen. I originally started this because the plot was Danny and Sam getting trapped in school, so the idea of following it up with another plot wouldn't exactly follow up to this one's. So, currently, I'm not planning a sequel. BBUUUTTT... there's still years to come. Who knows? Maybe I'll get an idea for a sequel. Maybe I'll get an idea for another story. Maybe I'll miss writing in this thing too much and end up thinking of a sequel. You never know. But so far, there's no sequel, SORRYYY - if I do decide on posting one then don't worry you guys will be the first to know!

Thank you so much for everyone who read along and reviewed and enjoyed reading this story just as much as I really enjoyed writing it. For all of you followers who were reading along and weren't reviewing, leave one and tell me what you thought because I'm always anxious to see what you think about the final chapter. You guys were awesome readers and it's been an absolute pleasure.

Until next time!

**~ Looka'sMagicHell ~**


	16. Author's Note! Readd

Hey there again!

So. I have an announcement to make. Before you get your hopes up, no, it's not a sequel, because, like I said, I like where I left this off and don't really have an idea what a sequel could contain. But… In a lot of the previous chapters, I'd gotten reviews from people wanting a particular scene done in Danny's POV and some reviewers suggested writing the sequel in Danny's POV of this story. I like this idea – but not for the entire story. I just think it would be a repeat of this story and would take way too much time. However, I did get an idea of something I could do to satisfy a lot of you – including myself. What do you think of me writing one of the chapters of this thing in Danny's POV and posting it as a oneshot? I, on one hand, really like this idea, and think some of you will too.

So here's how it's going to go. I'm going to write one of the chapters of Trapped In School in Danny's POV and posting it as a oneshot, and _you're_ going to choose which chapter you want that to be. I'm going to post a poll on my profile for you to choose, or you can just post your vote as a review here if you're on your phone or whatnot.

So… that's it! I'll be anxiously waiting for your ideas on this – and don't forget to go to the poll and vote!


	17. Chapter 8 In Danny's POV

**Author's Note:** WOW. I can't believe I actually managed to finish this in such a short amount of time. To be honest, the first few parts were a little dragged out because it took me some time to get the hang of Danny's POV, but then the words just flowed out and I found it hard to stop. I absolutely LOVED writing this, you have no idea.

The winner of the poll won by a large number of votes. I kind of knew that the options would narrow down between chapter 8 and chapter 6, but chapter 8 won. Hope that was what you wanted!

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer**: Come on, I'm so happy, do I have to do the disclaimer? *Sigh* Alright, FINE. Idon'townDannyPhantom. There. Now I just made myself sad again.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
**Pool Picnic**  
**Danny's POV**

The large _boom! Boom! Boom!_ of the ghost alarm blared, the sound emanating through the entire school.

"What do you _mean_ there's been a breach in the shield?" Sam asked me incredulously, her hands covering her ears.

"Someone is trying to get through it and failing, or it's probably working." I instinctively turned to the small window in the teacher's lounge, and saw the faint green light of the Ghost Shield. "Whatever is happening, the alarm went off, so it has to be bad."

"But who would–" Sam was about to ask something when she suddenly stomped her foot and blurted, "_Can this thing shut up already!"_

I had to resist the urge to chuckle. The way she looked so spooked and frustrated was so adorable I couldn't help it.

Blinking away those thoughts – I mean, really, _now_? – I grabbed onto her t-shirt and said a brief, "Come on", dragging her along with me out of the teacher's lounge. I made my way to the principal's office, dragging Sam along behind me, where I remembered hearing my parents discuss how they put a control panel for the Ghost Shield there. I didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed at how loud they are at night.

... God that sounded so wrong…

We arrived at the principal's office and I found the control panel without difficulty. (I would say it's thanks to my awesome skills, but really, it was the red bulb flashing above it that gave it away). Sam and I raced over to it and I started looking over the system, trying to see whether I could figure out how to work this.

Sam didn't say anything as I fiddled around with it. Surprisingly, it took me a while to get the hang of it even though it was a lot simpler than the systems my parents installed at my house.

For the first time ever I thanked God that my parents were ghost hunters when I finally managed to turn the alarm off. (And not necessarily because the loud annoying alarm was gone either…)

Quiet settled around us and the bulb above the panel stopped going on and off. "Well," I stepped back from the panel, placing my hands on my hips subconsciously. "That settles–"

I was cut off when a loud ringtone rung out, making both me and Sam jump in surprise. I felt a vibration in my pocket and quickly got out my phone.

"Mom?" I asked once I picked up, surprised at the timing of her call.

"Hi sweetie," came her sweet voice on the other end. "The ghost alarm just rang here, detecting its signal from school; is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just–"

She cut me off, saying, "Did a ghost get in?"

"No, we turned it off–"

"Oh, that's good then. The last thing we need is a ghost trying to get into the school and actually succeeding. No ghost has ever been strong enough to break through our shield, and tonight was no exception."

I could feel her smile in pride on the other side. "Oh," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "okay, good. How are things at home?"

"Oh, they're good," mom said. "We're hoping the roads get cleared soon because we're running out of fudge, and you know how your father gets without fudge.

I grinned. "Oh, I know."

Mom asked me how I was and how spending time in school with Sam was like – I could hear the unsaid innuendo, but I chose to ignore it and act oblivious.

Mom sounded like she was about to say something else when I heard a yell of "Maddie, honey, where did you put the fudge? YOU KNOW I GET CRANKY WITHOUT MY FUDGE" on the other side. Mom sighed and briefly said, "Have a good night, honey, I'll call you later."

I didn't have time to reply before I heard one last "ALRIGHT JACK CALM DOWN I'LL GET YOU YOUR FUDGE" and a long bleep at the other end, signaling that my mom had hung up.

God. It's only been a few days and I miss my parents.

Something must be _definitely_ wrong.

When I turned back to Sam, she had a questioning look on her face. "The alarm rang at home too," I started explaining, shoving my phone back in my pocket. "Apparently some ghost was trying to break in the school but the Ghost Shield was too strong so it fled."

"God, this is embarrassing," she said, leaning on the principal's desk in exhaustion. "I feel like we're two kids trapped in a room by that small plastic fence parents set up when they can't find a babysitter."

I blinked in confusion. Okay, she officially lost me. "What?"

Shaking her head, she muttered, "Never mind." Leaning away from the desk, she added, "Didn't you take me to the teacher's lounge for a reason?"

Distracted from her previous sentence, I grinned when I remembered the reason we were in the teacher's lounge in the first place. "Well, you didn't eat for an entire day."

I left it at that, hoping she'd catch on as I started heading out of the office and back towards the teacher's lounge, but she didn't. "And that has to do with the teacher's lounge because…" she trailed off after me.

"Um," I turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "food?"

Seriously, and they say _I'm_ slow to understand.

Not that Sam was stupid. Quite the opposite, actually. But maybe she was too smart for her own good sometimes. And she talked way too much.

I knew what I could do to get her to shut up. I could always get her to do something else with her mouth…

I blinked, snapping myself out of these thoughts. Really, Fenton? You were able to control your testosterone levels when the both of you were a few feet away from each other and naked, but you couldn't do just that now? I mean, true, it was easier then because I was mad at her…

_Snap out of it, Fenton, and show her the damn food_!

We arrived back at the teacher's lounge and the sight of the fridge and the mounds of food I'd found behind it distracted me from my thoughts. Without being able to help myself, I scurried over to the fridge giddily. I opened it, and grinned at the sight of all the delicious food in there. Pasta, chili, breadsticks, pizza, Diet Coke, orange juice. "Bingo."

When Sam came over to peer over my arm, she had the exact reaction I was hoping for. "Pasta? Chili?" She gasped enthusiastically. "A salad?"

I rolled my eyes, reaching out for a breadstick and taking a bite. "So typical that you'd get excited over a _salad_," I couldn't help but say. Gesturing towards a plate of pasta in the fridge, I used a high-pitched excited voice and said, "Hello, pasta!"

I was brutally shoved to the side – how can someone so small be that strong? – as Sam leaned in and brought out a salad and shoved it in my face. Using the same voice, she said, "Hello, salad!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Even though to everyone else she appeared to be this indifferent Goth girl, there were times where I couldn't help but notice how absolutely adorable she was. She made my heart flutter, and I had to avoid meeting her eyes when I leaned in to bring out the plate of pasta, for fear I would blurt out what I was thinking. In case you hadn't noticed, my brain-to-mouth filter wasn't really perfect.

"Pasta doesn't really taste that good cold–"

I simply put the plate in the microwave and set the timer. Turning to her with a smirk, my expression implied _nothing-can-stop-me-from-getting-my-paste_. Because, you know, it's food, and I like food. I like food very much.

Sam propped herself on the island in the kitchen and started unwrapping her plate of salad. "How did we never discover this place before?" she asked, an exasperated tone in her voice.

"This room is practically right next to the principal's office," I started my theory, "a place where students don't really prefer visiting."

She looked wistful. "Good point."

As she got back down and started fiddling around with the drawers, I turned to the cabinet and started looking for what I came here in the first place: picnic equipment.

When I couldn't find it in the first drawer, I turned to Sam to stop her from eating. "Time for our picnic!" I announced, unable to stop the grin from spreading all over my face. I'd wanted to plan this since I first found the lounge yesterday, but I didn't want to do it without Sam, no matter how mad I'd been at her. I didn't want to do it enough to go and get her, sure, but now that I got a chance, I felt excited all over.

Ever so cutely, her fork stopped midway up to her mouth as she inquired, "Picnic?"

"Yep," I briefly said as I started searching around the kitchen. Yesterday while I was poking around, I remembered coming across a blanket and some cups. I tore through some cabinets and drawers until I finally found a red-and-white plaid blanket, and two cups, which I brought along because of the orange juice I thought we could have.

Flinging the blanket over my shoulder, I announced, "Let's go."

While she got off the counter and over to the microwave to bring out my plate, I noticed the way she was smiling at me. It reminded me of the way I smiled at her and my heart leapt a little.

As we headed out, she looked over at the load in my hands. Balancing my plate of pasta over the plastic wrap of her salad, she stepped over to take the cups from my hands with a "Here, let me carry those."

I brought my hands back and gave her a look. "Um, no way; I'm the guy, I carry the equipment and you carry the goods."

Wow, that sounded a lot less wrong in my head…

Thankfully, she didn't notice and just continued walking. I mentally breathed out in relief. Again with the mouth filter thing. Jesus, I carry the equipment? What the hell was wrong with me?

Not to sound overdramatic or anything, but I was glad she didn't notice the accidentally implied and unintended innuendo, or else I would've died.

We finally made it to the pool. The first thing I noticed was the pool lights that illuminated the entire gym, giving the room the kind of lighting you would see in an aquarium. Everything around you was dark and the only lighting was an ethereal blue.

Sam beat me to the comment before I could. "It makes _so _much sense for the pool's light to run on the backup generator instead of the heater."  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I set the cups and orange juice down and started setting up the blanket. "Like I said," I straightened the blanket so that there were no strains on it, "this school is just weird."

After the blanket was set, the cups and juice were placed, Sam and I sat down. I poured some of the juice for the both of us, and we started digging in.

The minute the food made its way into Sam's mouth, she let out a pleasurable moan and closed her eyes, tilting her head up.

Even though I knew why she was moaning, I couldn't help but get a bad mental image.

Don't give me that look; I'm a boy, I can't help it!

I just shook my head, resisting the urge to smile. Unable to resist myself, I said, "If I had a dollar for every time I saw someone moaning when eating a salad."

Sam swallowed, and then asked, "How much money would you have?"

"A dollar."

I grinned when she shoved me playfully with her shoulder, shaking her head at me.

Sam, for the first time probably since I'd met her, was stuffing her face, not even giving herself enough time to breathe. She shoved the forkful of lettuce so fast it made me a little jealous of the lettuce.

God, I wished I could stop thinking about her. If Sam could read my mind, I would've been on a one-way-trip to the Ghost Zone, completely dead this time. I wish I just had something to distract myself with.

"Seriously though," momentarily distracted, she turned to me and shoved a forkful into my face. "You have to try this."

Oh, there it was, my distraction. Too bad it was about salads. That was disappointing. Couldn't she have wanted to talk about a more interesting food, like bacon and its origin or something?

So that was why, for the next ten minutes, our conversation consisted of salads.

I don't even know what I'd said. I was just trying to distract myself from how surprisingly pretty she looked with a slight blue hue to her complexion.

I don't know what led to it, but I ended up asking, "You know. There's a family of dogs and a family of cats. There's a family of meat and chicken and fruits and vegetables – does that mean there's a family of salads too?"  
Sam looked like she either wanted to face-palm herself or just blink for the rest of her life until this conversation blows over.

How the hell did the conversation even stir itself this way? Damn. I got it bad.

"You know what, Danny?" apparently, she decided on the third option, which was the least favorite option that it shouldn't even be mentioned: facing the problem and giving it a cookie. "Never mind."

Oh, damn it. What else was I going to distract myself with? I needed something – I needed her to start talking about superficial pop stars or models who look like fish because of how much plastic surgery they're getting – true, I would still keep staring at her as she said those things, but at least the fact that she was talking would stop _me_ from blurting something out.

Or I could focus on my pasta. Pasta was good too.

Sam didn't say anything, and neither did I. I don't do well with silences, because during a silence, I take a step back and think. And the place my mind was headed wasn't really promising, considering the events of yesterday.

But I said it anyway. "Hey, Sam?"

She was looking in front of us as she said, "Yeah?"

Don't say it, man. Don't rattle the cage. Don't ruffle the water. Don't do something else with the same idiom meaning. Just shut up.

Oh, crap, here it goes.

"Why are you friends with me?"

I heard her suck in a small breath in shock, and the look on her face looked like she was actually trying to physically resist herself from flinching. She stayed quiet for a few moments afterwards – but whether it was to process the question or ponder her answer, I didn't know.

Then the strangest thing happened. The look on her face changed from one of hesitation and bewilderment into determination as she said, "Well, first of all, you shouldn't even let that question be on your mind." She turned to give me a look, but I was too anxious to react.

"And second… I'm your friend just because I am, Danny." She'd turned back to stare at the pool, but I could see her expression, and it matched mine: anxious and tentative. "I'm your friend because you're an amazing person who I thank God everyday for knowing. I'm your friend because you got my back, and you protect me in ways I can't even protect myself. I could keep on going all day about why you're my best friend in the world – but… You just _are, _Danny." She gave a slight shrug. "And I can't ever imagine myself losing you."

I couldn't help the small intake of breath I took. I had to tear my eyes way from her face and stare at the water to process everything she just said.

Sam thinks I'm amazing. Sam actually notices how protective I am of her, how all I ever want to do was to protect her. She doesn't think I'm a loser – she thinks I'm the exact opposite, actually.

Did _she _know what I thought of her? I always thought that my comments were so blaringly obvious that she must've taken the hint already – that she knew that I had really, really, _really _strong feelings for her.

But the fact that I had no idea that she felt that way about me, even if it was put in a friendly matter, made me realize that she probably had no idea what she does to me.

Oh, no. It was coming again. This time, my mouth filter wasn't just under construction; it was full-out malfunctioning.

When Tucker made me and Sam watch Mean Girls once, I always thought Lindsay Lohan's character was too much of a babble-head. The whole 'word vomit' thing didn't really seem that realistic to me back then.

Well, that was until now.

Word vomit. Word vomit. SERIOUS CASE OF WORD VOMIT JESUS FENTON DO SOMETHING BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING STUPID GET UP OR START DANCING OR IMITATE A DOLPHIN I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST DON'T LET THE WORD VOMIT THROUGH!

So I did the only thing a guy under panic would: I got up, took off my shirt, and jumped into the pool.

The first thing I noticed was the wash of coldness that swept all over me. There was no sound around me at all, and when I opened my eyes, I had to squint through the light.

Resurfacing, I shook the hair out of my face and took a deep breath. The deep breath wasn't only to supply my body with the oxygen I need to reach my brain because I seriously thought I was losing it, but it was also to steady my beating heart and calm myself down.

It was time. She opened up. Now it was my turn.

I just need to be able to do it _my _way, not the word vomit way.

I looked over to Sam, who was raising an eyebrow at me and had the most incredulous expression on her face. Taking another discreet deep breath, I plastered on what must've looked like an enthusiastic – but was actually a little crazy – smile and said, "You coming or what?"

Sam had to take a few seconds to process. I didn't blame her – I knew I was acting a little mental.

Finally snapping out of it, she got up. Before heading towards the edge of the pool and jumping in, she bent down and started taking off her shorts.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Not cool, Sam. DO YOU NOT SEE HOW PANICKED I ALREADY AM? MUST YOU UNDRESS JUST TO RATTLE ME?

I tried to avert my eyes so that she wouldn't see the blush on my face. Even though her t-shirt was long enough to cover her thighs, my mind couldn't help but wander.  
She finally jumped in, the splash of water hitting my face enough to clear my mind. She broke the surface, a slight tremble in her lips from the cold. I could almost detect the sarcastic remark before she even said it. "And you thought jumping in the pool during weather like this when the heaters aren't working is a good idea?"

The creepy smile was back. "Yep."

Sam rolled her eyes, swimming away from me to the edge. I got her drift and swam along with her, since the water was way too cold to do anything but just be there in it.

By the edge of the pool, there was sort of a small ledge where I rested my feet on. Sam, too short to rest her elbows on the edges like I was, instead sufficed with leaning her back against the wall.

Okay, Fenton. Now's your shot. Just put it out there slowly. Don't let word vomit get in the way.

A moment of silence passed.

Say it. Say it, you little coward.

Jesus, what was wrong with me? First I wanted to say it so badly I had to shut myself up by jumping into a freaking pool when it was a hundred freaking degrees below zero, and now I couldn't even blurt something out?

COME ON FENTON SAY IT.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

There. I finally said it.

Oh crap. I said it. Why did I just say it?!

Okay, word vomit. Do your thing.

"Sometimes I'd wonder what I ever did to deserve someone like you." I started, taking a trembling deep breath. But now that I started, I found it difficult to stop. "Like, seriously, if I had to be stuck in this school with anyone, then I am so glad it was you. You say all these good things about me when you don't even see the good things about yourself." Staring at my reflection in the troubled waters wasn't doing anything to calm my nerves, so I turned to look at her instead. "You don't see the way you light up when you talk about animal rights; you don't see how your smile makes my heart stop; you don't know how beautiful you are or how you make my world stop." I ignored the repeat in my pattern of sentence and swam over to her so that I was directly in front of her and facing her. "If you think you wouldn't know what to do if you lost _me_, then you don't even know what _I _would do if I lost _you_."

Her eyes were wide, and I would pay anything to get to know what she was thinking. Her gaze poring into mine was so intense that I couldn't bring myself to look away. My heart was pounding, I was starting to get dizzy, and I felt the word vomit coming back up. My speech wasn't finished yet – I had to say it. I had to tell her that I was hopelessly and madly and irrevocably in love with her.

"Sam," I started, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. I couldn't say it. I don't know why, but something wouldn't let the phrase go through my mouth, wouldn't let the words formulate and wouldn't let those three little words bounce off my tongue. Taking another deep breath, I tried again. "I… I–"

Sam saved me from another word flop when she kissed me.

I didn't even know what was happening. On minute, I'm trying to force the words out, and then wanting to die from humiliation because they just wouldn't come out, and the next the words were being squashed down my throat by Sam's tongue.

Now, if there was one thing I could do without thinking, it was kiss the girl I loved.

She wasn't close enough. There was too much space between us, so I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her as close as she would go so that no particles of water would even dream of squeezing between us. I wanted her close enough so that I could feel her heartbeat. I wanted her close enough so that she wouldn't be able to get away from me. Never again.

Whenever I imagined kissing Sam, I'd get an instant image of a soft, small kiss on the lips and that would be it. But no. Our kiss was urgent and passionate and intense – the minute we broke apart to get some air our mouths found each other again, hungry and wild.

Her hands moved all over me until they reached my neck. I could feel her wrapping her arms around my neck and playing with my hair. I felt like I was drowning, drowning in her touch, drowning in her kiss.

Oh, wait. I really was drowning.

I wasn't supporting my feet on the ledge, so I let my hands move downward until I grabbed her and lifted her legs so that they would wrap around me. Shifting my position, I swam so that my back was pressed against the wall and my feet were resting on the ledge, Sam on top of me and kissing me like her life depended on it.

How could I have stayed all this while, trying to hide and quench my feelings for Sam, when, not only she felt the same way, but when it would lead to kissing her? I don't think there's anything better than kissing Sam – not like this. The feel of her lips on mine and her hands in my hair and her tongue in my mouth – it wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before. Hormones aside, the kiss sparked something – in the both of us, I knew, that we'd always wanted and yearned for.

And if it was up to me, I'd never let her go.

* * *

**A/N:** STILL GIDDY. ACCKK.

I LOVED writing this. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.

Okay, so I guess this is officially the last time Trapped In School will ever be brought up for something new about it being written. I hope this one chapter satisfied you enough to look over the fact that there will be no sequel, because I think it satisfied ME.

BUT... This isn't the last you've heard of me!

Review! x


End file.
